This is a love story What? No, no way!
by Onde Tu Esteves
Summary: Maya, Riley and Missy are sharing an apartment in NY. Riley finally left her parents' house, Missy has the best job in the world (a few days), Maya loses her job, Farkle is an important businessman, Lucas has his veterinary clinic and Zay is Zay. Get ready for an accident, broken hearts, a birth, love, laughter and adventure into adulthood
1. The accident

Hi guys, How are you? This will be in Portuguese (I think google translator can help you, you just need paste the link there) if someone who understands Portuguese and has a good knowledge of English want to help me translate I'm available.

In this story Maya, Missy and Riley are friends for years. The boys don't know the girls until ...

Have a good read!

\- A galeria Mozin está honrada em expor uma de suas obras, tenha um ótimo fim de tarde!

Maya se retirou do ateliê, ela estava contente que hoje o sol resolverá aparecer após três dias de chuvas, então ela agora poderia andar tranquilamente com o grande pacote, infelizmente o carro dera problema e teve de ser mandado para o conserto o que deixou o dia meio agitado. Ainda bem que NY tem um ótimo serviço de transporte público. Essa era a última entrega e enfim ela poderia descansar pois seus saltos a estava matando. O ponto positivo é que ela podia ver a loucura da cidade, a forma que os prédios se tornavam ouro com o fim do dia, entre outras coisas que faziam com que ela não vê se a hora de chegar em casa para pintar as milhares de ideias que estavam fervilhando em sua cabeça. Maya pulou uma poça de água, a cidade ainda se encontrava cheia delas, o embrulho pesava em seu braço dando um pouco de dificuldade em seu equilíbrio, mais cinco minutos e ela chegaria a galeria. Bom, só entregar esse e eu posso ir para casa, ainda bem que hoje é o dia de Riley cozinhar pois não estou com paciência para isso. O sinal de pedestre abriu e Maya correu para não o perder.

Se você perguntasse a Maya o que aconteceu ela não saberia o que dizer-te. Ela estava começando a atravessar a rua, olhou para o lado e não havia nenhum carro vindo, desviou de uma grande poça de água, de repente algo a atingiu e seus olhos se fecharam.

Ela abriu os olhos, se viu caída na rua, confusa, alguém gritava algo e várias pessoas se aglomeraram.

\- Oh meu Deus! Você está bem?

Ela olhou para o cara de olhos verdes que surgiu desesperado ao seu lado. Ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a impediu. Ele a checava preocupado.

\- Você está sentindo alguma dor? Sua cabeça está doendo?

\- Não... só o meu braço.

Ela olhou para seu braço e havia algumas escoriações, nada grave.

\- O socorro está chegando.

\- Estou bem, eu tenho que entregar...- Ela olhou para os lados tentando encontrar o grande embrulho – Cadê ele?

\- O que?

Ele a olhou confuso.

\- O embrulho – Ela se levantou desesperada se segurando no carro – Onde está?

Ele tentou a segurar, no entanto ela o empurrou, sentiu uma dor enorme em seu ombro e braço, mas ela tinha que encontra-lo. As pessoas tentaram impedi-la até que uma delas apontou para a rua. E como em câmera lenta Maya viu o embrulho danificado, o caminhão que descendo a rua. Mais que DROGA!. Ela viu o embrulho se despedaçar com o peso do caminhão e logo atrás os carros.

\- Merda!

Suas pernas falharam e o cara a segurou enquanto as sirenes soaram.

\- Bom, senhorita Hart. Aparentemente nada de grave aconteceu, mas vamos mantê-la em observação por hoje devido a pancada. Você só precisa tomar esses analgésicos por alguns dias.

Ela olhou para o embrulho na cadeira. Merda, vou estar morta em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

\- Obrigada doutor.

Ele se retirou da sala e Riley entrou como um raio.

\- Oh Meu Deus Maya, você está bem?

\- Por enquanto sim, tenho que aproveitar minhas horas de vida.

Ela riu e voltou sua atenção para a cadeira e Riley a seguiu.

\- Oh não! Foi um acidente, Camila vai entender.

Riley disse esperançosa e Maya riu.

\- Eu quebrei seu vaso de mil dólares a três meses atrás e ela pirou, você acha que ela vai entender?

\- Você já falou com ela?

Perguntou Riley preocupada, ela pegou o quadro da cadeira e colocou em um lugar que Maya teria dificuldade de vê-lo.

\- Não, ela deve estar surtando.

\- Eu falo com ela.

\- Você faria isso por mim?

\- Claro!

\- Você sabe que eu te amo!

\- Óbvio! E isso não foi nem um pouco interesseiro.

Maya se fingiu de ofendida.

\- Assim você me ofende!

Riley riu da amiga.

\- Ele esteve aqui.

Riley se sentou na cadeira e olhou para a janela.

\- Quem?

Disse Maya confusa

\- O cara que te atropelou, ele ficou muito preocupado com você, eu disse que você está bem e que ele não precisa se preocupar.

\- Ele já foi?

Maya checou seus braços doloridos, haviam algumas escoriações, mas eles pareciam estar bem.

\- Sim, ele tinha um compromisso, mas falou que vai vir vê-la mais tarde.

\- Onde está Missy?

\- Ela surtou, mas ainda não pode vir, está presa no trabalho.

Riley sorriu e voltou sua atenção para a janela. Algo estava errado e Maya soube, a amiga mantinha a mão sobre o dedo que normalmente ficava sua aliança de namoro.

\- O que houve Riley?

A morena se voltou para a loira e começou a chorar, ela se levantou e abraçou a amiga.

\- Charlie terminou comigo.

\- Como? Por quê?

Maya bateu em seu lado do colchão e se deitou acompanhada pela amiga. Elas se viraram uma para a outra.

\- Ele disse que não estava funcionando. Que ele está muito ocupado e não pode me dar a atenção que eu mereço, ele quer que eu seja feliz e ele sabe que eu não vou ser feliz, no momento, com ele.

\- Como você está?

\- Eu realmente gosto dele Maya, sei que não temos nos visto muito ultimamente, que o tempo está escasso, mas a ideia de seguir sem ele me machuca. Foram quatro anos Maya, ele sempre me apoiou mesmo quando eu queria jogar tudo para o ar ele sempre estava lá, sendo paciente e me mostrando como as coisas eram mesmo quando eu não queria ver.

\- Sim, ele foi um dos seus grandes achados.

Riley segurou a mão de Maya.

\- Eu disse que não queria terminar, falei que o daria tempo, espaço. Que talvez fosse só uma fase, mas ele disse que tínhamos que ser sinceros e ele não queria me iludir, ele disse que eu devia sair com outras pessoas.

Após algumas horas de desabafo Riley foi obter alguma comida para Maya antes que ela se torna-se sua refeição. Maya olhou para a janela, todas as luzes da cidade estavam acessas, os carros passavam pela rua já congestionada pelas pessoas que tentava chegar em casa após um dia de trabalho. Os sons de batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção e ela viu o loiro parado na porta, seus cabelos estavam despenteados e o rosto vermelho provavelmente pelo frio que fazia lá fora, seus olhos analisavam-na.

\- Oi!

\- Oi!

Ela percebeu que estava descalça e com o cabelo em uma bagunça pela primeira vez. Maya se sentiu constrangida por seu estado, ele parecia não saber o que fazer.

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim.

\- Desculpe, eu não tinha visto você, o sinal tinha aberto eu virei e você estava de repente lá, eu freei o mais rápido possível. Ainda bem que você não se machucou muito, o impacto foi mais naquilo que você estava levando. Você deve tomar cuidado e não atravessar no sinal fechado para os pedestres...

\- Você está dizendo que foi minha culpa?

Ela arqueou sua sobrancelha e o loiro ficou vermelho.

\- Bem, os policiais disseram que você...

Francamente!

\- Por que você veio aqui Huckleberry?

\- Eu queria saber se você está...

Maya o interrompeu nervosa.

\- Veio aqui só para falar que foi minha culpa o fato de você não estar prestando atenção HeeHaw?

\- Não é isso...

Lucas coçou sua nuca, ele não pretendia que a história chegasse a esse ponto.

\- Pois saia daqui Ranger Rick, por sua culpa o quadro foi destruído!

\- Eu posso pagar por ele.

\- Pagar por ele não vai fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era, Huckleberry. Você o estragou.

Lucas ficou vermelho.

\- Pare de me chamar assim. É só um quadro estupido! Você pode obter outro facilmente e até melhor.

E naquele momento, quando ele olhou para a loira, ele soube que tinha falado merda. Ira era o que ele via em seus olhos.

\- QUADRO ESTUPIDO? A única coisa estupida aqui é você. Você veio aqui para que? – Ela fingiu um sotaque - Oi, eu sou o Huckleberry, eu estava dando uma voltinha com o meu carro que eu uso para foder mulheres e então você resolveu que queria se jogar na frente do meu carro, eu super inocente tentei parar o carro e você não feliz resolveu acertar aquele quadro, que eu acho que uma criança de pré-escola o pintou, no meu carro...

Lucas a interrompeu nervoso.

\- Olha, eu só queria saber se você está bem, mas você está se comportando como uma cadela.

\- CADELA? - Que porra é essa! Maya foi até onde Riley deixara o quadro.- Vamos lá, você tem cinto segundos para cair fora daqui HeeHaw, antes que eu enfie isso no meu rabo.

\- Para que isso? Acho que nós somos adultos...

\- Cinco!

Ela pegou o embrulho e ele deu um passo para trás.

\- Não seja infantil!

\- Quatro!

Ela se voltou para ele e arqueou a sobrancelha. O loiro soube que era hora de sair antes que as coisas ficassem feia.

\- Três!

\- Certo, já estou indo, tchau!

Ele se retirou o mais rápido possível quase esbarando em Riley no corredor.

\- Hey!

\- Sua amiga é uma louca!

Riley o olhou confusa, enquanto ele sumia pelo corredor.

\- E então?

Missy mordeu uma fatia da pizza.

\- Ela surtou comigo e disse que eu era terrível, que eles precisavam do quadro para a exposição de amanhã, que com certeza o pintor não poderia recria-lo em menos de doze hora e agora tinham um lugar vazio, que provavelmente ele nunca mais ia querer trabalhar com eles. Depois de ter seu momento cadela ela deu uma pausa e falou que sentia muito, mas que não podia continuar comigo e me demitiu. Disse

\- Sinto muito Maya!

Riley deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

\- Então ela voltou ao momento cadela e mandou-me ligar para o pintor.

\- Que vaca! - Missy se arrumou no sofá – Ela não podia ser gentil com você. O cara deve estar puto contigo.

-Eu liguei, pedi desculpas e ele disse, vou resumir, que eu era a maior cadela do mundo, que meu único neurônio estava sobrecarregado com minhas coisas fúteis, me fez muitas declarações de amor e espera nunca mais olhar para a minha cara. Eu mandei ele ir se fuder.

Riley se engasgou com seu refrigerante e Missy parou de comer sua pizza chocadas com o que a amiga disse.

\- Você não está falando sério, você não fez isso!

Riley disse chocada e Maya sorriu.

\- Não, mas me agrada pensar que fiz.

Elas respiraram aliviadas.

\- Você vai conseguir outro Maya.

Missy deu tapinhas em sua coxa.

\- Você está limpando sua mão na minha calça Missy?

\- Não, estou te confortando – ela se fingiu de inocente – apenas de não ter guardanapos aqui.

Maya jogou um guardanapo na cara de Missy.

\- Vaca!

\- Vocês não sabem quem está de novo no mercado!

Disse ela animada se arrumando no sofá para olhar melhor as amigas.

\- Oh meu Deus, Missy cupido de volta!

Riley revirou os olhos.

\- Meu chefinho bonitinho esta solterinho. Ele pegou na namorada com outro.

\- Como você sabe disso?

Riley a questionou.

\- Cara, ele disse ao Zay que é a mesma coisa de dizer para todo mundo.

\- Quem é Zay?

Maya questionou-a.

\- O melhor amigo do chefinho. Bom já que vocês estão disponíveis, vai que rola alguma coisa. Posso arranjar um encontro para vocês.

\- Não inventa Missy!

Riley disse.

\- Já comentei com o Zay.


	2. New job, Old love, New love?

**Oi gente!**

 **Isso esta terrível!Essas duas ultimas semanas foram horríveis. Eu tive uma prova no final de semana que foi uma DROGA! mas muito engraçada. Tipo a prova era para ser feita a tinta preta e o pessoal não sabia, sendo que isso tinha sido deixado bem claro e eu quase ri da cara de desespero deles (sou má, tenho que melhorar essa coisa de rir em momentos impróprios). Bom isso resultou em um capitulo horrível, sinto muito!**

 **Estou a um ano esperando a atualização de The art of seduction e como eu realmente amo isso, eu estou me desafiando a esperar dois capitulo serem disponíveis para que eu leia um, ou seja, só ler no final do ano. Quanto tempo vocês acham que eu vou consegui fazer isso?**

 **(a) Até a próxima atualização**

 **(b) Cinco minutos após eu receber a notificação.**

 **(c) um dia**

 **(d) uma semana**

 **(e) Você vai conseguir**

 **(f) Você tem problemas com auto-controle, então obviamente você não vai fazer isso.**

* * *

\- Como você conseguiu isso?

Maya questionou Missy que estava jogada no sofá com sua e perna direita engessada. Missy sofrera, como ela diria, um pequeno acidente nojento no trabalho e Riley ficara a tarde inteira com ela no hospital.

\- A pergunta correta é como eu demorei tanto para conseguir isso?

\- Seu chefe te levou ao hospital?

\- Não, ele não está na cidade, só volta depois de amanhã. Zay me levou.

\- Você já ligou para o Zay?

Disse Riley ao derrubar algo na cozinha.

\- Ainda não, me passa o telefone. E aí Maya deu alguma coisa?

Missy discou o número de telefone.

\- Ainda não, só foram entrevistas e nada.

-Hum... Alô? Oi Zay também é bom ouvir sua voz. Estou bem, só tive que engessar a perna direita... Quarenta e cinco dias... Tranquilize ele. Vocês vão ter que contratar alguém nesse período – Missy deu um tapinha em Maya- Já tem alguém em mente? ... Lucas pediu para escolhermos... Sim. Acho que conheço alguém. Posso pedi-la para ir amanhã... Tudo bem, vá descansar... A ração do Dilly está na quarta gaveta do lado esquerdo... Eu sei, sou o máximo. Tchau!

Missy sorriu para Maya.

\- O que significa isso?

Disse Maya

\- Te arrumei um emprego, pelo menos temporário, já que você está precisando de dinheiro né, já fazem dois meses de nãos, acho que ela disse que você é uma ótima pessoa.

\- O que você me arrumou na verdade?

Disse Maya curiosa

\- Bom, você vai ser a secretaria ajudante do doutor Friar, cuidar da organização, marcar consultas, alimentar os bebes dele, limpar, atender as pessoas, ajuda-lo quando necessário, enfim nada que um salário de 600 dólares por semana não vala – Missy gritou para Riley – Obrigada senhor Minkus!

\- Coloque-o em suas orações, Missy!

Gritou a morena da cozinha.

\- Quem é o senhor Minkus?

Maya mordeu seu chocolate.

\- O amigo do nosso chefinho, ele é legal, ele é meio quieto comparado com os outros dois. Acho ele perfeito para a Riley, mas ele é o dono da empresa que ela está trabalhando até conseguir montar seu local de trabalho. Você vai saber quem é ele, não preciso nem descreve-lo.

\- Eu acho cômico que você o conheça e eu nunca o vi. – Disse Riley ao surgir na porta.- A comida está pronta!

\- Amén!

Disse Maya.

\- Cala essa boca que você está comendo nesse exato momento.

Disse Missy atirando uma almofada na loira.

Missy fez um mapeamento do escritório a Maya, explicou como as coisas funcionam, o que fazer ou não. Maya parou na entrada da clínica, não havia ninguém ali. Ela olhou para o saguão vazio, haviam ilustrações de animais nas paredes, dois diplomas e um avara de funcionamento a vista.

\- Por favor me diga que você é a senhorita Hart!

Maya se virou, o moreno surgi pelo corredor, ele parecia completamente perdido.

-Sim.

-Graças a Deus! Bem, Maya posso te chamar assim, certo?

-Sim.

-Bom, você sabe o que um coelho realmente come? Estou com medo de dar algo que não devia.

\- O senhor Pumbli?

\- É, esse mesmo eu acho!

\- Missy disse que é o saco laranja da terceira prateleira da estante perto da porta do lado direito.

\- Eu amo essa garota, Vem! – Ele foi pelo corredor – Bom o doutor Andrew está atendendo enquanto o doutor Friar não está aqui. Ele provavelmente chegara a tarde da viagem, mas só virá amanhã...

Zay explicou tudo novamente a Maya e depois de um tempo ele teve que sair para comprar algo que o doutor Friar havia pedido a ele, deixando Maya por sua própria conta, vamos dizer que ela surtou um pouco.

Riley olhou para a porta com o numero dezoito C, fazia um bom tempo desde a última vez que ela estivera ali. Ela levantou a mão para bater na porta, pois ela sabia que a campainha estava quebrada a cinco meses e que Charlie com certeza ainda não arrumara porque ele não tinha tempo, mas ela para. Ela se afasta da porta, respira fundo e chacoalha as mãos para se acalmar. Pela primeira vez em um mês que ela o veria, o que iria dizer? Como se comportar? Será que ele a receberia? Riley estava uma pilha de nervosos. _**O que estou fazendo? É melhor ir embora**_. Ela se volta para o corredor e anda em direção ao elevador, mas ela para e se volta para a porta a poucos metros. _ **Vamos lá Riley, isso não é difícil**_ _._ Ela secou suas mãos no vestido e parou novamente em frente a porta, ajustou seu cabelo, colocou um sorriso em seu rosto e novamente levantou sua mão. O som de vozes atravessou a porta e Riley congelou.

-Com certeza – a porta se abriu – Temos que tentar isso amanhã.

A ruiva surgiu em seu campo de visão, ela estava elegante em seu vestido de noite, ela colocava algo em sua bolsa não prestando atenção na presença de Riley.

\- Claro Anne. - Ela viu Charlie com seu cabelo perfeitamente alinhado em seu terno preferido, ele calçava seus sapatos não percebendo sua presença.- Você sabe que eu te amo.

Riley sentiu como se um tapa tivesse acertado sua cara, a ruiva pousou seu olhar nela.

-Claro que sim!

Ela gritou sua resposta e ele riu ao fundo.

\- Oi!

Riley abriu a boca, mas nada saiu, seu olhar dançava entre a ruiva e seu ex-namorado. _**Sou uma idiota, como poderia pensar que ele ainda gostasse de mim**_ _._ Ela sentiu seus olhos lagrimejarem. A ruiva sorriu ainda aguardando a resposta.

\- Com quem você está falando?

Charlie se endireitou e foi em direção da porta, ele por fim viu-a.

\- Riley - disse confuso- O que faz aqui?

A ruiva deu espaço para ele.

\- Oi, eu... eu estava passando por aqui e... – ela gesticulava com as mãos, andando de um lado para o outro enquanto tentava formar alguma desculpa e controlar sua voz de choro – Você lembra daquela... blusa azul que eu amo? – ele arqueou a sobrancelhas, abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Riley o interrompeu - Bom... eu não consigo encontra-la e pensei... eu pensei se por acaso ela... ela não está aqui... é que...

Charlie dá um passo em sua direção e a interrompe.

\- Sinto muito Riley, mas ela não está aqui.

-Ehh – ela olhou para o teto tentando segurar suas lagrimas – Okay... Você tem certeza? Pode ser que...

\- Riley - Ele a interrompe e ela se força a encara-lo, ele passa a mão em sua nuca e Riley sabe depois de todos esses anos juntos que isso significava que ele não estava confortável com aquilo – Eu coloquei todas as suas coisas na caixa, sinto muito.

\- Tudo bem... eu... eu devia ter ligado... Eu tenho que ir, Missy sofreu um acidente e eu tenho que ajuda-la. Sinto muito, eu estou atrapalhando... Tenham uma boa noite!

\- Essa é a Riley sua ex-namorada? - Anne perguntou quando a viu virar o corredor- Ela parece boa gente.

\- Sim, ela é.

Riley andou o mais depressa possível, ela apertou o botão do elevador insistentemente. _**Idiota, você é uma idiota Riley Matthews**_ _._ As portas se abriram e ela apertou insistentemente o botão para o térreo, as portas estavam se fechando e ela pode jurar que ouvira seu nome.

\- E então?

\- Foi exaustivo, não via a hora de chegar em casa.

Missy empurrou Maya do sofá.

\- Vá tomar banho, sua nojenta!

\- Onde está Riley?

Questionou Maya ao notar a ausência da amiga

\- É, estou com fome e ela ainda não chegou. Isso não é muito típico dela. Ela deve estar congelando lá fora.

O som de chaves chamou a atenção delas, a porta se abriu revelando uma morena com o rosto vermelho, ela fungava enquanto colocou sua chave sobre a mesa de canto.

\- Boa Noite meninas! Pedi pizza deve chegar em dez minutos.

Ela foi para a cozinha, as meninas que estavam deitadas no sofá se sentaram acompanhando a amiga com os olhos. Riley se apoiou da pia enquanto enchia um copo com água. Missy e Maya se entre olharam.

\- Onde você esteve, Honey?

\- Estávamos preocupadas – disse Missy- e jugando pelo seu estado, nada de bom aconteceu.

\- Eu preciso de eu banho.

A morena voltou para a sala.

-Riley!

Maya segurou seu braço.

\- Ele está com outra. Okay?

A morena voltou a chorar, as duas olharam para a morena confusas.

\- Quem?

\- Charlie, é obvio que é Charlie, Missy!

\- Como você sabe?

Questionou a loira batendo no sofá ao lado dela.

\- Eu os vi, eles estavam no apartamento dele.

\- Por que você foi lá, Riley?

\- Eu não sei - ela se sentou, ela passou sua mão em suas coxas, enquanto tentava formular a frase. - Faz um tempo que eu não o vejo e eu meio que pensei que ele também sentisse falta da mim, mas eu estava enganada. Agora eu sei que acabou. Eu sou uma idiota!

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, Missy e Maya se entre olharam, Missy se levantou e pulando sentou-se da melhor forma possível ao outro lado de Riley.

-Oh, veja aqui Mel!

Ela a abraçou e Maya se Juntou ao abraço, deixando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Depois de comer as garotas ficaram conversando, Riley tentou arrasta-las para um bar, mas Missy disse que não iria a nem um lugar com aquele gesso e Maya disse que estava cansada de mais para ir para qualquer lugar que não seja a cama. Riley viu as garotas dormirem ao assistir a um filme e decidiu que não ficaria em casa. _ **Já que ele está se divertindo, conhecendo pessoas novas, não há motivos para que eu fique aqui, sozinha**_ _._ Ela pegou um dos vestidos de Missy e se arrumou.

As pessoas do escritório falavam de um barzinho com música ao vivo agitado no centro da cidade, possivelmente ela encontraria alguém do escritório ali. Se não fosse o fato de não ter que ir trabalhar amanhã, ela provavelmente teria desistido da ideia de ir ao bar.

Riley pediu sua bebida e ficou assistindo ao show de alguma banda de pop-rock local. Ela dançou, conversou com algumas pessoas, mas uma volta e meia estava no bar pedindo algo ao Victor, seu novo amigo.

Ela estava sentada quando alguém se aproximou, ela sentiu seu perfume invadi-la, o que a fez se virar para saber quem era. Ele era alto, tinha olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos lisos e um sorriso charmoso. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado sem tirar os olhos dela.

\- Oi!

Ele sorriu para ela.

\- Oi!

\- Você está sozinha?

Os níveis de álcool em seu sangue a fizeram corar.

\- Sim, minhas amigas me trocaram por seus colchões. Então estou aqui tendo um bom tempo com o Victor.

-Quem é Victor?

Ele a perguntou confuso.

-Victor, o barman.

Riley apontou com sua bebida ao cara que se aproximava, ele cumprimentou-o com um aceno.

\- Oi Victor. Qual é seu nome?

\- Riley e o seu?

\- Farkle. Posso te acompanhar?

\- Claro, sinta-se à vontade.

Victor trouxe a bebida de Farkle. Eles conversaram por um bom tempo até serem expulsos por já ter dado a hora de fechar. Riley achou Farkle um cara muito interessante, ele era inteligente, tinha um bom papo, ele a fazia se sentir como se fosse a única mulher lá com toda sua atenção, ele tinha um magnetismo que a deixava presa. Eles andaram pelas ruas de NY.

\- Então Riley, onde você mora?

\- Eu moro em um apartamento no...- ela parou de falar e tentou se lembrar – acho que esqueci.

Ela riu se segurando nele.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Eu não sei e agora o que eu faço? Vou ter que dormir na rua.

Ela ficou séria, Farkle levava seus saltou, pois ela estava tendo problemas com eles.

-Bom, acho então que vou te levar para casa por hoje, não é seguro que você saia por aí sozinha.

\- Por que eu devo confiar em você?

Ela o encarou.

-Porque eu não quero que nada de mal te aconteça.

O vento frio os atingiu fazendo com que os cabelos de Riley cobrissem boa parte de seu rosto, Farkle tirou a mexa de cabelo e a colocou atrás da orelha. Ela se aproximou e colocou sua cabeça em seu ombro o abraçando.

\- Obrigada Farkle, você é legal!

Depois de cinco minutos, eles chegaram a um dos prédios mais altos da cidade, Riley nem prestou atenção, ela estava viciada no aroma de seu perfume então mantinha sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Ele a levou para seu quarto e a sentou na cama.

\- Vou pegar algumas roupas para você tomar banho.

Riley pegou a foto de um garotinho em uma blusa de gola alta laranja, ele estava ao lado de um homem que lembrava muito a ele e uma loira alta. Ele parecia adorável e de repente um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

-Bem, acho que isso deve servir. Vou te levar ao banheiro e vou ficar o tempo todo ao lado da porta para saber se você está bem. Okay?

\- Tudo bem.

Ela colocou o retrato no lugar e o acompanhou ao banheiro. Aqueles vinte minutos foram uma tortura para Farkle, pois ele estava com medo de que ela se machucasse, então ficou a checando de cinco em cinco minutos. Quando enfim ela saiu ele a deixou na cama e trouxe uma garrafa de água e aspirinas para ela.

\- Está na hora de dormir.

Farkle a cobriu, enquanto ela se aconchegava na cama confortável ele foi para a porta.

\- Aonde você vai?

Riley se levantou um pouco aturdida.

\- Vou dormir.

\- Dorme aqui, por favor!

\- Eu não sei se é uma boa ideia, Riley!

Ela fez cara de choro diante de sua recusa

\- Pelo menos até eu dormir.

\- Okay!

Ele subiu na cama e deitou ao seu lado. Riley se aconchegou em seu peito e deixou um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Obrigada!

Ela descansou sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço para sentir o seu mais novo aroma preferido, enquanto sentia sua mão em seus cabelos.


	3. Riley and Wild Sex? Lucas Fuck Friar

**Oi, voltei!**

 **Eu sei que demorei um século, mas eu não estava feliz com o que estava escrevendo, mas não queria deixar isso assim, então voltei a escrever hoje. Sim esta horrível!**

 **Acho que já vou estar morta quando Tiramisuspice voltar a postar. Alguém também esta nessa mesma barca? Bom, estou com uma nova paixão chamada Girl Meets Second Chances por Wanderlust007 é uma historia tão bonita, não tem como se apaixonar por ela, de uma passadinha lá!**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Riley and Wild Sex? Lucas Fuck Friar and Boxer's man**_

O sol invadiu o quarto e Maya grunhiu ao ouvir o barulho de seu celular, já era hora de ir trabalhar, ela rapidamente o silenciou para não acordar Riley já que esse era seu dia de folga. Hoje ela enfim iria conhecer o seu chefe temporário, Missy sempre diz coisas boas sobre ele, ela diz que ele é seu texano preferido e que ela não devia dizer isso em hipótese nenhuma a Zay.

Maya saiu de sua coberta e olhou para a cama da amiga, ela ficou confusa pois a cama estava arrumada, o que a levou a pensar que Riley havia entrado em alguma nova mania de exercícios de manhã. A loira tomou seu banho e se preparou para ir ao trabalho. O barulho na cozinha chamou sua atenção.

\- Pensei que você estava de folga?

Maya disse enquanto colocava suas chaves na bolsa, ela olhou para a morena que fazia barulho, mas não era a morena que ela esperava. Missy a olhou confusa.

\- Pensei que fosse Riley.

\- Oras, ela não está dormindo?

\- Não!

Missy sorriu maliciosa.

\- Ela não ia naquele bar?

Maya se lembrou que a amiga havia mencionado.

\- Agora estou preocupada, Missy.

\- Vou ligar para ela.

Missy pegou seu celular na mesa e discou o telefone da morena, a chamada foi direto para a caixa postal.

\- Nada, vou mandar uma mensagem.

\- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Disse a loira preocupada, Missy colocou seu celular na mesa.

-Bom, você sabe... Vai que...

A morena arqueou suas sobrancelhas e sorriu maliciosa.

\- Será?

Disse a loira incrédula.

\- Te mantenho informada. Vai comer algo?

\- Não.- disse a loira pegando uma maçã. – Tchau!

\- Não se esqueça de impressionar o Doutor Friar!

 **-##-##-##-**

Os raios de sol a despertou, Riley colocou o travesseiro em sua cabeça que parecia pesar uma tonelada. Riley percebeu o estranho conforto do colchão e o familiar perfume, seus olhos se abriram e ela se viu em um quarto estranho. _ **Mais que merda!**_ Riley se sentou rapidamente na cama. O quarto era enorme formado por três paredes normais e uma com uma enorme cortina. Riley se viu com uma roupa estranha. _**OH NÃO! O que eu fiz? Droga!**_ A morena se levantou e foi em busca de suas roupas que estavam perfeitamente colocadas em um poltrona ao lado da cortina. Riley puxou um pouco a cortina e ela viu os altos arranhas céus de NY. Uma coisa ela soube, Farkle não era um simples nova-iorquino que tentava fazer com que as contas se fechassem no final do mês.

Riley ficou com medo de encontra-lo já que agora estava sóbria, cenas confusas vieram a sua cabeça sobre a noite passada. Riely correu para o banheiro para sair o mais depressa daquele lugar. _ **Que ele não esteja em casa, que ele não esteja em casa, Por favor! Isso é pedir demais?**_ Riley viu o pequeno relógio que marcava dez horas da manhã, a foto que vira na noite anterior estava lá ao lado da cama, ainda havia uma garrafa de água, uma cartela de comprimidos e um bilhete, Riley o abriu.

 _Bom dia Riley!_

 _Sinta-se em casa, deixei café da manhã para você na cozinha. Espero que você tenha tido uma boa noite de sono e que esteja se sentindo bem. O senhor Jhon está te esperando para leva-la para casa._

 _Não se esqueça de tomar os comprimidos e tenha um bom dia._

 _Farkle._

Riley abriu a porta do quarto na ponta dos pés, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, ela fechou a porta com o maior cuidado possível e foi em busca da porta. Tudo estava calmo, parecia que não havia ninguém e ela relaxou um pouco. O corredor terminou na sala e quando ela ia tranquila em direção da sala o som de algo caindo a fez gritar, um outro grito seguiu ao dela e ela se virou em direção ao som, uma mulher mantinha a mão no coração.

\- A senhorita me assustou, desculpe!

Riley sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia que a senhora estava aí.

\- Vou colocar o café-da-manhã para a senhorita.

\- Não, não precisa se incomodar, eu realmente tenho que ir. Obrigada!

Disse Riley praticamente correndo até a porta. Ao fechar a porta ela se foi pelo pequeno corredor, ao virar ela viu o elevador e um homem parado ao seu lado, ele sorriu ao vê-la.

-Senhorita Riley fui encarregado de leva-la para casa.

\- O... Obrigada!

Disse Riley sem graça olhando para seus pés.

 **-##-##-##-**

Tudo já estava organizado e Maya estava nervosa a qualquer momento o doutor Friar chegaria e ela queria deixa-lo com uma boa impressão, pois ela realmente estava precisando do dinheiro e não era justo deixar tudo por conta de suas amigas.

Ela ouviu passos em direção a sala dele e a voz de Zay ao fundo.

\- Maya, venha aqui!

Ela respirou fundo, colocou um sorriso no rosto e foi para a sala. Zay estava sentado sobre a mesa e sorriu.

\- Olha ela aqui!

O loiro alto estava pegando algo em sua maleta.

\- Bom dia, doutor Friar!

Ele se virou para cumprimenta-la.

\- Bom...

Ele parou ao perceber quem era. A boca de Maya se tornou um perfeito O ao reconhecer o loiro que a atropelará.

\- Você!

Disseram juntos.

Zay sorriu e gesticulou com suas mãos.

-Vocês já se conhecem, que maravilha!

Eles se encarraram sem saber o que dizer.

\- Bom, tivemos um incidente.

Lucas coçou seu pescoço.

\- O que houve?

\- Ele me atropelou.

Zay a encarrou.

\- Pera aí, essa é aquela bonitinha maluca – Lucas fez sinal para ele se calar – que se mostrou uma vadia louca por causa de um quadro que você me disse?

Maya arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços com um sorriso de escarnio, Lucas olhava para Zay como se o estrangulasse em sua mente.

\- Maluca? Vadia louca? Humm...Que interessante!

\- Não brinca, que mundo pequeno!

Zay parecia não perceber os olhares do amigo que Lucas estava vermelho.

\- Fico feliz de que você esteja bem.

\- Claro, bem desempregada por sua causa!

Eles se encararam sem falar por um bom tempo, Zay riu e ficou os observando.

\- Bom já que vocês se conhecem e bla, bla, bla... que tal um café daquela lojinha da esquina, Maya?

Ela o encarou o sorriu.

\- Okay, vou buscar!

Ela demorou seu olhar em Lucas que fugiu de seu olhar.

 **-##-##-##-**

\- Onde você esteve, mocinha?

Disse Missy da cozinha ao ver a morena entrar pela porta, Missy tentava segurar sua risada enquanto via a amiga um pouco perturbada.

\- Bom dia Missy!

\- Bom, - disse a morena apontando com sua caneca para o relógio – Na verdade, boa tarde! Onde esteve senhorita Matthews?

\- Eu não sei, na verdade.

\- Como assim? – Missy tentou se aproximar com a caneca em suas mãos o que fez com que um pouco do caldo caísse no chão. - Okay, essa não foi uma atitude muito inteligente da minha parte. Venha aqui para que eu possa ser uma mãe responsável!

Riley deu um pequeno sorriso que foi acompanhado com uma careta pois sua cabeça doía.

\- Não me diga que você está bebendo essas porcarias ao invés de comer algo?

\- Bom é o que resta, como não há ninguém aqui, além de mim.

\- Vou fazer algo para você.

Disse a morena tirando a caneca da mão da amiga.

\- Para nós.

Corrigiu a amiga.

\- Não quero saber de comida!

Missy riu e pegou seu celular e começou a digitar uma mensagem para Maya.

 _Nossa garotinha já chegou de sua noite selvagem._

\- Então. Onde esteve?

Riley procurava algo na geladeira.

\- Eu não sei, nós estávamos no bar e de repente eu acordei em um apartamento em um dos endereços mais ricos de NY.

\- OH MEU DEUS! Você teve relações sexuais com um estranho?!

Riley tampou suas orelhas com uma careta ao ouvir o grito da amiga.

\- Missy, não grite! - Missy riu alto – Não, eu acho que não, eu não sei!

Ela pegou alguns ingredientes para fazer o sanduiche e fazendo uma anotação mental de que elas tinham que fazer compras ainda essa semana.

\- No apartamento de quem você estava? - disse Missy batendo animadamente seus dedos do balcão- Claro se você se lembra.

Riley segurou as mãos da amiga impedindo que ela continuasse a fazer barulho.

\- Por favor, eu preciso de um tempo.

Missy riu animada.

\- Oh! Sua primeira ressaca – ela colocou a mão em seu peito e fingiu segurar choro- minha menininha está crescendo tão rápido, estou tão orgulhosa de você!

Elas foram interrompidas pelo som do celular de Missy que logo colocou no viva-voz ao ver o número de Maya.

\- Hey Hart!

\- Missy Bradford, por que você não me disse que seu chefe é a porra de Lucas Friar?

Riley tampou seu ouvido ao ouvir os gritos de Maya.

\- Mas eu disse que era o Doutor Friar. Por que essa reação?

Disse a morena confusa para a amiga.

\- Você sabe aquele babaca que me atropelou e me fez perder meu emprego?

-Sim o que tem a ver?

\- Ele é a Porra do Lucas Friar. E você não sabe o que eu tive que ouvir. Ele disse a Zay que eu sou maluca e uma vadia louca.

\- Não brinca! Que mundo pequeno!

Disse Missy rindo.

\- Deixe isso para trás, seja legal com ele Maya, não se esqueça que você precisa do emprego.

Disse Riley tentando acalmar a amiga.

\- Eu sei, mas não posso prometer nada.- ela bufou - E onde esteve?

\- Vamos conversar depois, por favor!

Riley choramingou.

\- Ela teve uma noite selvagem na casa de algum cara que ela não sabe o nome.

Missy disse divertida para a amiga.

\- O que? Como? Riley!

\- Oh merda! - Disse Riley escondendo seu rosto com as mãos – Acho que você não está mais com fome Missy.

\- Eu sei que você não vai me deixar morrendo de fome e eu mal consigo ficar em pé foi uma aventura terrível colocar água para esquentar.

Disse Missy fazendo uma carinha triste e Riley apertou seus olhos.

\- Oi, estou aqui!

Disse Maya chamando a atenção das amigas.

\- Seja legal e depois conversamos, bye!

Disse Missy desligando não dando tempo para Maya a responder.

 **-##-##-##-**

Ela poderia ser legal, mas ela não é uma pessoa legal então quando ela colocou sua bolsa na mesa e olhou para aqueles dois copos de café em sua mão, aquele lado mau que ela deixará adormecer por alguns meses começara a falar com ela: **Ele não vai saber... Pense nisso como um pequeno gesto de gratidão aos amáveis elogios que ele a fez...** Maya olhou para os lados e destampou um dos copos cuspindo nele, um enorme sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando ela o fechou. Eles ainda estavam na sala de Lucas conversando.

\- Com licença!

Disse ela entrando com os dois copos de café e eles se voltaram para ela.

\- Eu sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo mais já somos adultos e eu gostaria de que pudéssemos deixar isso no passado, mesmo que você pense que eu sou uma maluca, uma vadia louca e mais qualquer outra coisa, bom isso é um direito seu, mas eu realmente preciso do trabalho. Sinto muito se eu te ofendi de qualquer forma!

Ela sorriu amavelmente para Lucas que retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Sinto muito, senhorita Hart por ter te ofendido e por você ter perdido o emprego. Não estou pensando em manda-la embora não precisa se preocupar sobre isso.

\- Obrigada! - Maya sorriu – Bom, aqui estão os cafés!

Ela colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, Zay foi pegar o dele, mas Maya o impedido.

\- Não se incomode eu pego para você.

Ela pegou um dos cafés e o entregou a Zay, ela se voltou para Lucas que a observava curioso, Maya pegou o café e foi até o lado de Lucas e o entregou em suas mãos.

\- Obrigada senhorita Hart!

\- Espero que eles estejam gostosos!

Seu sorriso aumentou e Lucas olhou para seu copo e depois para Maya e ele percebeu o traço perverso por trás dele, Lucas colocou o copo sobre a mesa.

\- Caso precisem de alguma coisa é só me chamar.

Ela se voltou para a porta e ele a assistiu deixar a sala **,** se levantando logo em seguida com seu copo.

\- Então não tinha nenhuma gatinha de jaleco lá?

Disse Zay animado, ele assistiu Lucas ir até a pia e virar o conteúdo do copo.

\- Por que fez isso?

Disse Zay indignado olhando para o amigo como se ele estivesse louco.

\- Ela fez algo com o meu café.

\- Você está exagerando. Como você saberia isso?

\- Ela nos entregou os cafés.

\- E?

\- Aquele sorriso disse tudo.

\- Continuo pensando que você está exagerando.

\- Você disse que eu a ofendi e pelo o que sei sobre a senhorita Hart é melhor eu ficar esperto.

\- Então a demita!

Lucas encostou na pia e cruzou seus braços.

\- Não posso!

\- Por que?

Disse Zay com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Eu me sinto mal por tudo o que aconteceu, ela perdeu o emprego mínimo que eu posso fazer por ela.

\- Bem... – Zay caminhou até o amigo e passou o braço por ele dando leves batidinhas – legal da sua parte, mas não esqueça de deixar de fora a parte que você a acha muito bonita.

Seu sorriso aumentou ao ver o tom vermelho surgir no rosto do amigo.

 **-##-##-##-**

\- Riley Matthews, me conte tudo!

Foi a primeira coisa que Maya disse ao abrir a porta, não disse na verdade gritou, as duas morenas estavam sentadas no sofá assistindo alguma serie horrível e comentando o quão ridículo aquilo era.

\- Hey, sente aqui – disse Missy batendo ao seu lado do sofá – podemos ser pais responsáveis juntas.

Ela riu e Maya se sentou ao seu lado as duas voltando sua atenção para Riley.

\- Hey Maya, como foi seu dia?

Disse a morena revirando os olhos.

-Não mude de assunto mocinha você está encrencada. Nada de assistir Porntube de madrugada, trazer garotinhos em casa quando não estamos e tentar assistir o vizinho gato do outro prédio andar de boxes pelo apartamento dele! Alguém pode ver se ele já chegou? Não posso mais ser sutil.

\- Ainda não, Missy.

Disse Maya checando seu celular.

\- E por falar nisso – disse Riley se voltando para a amiga – ele sabe que você fica o observando, ele me disse semana passada na lavanderia, isso foi constrangedor.

\- O que ele disse?

Disse Missy curiosa.

\- Ele falou hey você é uma das vizinhas da frente, eu disse sim e ele disse você é a amiga daquela loirinha e daquela morena que fica olhando para meu apartamento, diga para ela ser um pouco mais sutil. Eu quis enfiar minha cabeça em uma daquelas maquinas de lavar e dei uma desculpa qualquer e fugi de lá.

\- Bom o lado de negativo é que ele sabe da minha existência e o lado positivo é que ele sabe que eu existo.

Missy sorriu sonhadora.

\- Foco!

Disse Maya e as duas se voltaram para Riley.

\- O que vocês querem que eu diga? Eu não sei nada. Eu sei que eu acordei em um quarto enorme em um apartamento de alto padrão no lado rico da cidade.

\- Você teve sexo selvagem?

Disse Missy rindo.

\- Missy!

Disse Riley a repreendendo.

\- Você está tomando pílula?

Disse Maya preocupada.

\- Sim, tudo certinho!

\- Bom, eu acho que isso merece uma comemoração - disse Missy se levantando do sofá – precisamos de Pizza e cerveja. Bem-vinda a vida promiscua, Riley!

Disse Missy rindo, Riley revirou os olhos e se levantou indo até a porta da varanda para admirar a cidade.

\- Hey Missy, ele chegou e está usando aquela cueca boxer branca.

Disse Riley animada

\- Merda!

Disse Missy pulando até a varanda e Maya a seguiu.

* * *

See ya!

Bye!


	4. Boss, pancakes, Omg!

Oi!

Como vão? Isso vai ser enorme ja fez duas semanas que estava tentando sentar para escrever, cadê o tempo?

Tenham um ótimo final de semana"

Duas semanas até começar o rodeio aqui. Lucas você vai vir pra cá? Tenho certeza que você não aguenta 8 segundos.

* * *

 **Capitulo 04: Boss; Pancakes; Omg!**

 _ **Mais um dia de trabalho...**_ Riley suspirou ao pegar seu preferido chá gelado de pêssego em um de seus momentos de descanso quando Smackle uma de suas colegas de trabalho entrou na cozinha, Riley nem precisou vê-la para saber que ela preocupada e estressada, seus passos já diziam tudo.

\- Boa tarde Riley!

\- Oi Smackle, como vai?

\- Estou enlouquecendo – disse ela tirando seu iogurte da geladeira – Você sabe, senhor Minkus virá hoje para ver se tudo está indo bem, já que faz dois anos que ele não vem aqui, sua visita durara a semana toda.

\- Ninguém me disse.

Disse Riley preocupada pois isso significava que assim que ela voltasse para aquela cadeira alguém provavelmente iria dizer que ela fizera algo de errado.

\- Bom, está tudo uma zona! Christian só sabe gritar com todo mundo, se ele fizesse seu trabalho direito não estaria essa loucura toda. Sinto falta do R.H. me leve com você!

Disse Smackle exagerada estendendo os braços a Riley.

\- Não posso, você já foi para o lado negro da força.

Riley riu, Smackle tomou uma respiração profunda e se despediu deixando Riley novamente sozinha na cozinha. Riley suspirou bem que ela notou que as pessoas andavam meio agitadas hoje; ela tomou um gole de seu chá sentindo a mistura de sabores, aproveitando os poucos minutos de descanso, ela se virou para a parede de vidro que separava da grande sala cheia de mesas ocupadas por seus colegas de trabalho que passavam horas na frente daqueles computadores, era mais um dia louco de trabalho com a tendência de ficar pior a qualquer momento.

Um grupo de pessoas começou a se formar no canto da sala ao lado da porta, alguém fez um sinal e todos aqueles que circulavam pelos corredores correram para suas respectivas mesas.

\- Hora do show!

Riley sussurrou, o grupo perto da porta ficou maior e começou a se movimentar, Riley não conseguia vê-los então se aproximou da porta para ver melhor o tão falado Sr. Minkus. Alguns rostos do grupo já a eram familiares, seu olhar parou no jovem de terno que estava de costas, seus cabelos lisos castanhos curtos estavam perfeitamente alinhados, ele conversava com uma senhora que Riley jugou ser sua secretaria. Seus ombros largos, sua postura, a forma como ele se movia a eram familiares o que seria pouco provável já que ela nunca o vira desde que entrara naquela empresa. A forma com seu corpo estava não a deixava ter uma visão melhor, o grupo voltou a se mexer e Riley o viu se virar em sua direção, aqueles olhos, aquele rosto ela já o vira e Riley se sentiu gelar ao reconhecer o garoto da foto.

\- Droga!

Ela se virou rapidamente e se escondeu na parte onde não havia vidro.

 ** _####-####-####_**

Maya olhou entediada para o relógio, Lucas havia chegado de uma consulta a poucos minutos atrás e Maya já havia feito todo o trabalho do período da manhã.

\- Senhorita Hart?

Ela o ouvi a chamar em sua sala, Maya caminhou até a porta.

\- Sim!

\- A senhora Peterson trouxe seu cachorro Peter para a castração?

\- Sim, ela trouxe o demo... o cachorro.

Maya sorriu ao lembrar o terrível comportamento do cachorro quando estava a sua volta.

\- Vamos vê-lo!

Lucas se levantou e eles foram para a parte de trás da clínica onde ele fazia os procedimentos simples.

-Você poderia traze-lo, por favor!

Ele disse enquanto lavava as mãos, Maya foi para a outra sala onde haviam as gaiolas; ela viu o pequeno cachorro deitado tranquilamente na gaiola, olhando assim nem parecia aquela criatura desagradável de alguns minutos atrás. Ela se aproximou e chamou seu nome docilmente.

\- Peter, vamos Peter! Doutor Lucas quer te ver.

O cachorro se levantou rapidamente e se voltou para ela com seus dentes a mostra rosnando.

\- Merda! – Ela disse se aproximando e os rosnados ficaram mais altos – Vamos Peter, seja bonzinho!

Ela foi em sua direção para pegar a coleira, mas ele se jogou em sua direção rosnando e Maya gritou ao vê-lo ir em sua direção, o cachorro parou perto dela rosnando.

\- Cachorro mal, cachorro mal!

\- Maya?

Lucas correu até a sala ao ouvir seu grito quando Peter ouvir a voz de Lucas ele correu alegremente para fora da sala ao seu encontro.

\- Tudo bem?

Disse ele preocupado ao vê-la encolhida no canto.

\- Ele me odeia!

Lucas pegou o cachorro nos braços e ele o lambeu.

\- Peter? – Ele riu – Ele é muito dócil, não atacaria ninguém – Lucas se aproximou com o cachorro em seus braços – Faça carinho nele.

\- Não!

Disse Maya prontamente.

\- Não vai me dizer que está com medo de um cachorrinho? – Ele riu – Me de sua mão.

\- Não!

\- Me de! - Ele insistiu o que fez Maya cruzar os braços, Lucas ofereceu a mão. – Vamos senhorita Hart!

Maya bufou colocando sua mão sobre a de Lucas, ele a puxou para perto e colocou sua mão sobre o cachorro a fazendo acariciar o cachorro, cuja reação foi lambe-la.

\- Viu, ele não vai te morder. Vamos!

Lucas terminou o procedimento e Maya levou o cachorro anestesiado para a gaiola ao fecha-la ela o ouviu rosnar baixinho.

 **###-###-####-####**

Missy estava jogada no sofá assistindo entediada algum programa estupido sobre brigas entre familiares quando seu celular tocou, o rosto Riley surgiu em sua tela.

\- Hey, Matthews!

\- Missy, me ajude!

\- O que houve?

Disse Missy desligando a TV para ouvi-la melhor.

\- Estou escondida no banheiro porque o senhor Minkus está fazendo uma visita aqui.

\- O que ouve Riley? Esqueceu de ser sociável? Ele é uma ótima pessoa, você vai gostar dele, ele só vai te morder se você deixar. – Ela riu- Você não estava louca para conhece-lo?

\- Qual é o nome dele Missy?

\- Já te disse Riley.

\- O nome completo!

\- Farkle Minkus.

\- Por quê?

Riley choramingou

\- Por quê o que Riley? Tomou vodca no café da manhã?

Disse Missy estranhando a atitude da amiga.

\- Bem, eu conheço Farkle Minkus mais do que devia... Missy acho que eu dormi com o meu chefe!

Disse a morena desesperada.

\- O que?

Missy gritou ao ouvir a amiga.

\- Eu estava na cozinha e ele estava passando, foi quando o reconheci.

\- Porra! Você dormiu com Farkle? – Missy não conseguia acreditar no que a amiga dizia. – Farkle Minkus?

\- Sim, eu estraguei tudo!

\- Porra Riley, não consigo acreditar. Você e Farkle!

\- Pare de falar isso!

\- Tudo bem Farkle tem todo aquele magnetismo, ele é gato e tudo, mas o que ele disse?

\- Nada, eu acho que ele nem me viu.

\- O que você vai fazer?

\- Estou pensando em uma longa estadia no banheiro, posso até trazer o meu notebook, colocar suas fotos em cima do vaso.

\- Você não vai fazer isso, isso é deprimente! Levante essa bunda desse chão imundo e vai falar com ele!

\- Também posso sair me escondendo pelo escritório, só preciso saber onde ele está.

-Riley Matthews, levanta desse chão imundo vai até ele e diga boa tarde senhor Minkus usando seu melhor sorriso e balance seu cabelo, ele não vai resistir.

\- Missy, você não está me ajudando!

\- Tome vergonha na cara e sai daí! Aconteceu, nada vai mudar isso, o importante é a forma que você lidará com isso daqui para frente. Eu conheço Farkle e ele é uma pessoa incrível, ele não vai fazer nenhum comentário sobre isso para as outras pessoas Riley, então fale com ele. Boa tarde!

Missy desligou e riu da amiga.

 ** _###-###-###-###-###_**

 _ **Para que ter amigas? Elas são parasitas que vivem em sua casa, comem da sua comida, roubam as suas roupas e quando você mais precisa delas uma delas desliga o telefone na sua cara...**_ Riley olhou entre as mesas para saber se era segurou caminhar pelos corredores um de seus colegas a olhou estranho ao ver sua posição escondida atrás de uma das divisórias, não havia nenhum sinal da presença de Farkle o que a fez suspirar de alivio, ela arrumou sua postura e começou a andar normalmente. A isso se resumia sua tarde, esconder, esconder e se tornar o menos visível possível, o que não estava funcionando direito devido aos vários olhares que ela estava recebendo, a qualquer sinal da presença de Farkle.

Ela estava pronta para voltar para o seu lugar até cumprimentou a responsável pela limpeza que acabara de voltar de suas férias, então ele estava lá, ela só percebeu quando ela colocou seu corpo para dentro da sala, seu olhar caiu sobre ele no canto da sala conversando com Christian seu corpo voltado em sua direção e quando ela se colocou a correr pelo corredor acabou esbarrando no carrinho de limpeza o derrubando fazendo um grande barulho. _**Merda, merda!...**_ Riley queria se afogar na água que corria pelo chão, ela sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha e seu joelho de dor.

\- Você está bem?

Disse a faxineira ao perceber o que aconteceu. Riley ouviu passos vindo ao seu encontro. _**Por que não me mata agora?...**_ Ela começou a se levantar.

-Oh meu Deus! Você está bem?

Ela reconheceu a voz o que a fez encarrar o chão se recusando a olha-lo, agradecendo por seus cabelos serem grandes o suficiente para esconder seu rosto.

\- Sinto muito senhor Minkus por esse transtorno!

Mas ele ignorou a outra voz se focando nela, ele ofereceu sua mão e ela a aceitou enterrando seu orgulho, seu olhar se encontrou com o dele e ele sorriu ao reconhece-la.

\- Oi, obrigada!

\- Senhorita Matthews, acho melhor você ajudara senhora a organizar essa bagunça.

Disse Christian com um olhar repreendedor em seu rosto.

\- Sim, senhor!

-Não se preocupe senhorita Matthews creio que o senhor Collins não se importaria em ajudar a senhora com a limpeza, não é?

Farkle voltou sua atenção a Christian que sorriu.

\- Sim senhor!

Farkle voltou sua atenção para Riley e perdeu no sorriso o traço de raiva no sorriso de Christian, Farkle sorriu para ela.

\- A senhorita está bem?

\- Sim senhor, sinto muito pela bagunça!

\- Foi um acidente, acidentes acontecem o tempo todo.

Ele riu tentando conforta-la.

\- Eu acho que vou ao banheiro. Obrigada pela ajuda, Tchau!

Riley se foi pelo corredor envergonhada.

 **###-####-####-####**

Os pés de Maya a estavam matando, ela não via a hora de voltar para casa e poder tirar aqueles saltos... _**Por quê tive que ter esses genes?...**_ A parte da limpeza já estava concluída, a senhora Peterson já havia buscado seu adorável animal que por algum motivo não gostava de ficar a sós com Maya. Tudo parecia bem, Lucas só falava com ela o necessário tinha horas que ela até esquecia de sua presença então ela caminhava pelo corredor só para ter certeza de sua presença na maior parte das vezes ele estava com alguns livros e um notebook sobre a mesa pesquisando sobre algo. O que ela sabia sobre ele era que ele era do Texas, foi traído por sua noiva com um dos vizinhos dela e que ele a atropelara.

Ela ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando enquanto ela brincava com as canetas, os passos pararam nas suas costas e ele ficou ali por um momento... _ **Olho ou não? Olho ou não? Isso é estranho...**_. Ela fingiu deixar uma caneta cair em sua direção e voltou seu corpo para ele.

\- Oi!

\- Oi!

Ele disse coçando o pescoço, Maya foi se levantar para pegar a caneta, mas ele a impediu e a pegou a entregando a Maya.

-Obrigada! Vai sair?

\- Almoçar, você já almoçou?

\- Não, ainda não.

\- Bom, eu estou indo em um restaurante a duas ruas daqui eles tem uma ótima culinária caseira texana... hummm – ele fingiu checar seus bolsos – normalmente Missy e eu íamos almoçar lá, então...

Ele ficou calado e Maya sorriu.

\- O cowboy está me convidando para comer comida caseira Texana e dançar quadrilha?

Ela riu divertida e Lucas a olhou por um segundo.

\- Deixa quieto. Acho que é muito chato para uma garota da cidade como você.

Ele voltou para sua sala voltando alguns segundos depois sem o seu jaleco, Maya se levantou pegando sua bolsa.

\- É bom que a comida seja boa!

Disse ela saindo de trás de sua mesa o que fez Lucas a olhar surpreso.

\- Acho que você não está com sapatos adequados para dançar quadrilha.

Ele levantou sua sobrancelha cruzando seus braços devido ao seu comportamento a poucos minutos atrás quando ela fazia pouco caso de seu convite.

\- Eu posso tira-los.

Ela deu as costas a ele e se pôs a caminhar para a rua. Lucas pediu um dos pratos típicos um cozido de carne com chili, tomates e feijão para que Maya pudesse experimentar.

\- Okay, isso até que é bom!

\- Sinto muito por não termos a quadrilha!

Disse ele brincando, Maya colocou a mão em seu ombro e deu leves tapinhas.

\- Tudo bem, fica para a próxima vez! - Ela riu- Talvez você não esteja vestido apropriadamente.

\- Bom, você tem um ponto – ele disse brincando com a comida – Não sei muita coisa sobre você senhorita Hart.

\- Bom tenho uma boa informação para você.

\- Qual?

Ele se voltou para ela que tinha um sorriso brincalhão.

\- Huckleberry, não me chame de senhorita Hart isso me faz querer virar esse prato em sua cabeça.

\- Por que senhorita Hart?

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e semicerrou seus olhos ao ouvi-la chamar de senhorita Hart.

\- Quem diz isso Cowboy? Estamos nos anos 50?

\- Bom, como estamos criando uma relação...

Maya o cortou.

-Me chame Maya e só isso.

\- Certo Maya, me chame de Lucas então.

\- Não, estou bem com Huckleberry ou cowboy por enquanto. - Ela sorriu – O que mais devo saber sobre você além do fato de você gostar de levar suas empregadas para almoçar, você dá em cima delas também?

Lucas quase se engasgou com sua bebida ao ouvi-la dizer sobre dar em cima de empregadas.

\- Nunca fiz isso.

\- Sério?

Ela arqueou sua sobrancelha.

\- Nunca, não misturo trabalho com relacionamentos.

\- Então você consegue mulheres no Tinder. - Ela o viu ficar vermelho o que a fez rir – Deve ter uma foto todo equipado como um cowboy dizendo que vai laça-las bem.

\- Pare de falar da minha vida sentimental, você não sabe de nada sobre mim.

\- Vamos ver, - ele apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos a encarando- Lucas Friar, vinte e sete anos do Texas, veterinário, provavelmente teve seu primeiro beijo aos quatorze anos em um daqueles rodeios escondido atrás das arquibancadas desde então entrou em dois ou no máximo três relacionamentos sérios sendo o primeiro aos dezessete anos e demorou dois anos até chegar em suas calcinhas e isso não foi devido ao fato de ela não estar interessada mais sim ao fato de que você queria que os dois estivesse prontos para esse importante passo em seu relacionamento, besteira! É o queridinho do seus pais e sempre tenta fazer tudo certo, só saiu de casa após o fim da faculdade é seu apartamento é super limpo e organizado. Tem dois amigos um que já conhecia no Texas e um que veio conhecer em NY este filho de um importante empresário que decidiu investir em seu sonho pois ele sabe que você vale a pena.

-Uau! - Disse Lucas chocado ao ouvir sua história a interrompendo – Como você poderia saber... vocês falaram muito sobre mim, não foi?

\- Na verdade não muito.

Disse ela dando de ombros.

\- O que mais ele disse?

Disse Lucas intrigado.

\- Zay me disse pouca coisa, só o essencial.

\- Tipo?

\- Você se mudou para cá no ensino médio e conheceu uma garota especial, mas tudo parecia conspirar contra vocês então você entrou em um relacionamento com uma garota superficial na tentativa de esquece-la. Isso não durou nem três meses pois você não suportava aquela garota então decidiu ficar sozinho mesmo que as garotinhas quisessem a pegada de um cowboy e quando enfim o terceiro ano estava acabando sua grande chance chegou e você pode sair com a sua paixãozinha de NY que acabou te acompanhando pela faculdade. Tudo parecia bem, você até pensou em se casar com ela e fez o pedido em um jantar clichê, mas infelizmente o destino decidiu que realmente vocês não eram para ser.

\- Não posso dizer que estou surpreso, Zay tem uma boca enorme.

Lucas voltou sua atenção para seu prato ficando em silencio. Aparentemente o recente termino de relacionamento ainda o afetava muito.

\- Bom, bola para a frente, ainda somos jovens e temos muito tempo para quebrar a cara.

Disse ela dando um leve empurrão em seu braço sorrindo para anima-lo.

\- Então senhorita Hart acho que também te devo um mini resumo de sua vida.

\- Oh! – Ela riu – essa eu quero ouvir.

\- Sinto muito se eu a decepcionar. – Ele a encarou e ela animadamente apoiou sua cabeça em suas mãos – infelizmente não tenho muitas fontes sobre você, mas irei tentar. Bom, Maya Hart vinte e seis anos, nascida e crescida nessa cidade, provavelmente nunca passou pela sua cabeça morar em qualquer outro lugar além de Nova York. Ama artes e decidiu se formar em isso, provavelmente em sua casa deve haver pinceis e tintas perdidos em todos os lugares. É independente; sabe o que quer e vai atrás disso sem ter medo; é o que me leva a pensar que foi uma garota problema na escola, do tipo que não queria fazer nada e quebrava algumas regras quando queria. Com certeza teve vários namorados já que gosta de se arriscar, não creio que tenha se apaixonado por ninguém ainda por isso.

\- Certo – disse Maya o cortando – até que você tem um bom palpite cowboy!

Ela riu e voltou sua atenção a sua comida.

 _ **###-####-#####-###**_

 _ **Tem como isso ficar pior?**_ Riley olhou para sua camisa branca manchada que ela teria que ficar por ainda mais quatro horas, se não fosse por estar faminta ela nunca teria deixado o escritório ela não precisava que mais pessoas a vessem naquele estado.

-Hey!

Ela ouviu uma voz familiar atrás dela, Riley se virou e viu o belo moreno sorrir para ela Charlie parecia exausto.

\- Oi Charlie!

Ele olhou para sua blusa.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Um pequeno acidente

Ela disse envergonhada lembrando o que acontecera a algumas horas atrás.

\- Fiquei sabendo que Sr. Minkus está fazendo uma visita aqui essa semana.

\- Ele está.

\- E você está assim, sinto muito!

Ele disse referindo a blusa suja.

\- Não tenho uma blusa reserva, isso é coisa sua.

Ela pagou por seu lanche, Charlie olhou para o atendente.

\- O mesmo que o dela. – Ele se voltou para ela – Bom, sempre temos que estar preparados para algum imprevisto, emergência ou compromisso de última hora. Faz parte da profissão. -Ele sorriu e pegou seu lanche caminhando ao seu lado. - Tem aquela lavanderia a duas ruas daqui eu poderia te emprestar uma camisa vai ficar grande, mas podemos dar um jeito.

\- Não tenho tempo para ir lá só tenho mais dez minutos para voltar para o escritório.

\- Eu poderia leva-la lá para você. O que me diz?

Ela se voltou para ele e sorriu.

-Sério?

\- Sim, vamos?

Ele disse apontando para o prédio do outro lado da rua.

\- Sim.

Eles caminharam até um dos escritórios mais famosos de advocacia da cidade, Riley se sentiu constrangida por caminhar por aquele prédio que ela conhecia tão bem, sua mãe trabalhava lá a anos. Charlie estava ali a três anos, algumas pessoas diriam que isso era por causa de Topanga que o ajudará a entrar por ser namorado de sua filha, mas as pessoas que conheciam Charlie sabiam que ele conseguira isso por seu próprio mérito, já que ele fora um dos melhores estudantes na faculdade de direito.

O elevador se abriu em seu andar poucas pessoas estavam lá a secretaria de Charlie se levantou e foi ao seu encontro transmitindo os recados que ele havia recebido, eles entraram em sua sala acompanhados pela secretaria que deixou algumas pastas sobre a mesa e se despediu. Charlie pegou uma de suas camisas reservas brancas a entregando para Riley, ele pegou uma das pastas que fora deixada em sua mesa pela secretaria, Charlie se virou para dizer aonde ela poderia se trocar, mas suas palavras morreram em seus lábios ao vê-la desabotoar a camisa revelando seu sutiã branco, ele se voltou para a grande parede de vidro a dando privacidade se sentando no canto de sua mesa. A imagem do corpo de Riley invadiu sua mente o que o fez chacoalhar a cabeça, já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que ele a tivera em seus braços, que ele provara seus lábios... _**Pare com isso**_!

\- Pronto! – Ela caminhou até sua frente – Então, muito grande?

Ele a encarou, sua mão foi até seu braço a puxando para mais perto dele.

\- Podemos dar um jeito nisso.

Ele sorriu e deslizou sua mão por seu braço, Riley observou suas mãos que continuavam tendo o mesmo efeito sobre ela, seu olhar se voltou para ele. Faziam dias desde a última vez que ela estivera tão perto dele como agora, Riley mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto o assistia ajeitar suas mangas. Ele estava incrivelmente bonito, talvez isso fosse o efeito do terno, quem ela queria enganar ele ficava melhor a cada dia. Ela se lembrava daquele garoto decidido no ensino médio que a chamara para o Homecoming, ela nunca percebera sua presença, okay, ela sabia que ele existia principalmente porque Missy vivia falando sobre ele pois ela fora a primeira a notar seu interesse por Riley já que eles eram parceiros em biologia; mas a primeira vez que ele falara com ela foi para convida-la para o baile, seu cabelos compridos era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava nele na época até que ela o conheceu realmente e se encantou com o garoto responsável, cavalheiro, prestativo, entre outras qualidades. Ele terminou de ajustar as mangas e a camisa em sua saia dando uma última olhada nela.

\- Está bem melhor! - Ele sorriu ajustando o colarinho da camisa – Acho que você já está pronta para ver o seu chefe.

Ele deslizou sua mão sobre seus braços e seus olhos encontraram os olhos de Riley, ela o olhava intensamente e ele se deu conta que seus corpos estavam a poucos centímetros separados a menor distancia em dias, eles ficaram assim em silêncio um olhando para o outro, até que Riley tomou a iniciativa e se aproximando ainda mais e se inclinando para ele juntando seus lábios. Ela sentiu uma as mãos de Charlie em sua cintura a trazendo para ele a outra em sua nuca entre seus cabelos enquanto seus lábios devoravam-se devido a saudade que sentiam um do outro, Riley o sentiu a empurrar com seu corpo para que ele pudesse se levantar da mesa, ela deu alguns passos para trás e ele a virou pressionando seu corpo na mesa a sentando na mesma sem quebrar o beijo.

As mãos de Riley percorrendo seu peito até o primeiro botão de sua camisa o desabotoando, Charlie separou seus lábios e trilhou um caminho de beijos até seu pescoço o que fez Riley morder seu lábio inferior para impedir que um gemido escapasse de seus lábios, as mãos de Charlie foram para a suas coxas as apertando e a trazendo para mais perto dele, o contato de seus corpos o fez gemer em seu pescoço. Sua camisa caiu ao seu lado no chão, uma das mãos de Charlie foram para o pescoço de Riley parando em seus cabelos dando um leve puxão a fazendo gemer em sua boca, Riley deslizou sua mão pelo abdômen definido do ex-namorado parando na borda de sua calça o puxando pelo cinto para mais perto o envolvendo com suas pernas enquanto uma das mãos de Charlie parou em seu seio o apertando, ambos gemeram com a pressão.

O barulho do telefone tocando ao fundo os acordou de seu pequeno momento, Charlie interrompeu o beijo.

\- Merda!

Ele se afastou de Riley que se levantou rapidamente da mesa não acreditando no que eles acabaram de fazer naquela mesa, Charlie encostou na mesa suas mãos em seu rosto, seu peito se movia rapidamente enquanto ele tentava acalmar sua respiração para recuperar seu controle... _**Isso não devia ter acontecido...**_ Riley pegou sua camisa do chão e se aproximou dele, seu olhar se voltou para ela seus olhos escuros de desejo a fizeram tremer e ela se segurou na cadeira estendendo a camisa para ele; Riley abriu a boca, mas nada saiu a única coisa que ela queria era seus braços sobre ela novamente e todas as aquelas sensações sobre seu corpo que ela não sentia a algum tempo. Mas Charlie não era mais seu namorado, ele era namorado de outra pessoa e aquilo não deveria ter acontecido.

\- Sinto muito - Ele a olhou enquanto colocava sua camisa -eu...eu não devia ter feito aquilo!

\- Desculpe me Riley, não devia ter ido tão longe!

\- Foi minha culpa, nós não estamos juntos eu não devia ter te beijado... eu... – ela se voltou para a parede de vidro, suas mãos estavam agitadas como ela sempre fazia quando estava nervosa – Obrigada pela camisa... – ela se voltou para ele, seus olhos foram para a porta enquanto ela calculava a maneira mais rápida de sair daquele lugar. – Eu não devia ter feito aquilo... eu não tinha direito de fazer isso, você está com outra pessoa...sinto muito! - Seus olhos se encontraram e ele a olhou confuso – Tchau!

\- Como assim Riley? – Ele a viu praticamente correr pela sua sala – Como assim eu estou com alguém? Riley!

Ela fechou a porta, Charlie socou a cadeira frustrado se ele não estivesse em seu atual estado ele a teria seguido... _**Quem disse a ela que estou com alguém?..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **######-####-####-#####-#####**_

Maya suspirou olhando para as prateleiras altas, mesmo os seus saltos que a davam quase mais dez centímetros não a ajudavam as únicas alternativas que ela tinha eram pegar uma cadeira ou escada, no entanto a vontade de se deslocar até uma dessas opções era nenhuma. Maya se pôs na ponta dos pés e tentou colocar o frasco de remédio na prateleira, faltavam poucos centímetros, poucos... _**Vamos, seja legal! ...,**_ mas o fundo do frasco não alcançava a prateleira.

O primeiro sinal de sua presença foi o riso abafado, mas Maya preferiu ignorar se concentrando na tentativa de colocar o frasco na prateleira; sua colônia a envolveu e ela sentiu seu corpo a poucos centímetros do dela a mão em sua cintura a fez se voltar para ele, Lucas tinha um sorriso divertido em seu rosto tomando o frasco da mão de Maya o colocando sem esforço nenhum na prateleira, Maya viu seus olhos pela primeira vez numa tonalidade de verde intenso, ele se voltou para ela e sorriu sua mão ainda em sua cintura quando Maya estava presa entre a estante e seu corpo. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que Lucas se afastou.

\- Valeu Cowboy!

\- Sem problemas! Você já acabou – ele ficou quieto por alguns segundos e um sorriso brincalhão surgiu em seu rosto – pequena pilha de panquecas?

O sorriso de Maya morreu ao ouvir do que Lucas a chamara e ela se pôs a caminhar.

\- Certo, já terminei!

Pelo som de seus passos Lucas teve certeza de que ele a chateou ... _**Parabéns Lucas Friar, você é um completo idiota!...**_ Ele apagara a luz e foi ao seu encontro na entrada da clínica, Maya já pegara suas coisas ela já estava fechando sua bolsa quando percebera sua presença o olhar que ela o deu já acabaria com qualquer dúvida de que ela estava chateada com ele caso ele há tivesse.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- Não!

\- Então já posso ir?

\- Já!

\- Maya, sinto...

Disse ele sem graça, mas Maya o cortou.

\- Boa noite Lucas!

E deixou a clínica sem olhar para trás.

 _ **###-###-#####-######**_

Riley abriu a porta e encontrou as amigas no sofá abrindo as embalagens de comida chinesa, Missy foi a primeira a vê-la o sorriso malicioso típico de sua amiga surgiu em seu rosto e ela deu uma cotovelada em Maya que olhou para Riley, na verdade elas não estavam olhando para a amiga e sim para a camisa da amiga, elas se entre olharam e sorriram.

\- Bom quem começa é Maya já que o dia menos interessante é o dela.

\- Muito obrigada pela consideração Missy!

\- Você irá concordar comigo, então vai logo!

\- Nem começa Missy, eu adoraria que alguém apagasse esse dia. - Disse Riley se jogando nas amigas. Sua cabeça no colo de Missy e os pés em Maya – continuo brava com você só que estou muito cansada para me importar.

\- Não disse!

Disse Missy a Maya.

\- Então tá! Bom, foi um dia normal até o Huckleberry me convidar para almoçar com ele.

-Hum! - Disse Missy maliciosa o que fez Maya revirar os olhos. - Ele te levou naquele restaurante Texano, não foi?

\- Yeah, ele me levou lá!

\- Cara, eu me casaria com o cozinheiro de lá não importa se ele tiver trinta ou se for um cara de oitenta anos. Você já provou o molho que ele faz? Eu deixaria ele melar o meu corpo inteirinho com aquilo!

Disse a morena sonhadora.

\- Eca Missy!

Riley e Maya fizeram cara de desgosto para a amiga.

\- Oh, calem a boca!

\- Bom, nós estávamos lá e conversamos um pouco sobre o que pensamos um do outro e tal. Foi agradável, voltamos para a clínica para terminar o dia, então quando eu estava terminando de organizar as coisas para irmos embora ele foi um idiota e me chamou de pequena pilha de panquecas. Vocês acreditam nisso!

As meninas riram de Maya, elas sabiam que o fato de ser menor, praticamente uma criança, a irritava. Maya não ligava se alguém a chamasse de vadia, mas se a falassem algo sobre sua altura... Ela já quebrou alguns dentes por causa disso a primeira vez que Maya notara que isso seria um problema foi quando ela entrou no ensino médio; todas as vezes que Maya precisava falar com alguém ela precisava levantar seu rosto para poder vê-los nos olhos o que a rendeu vários apelidos.

-Não vejo a graça.

Disse a loira irritada para as amigas.

\- Em defesa dele você o chama de Cowboy, Huckleberry, estrela solitária, entre outros apelidos é normal que ele queira retaliar.

Disse Missy em defesa de Lucas o que fez Maya lançar uma almofada na morena que a pegou.

\- Bom, hora da Riley!

\- É necessário?

Riley choramingou.

\- Todo dia, levante essa bunda gorda daí e nos conte como foi seu maravilhoso dia!

Riley bufou e se sentou.

\- Certo! Hoje Sr. Minkus veio fazer uma visita na empresa.

Riley parou de falar e as amigas a viram corar, Missy caiu na gargalhada o que fez com que Maya a olhasse como se ela estivesse com alguém problema.

\- Então?

\- Eu dormi como meu chefe!

\- Você fez o que Riley?

Disse Maya sua boca se tornou um perfeito O o que fez Missy rir ainda mais.

\- Eu dormi com Farkle Minkus!

\- Porra, Riley! Por que você está rindo? Você sabia disso?

\- Fui a primeira a saber.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Bom o plano era evitar qualquer lugar em que ele estivesse, mas as coisas não deram certo.

Riley escondeu seu rosto em suas mãos constrangida.

\- Você foi lá e falou com ele como eu te disse?

\- Na verdade o plano de ficar no banheiro a semana inteira seria o melhor e menos constrangedor.

\- Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu Riley? - Disse Missy preocupada – ele foi mau com você?

\- Não ele foi super educado comigo.

\- Então o que houve?

Disse Maya gesticulando para a amiga continuar.

\- Bom tem a ver com eu tentando me esconder, ele estando no mesmo cômodo que eu, um carrinho de limpeza, eu correndo, um grande barulho e água para todo lado.

Missy caiu do sofá rindo quando imaginou a cena da amiga caída no chão, Maya mordeu seu lábio inferior se impedindo de rir da amiga.

\- Você é a pior pessoa do mundo!

Disse Riley chateada para Missy.

\- Tudo teria sido simples se você tivesse dito essa simples palavra oi.

\- O que houve depois? Vocês se falaram?

\- Ele me ajudou e perguntou se eu estava bem, então eu fui ao banheiro me limpar e não o vi mais.

\- Bom a parte mais interessante da história é essa camisa. Ele te emprestou uma camisa já que você estava toda suja?

Disse Missy apontando para a camisa que Riley vestia.

\- Não, Charlie me emprestou.

\- Você encontrou Charlie?

Maya a questionou.

\- Eu estava com fome então tive que ir até a rua para comprar algo com a minha blusa toda imunda e quando eu estava na fila o encontrei.

\- Como foi?

Disse Missy dando um leve tapinha em sua coxa a confortando.

\- Ele foi legal, fomos até seu escritório para conseguir a camisa e...

Riley coçou sua cabeça se sentindo corar.

\- E?

Disse Maya gesticulando para que a amiga continuasse.

\- O que vocês fizeram?

Quando Missy disse isso Riley ficou ainda mais vermelha e a boca de Missy se tornou um perfeito O seguido por um sorriso malicioso.

\- As coisas ficaram intensas.

\- Intensas tipo?

Disse Missy a pressionando.

\- Tipo ele sem camisa.

\- Como isso aconteceu?

Disse Maya se aproximando mais da amiga.

\- Nós estávamos tão perto as mãos dele estava sobre mim e eu o beijei.

\- Vocês transaram na mesa dele?

Disse Missy animada.

\- Não fomos tão longe. O barulho do telefone nos despertou.

Missy riu.

\- Vocês já transaram no escritório dele?

\- Não, nunca faríamos isso é um local de trabalho Missy, minha mãe trabalha lá!

Disse Riley indignada para a amiga.

-E se o telefone não tivesse tocado?

\- Eu são sei o que aconteceria, Maya.

\- Você queria fazer aquilo?

\- Droga, sim, muito!

\- Consigo imaginar. Ele continua a correr ou a ir à academia quando precisa pensar em um processo?

\- Eu acho que sim, Missy.

\- Sinto muito por você, Riley. Deve ter sido difícil ver aquele abdômen definido e todos aqueles músculos ao alcance de suas mãos e boca para fazer o que você quiser. - Disse Missy rindo ao ver a cara feia que a amiga a lançou. – Charlie é obviamente pegavel e Farkle também ele tem toda aquele magnetismo sexual e aquela coisa que ele tem que me faria completamente caída por ele se o cara do E-06 não tivesse aparecido na minha vida.

\- Não importa, Charlie está com alguém e fazer aquilo não foi certo.

\- Ele terminou com você, eu pensei que ele não, você sabe, que os sentimentos tivessem mudado.

\- Bem, os meus aparentemente continuam aqui, Maya.

\- Eles não terminaram porque ele não gosta mais dela, foi porque ele sente que não está dando a atenção que ela merece, provavelmente Charlie ainda tem fortes sentimentos por você Riley, talvez vocês só precisem de mais um tempo afastados para aceitar essa atual situação.

\- Se Charlie aparecesse agora ali naquela porta e dissesse que te quer de volta. O que você faria?

-Foram tantos anos Maya, nos conhecemos a mais de dez e estou tão acostumada a ele, a estar com ele que em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça ficar com outras pessoas.

\- Riley, você o ama ou está acostumada a ele?

\- Por que você está me perguntando isso, Maya?

\- Você sabe que você tem aquela resistência a mudanças e o seu relacionamento com Charlie era tudo tão certo e previsível...

\- Você está me dizendo que talvez eu sinta a falta de estar com Charlie e de como isso é algo constante, algo confortável que não exige muito cuidado.

-Talvez, você já pensou nisso?

\- Nunca!

\- Talvez seja uma boa hora para conhecer outras pessoas, Riley. Charlie foi seu primeiro relacionamento sério após a escola o que fez com que você perdesse algumas experiencias da faculdade. Talvez seja um bom momento para conhecer outros caras e se depois de experimentar outros relacionamentos você descobrir que nenhum deles supera ao que vocês tinham... talvez vocês possam voltar.

Missy olhou para as amigas, Maya tinha um ponto, mas ela não conseguia evitar aquela sensação de que isso não terminaria bem, algo estava errado.


	5. Arte, Casamento e passado

**Oi Pessoas!**

 **Tudo bem?**

 **Mais um capitulo horrível para vocês, tenham uma ótima semana!**

* * *

\- Por que você disse aquilo?

\- Ela sempre coloca apelidos em mim então resolvi revidar, só que não foi nada tão mal assim!

Disse Lucas a Zay. Maya o estava dando gelo desde que chegou naquela manhã, ela só dizia coisas extremamente necessárias a ele, o que ele achou uma atitude infantil da parte dela pois ele nunca fizera nada quando ela resolvera chama-lo de todos aqueles apelidos; depois de duas horas desse tratamento ele já estava cansado disso. Ele jogou seu segundo café do dia na pia o que fez Farkle e Zay o encarrarem.

\- O que foi? Ela está com raiva, não sou idiota de beber esse copo especial para mim.

\- Bom em defesa dela, você sabe que ela é pequena e te garanto que ninguém gosta de ser lembrado de sua altura, especialmente se você for muito baixo para a sua idade.

Disse Zay colocando seus pés sobre a mesa descontraidamente.

\- Peça desculpas a ela e deixe isso para trás.

\- Já tentei várias vezes, mas ela sempre me corta, Farkle.

-De a ela algo que ela goste. O que você sabe dela?

Disse Zay, Lucas se sentou na mesa ao lado de seus pés pensando em o que sabia sobre Maya Hart.

\- Praticamente nada, ela cresceu aqui na cidade, ela trabalhava em uma galeria antes de tudo acontecer.

\- É mesmo você a atropelou!

Disse Farkle rindo.

\- Ela aparentemente é uma artista...

Zay o interrompeu.

\- Dê a ela um quadro, acho que ela vai gostar.

\- Ou você poderia a levar para uma exposição de artes, um amigo meu vai fazer uma exposição em sua galeria no fim de semana.

Disse Farkle apontando mais uma opção.

\- Isso é interessante, mas como vou conseguir leva-la se ela nem está falando comigo?

Os amigos ficaram em silêncio tentando encontrar outra opção, Maya entrou na sala.

\- Com licença Dr. Friar, aqui estão as coisas que o senhor me pediu.

Ela colocou alguns papéis sobre a mesa se voltando para a porta logo depois.

\- Obrigada, senhorita Hart!

\- Hey, Maya!

Ela se voltou para Zay ao ouvi-lo chama-la parando na porta.

\- Sim?

\- Você aparenta ser uma pessoa que gosta de artes, estou errado?

\- Não, me dedico a artes desde os treze anos, me formei em isso e trabalhava com isso, até que coisas aconteceram.

Ela lançou um rápido olhar a Lucas.

\- Bem, vai ter uma exposição de artes no fim de semana, gostaríamos de saber se você estaria interessada em ir?

Maya estranhou sua pergunta, mas seu lado artista falou primeiro já faziam meses que ele não tinha contato com esse mundo.

\- Eu adoraria ir.

\- Bom, então está marcado você vai com o Cowboy ali para ensina-lo um pouco de civilização, boas maneiras e um pouco de coisa de cidade grande. Confesso que as vezes ele se esquece de como é socializar com pessoas e pode dizer algumas bobagens. Estou feliz que você está aqui para ajudá-lo com isso.

Disse Zay brincando, ao ouvir que ela seria acompanhante de Lucas Maya lançou-o um olhar zangado... Não _ **vou a lugar nenhum com Huckleberry...**_ Lucas lançou um olhar mortal a Zay.

\- Bom, então vou providenciar os ingressos para vocês.

Disse Farkle no meio da batalha de olhares.

\- Bom, eu adoraria ir, mas não sei se poderei ir, mesmo assim obrigada pelo convite!

\- Bom, o convite está em aberto, só me dizer sua decisão.

Maya sorriu para Farkle e deixou a sala sob os olhares dos três.

-Pronto! - Disse Zay divertido – Vamos seguir, como vai Farkle?

-Não acredito que você fez isso!

Disse Lucas irritado com o amigo se sentindo um garotinho de cinco anos que mãe tinha que arrumar um encontro, não que uma mãe arrumaria um encontro para seu filho de cinco anos, mas era como ele se sentia.

\- Hora do Farkle!

Disse ele ignorando Lucas.

\- Vocês lembram daquela garota que eu contei a vocês?

\- A bêbada bonitinha que não sabia onde morava? -Disse Zay batendo suas mãos ao lembrar, Farkle assentiu – Oh, o que aconteceu?

\- Vocês sabem que andei meio deixando de lado o escritório daqui por causa da empresa de Boston e a abertura de mais uma filial em Illinois, bom eu acabei a encontrando quando estava no escritório ontem.

-Sério? Este mundo é pequeno mesmo! Conte-nos como foi, vocês se falaram?

Zay se voltou para o amigo ansioso pela continuação da história.

\- Bom, não falamos muito. Digamos que ela esbarrou com o carrinho de limpeza e com todo o barulho fui ver o que estava acontecendo e ela estava bem ali. Mas ainda não consegui falar com ela, nunca havia reparado o quão grande o escritório daqui é até esses dias. Ela aparentemente parece estar muito ocupada e as vezes fico sem graça de aborda-la e atrapalhar o trabalho dela. Tipo hoje a vi umas cinco vezes, mas ela sempre some de repente.

Zay pareceu pensar em algo sobre o que o amigo os dissera, mas ele optou por não dizer o que era.

\- Então ela é mais bonita a luz do dia ou foi apenas a magia da noite?

\- Ela é bonita, muito bonita.

Disse Farkle ficando vermelho.

\- Oh! Nosso garotinho vai sair da seca!

Disse Zay bagunçando seu cabelo o que fez Farkle tentar escapar de suas mãos.

\- É mesmo quem foi a última namorada dele mesmo?

Disse Lucas brincando e Zay estalou seus dedos tentando lembrar o nome.

\- Como era mesmo... Aquela garota de química... Ela tinha um cabelo preto comprido...

\- Lizzy.

Disse Farkle. Eles se conheceram na faculdade e Farkle se interessou pela inteligência da garota, eles conseguiam falar por horas de coisas que as pessoas usualmente acham chatas.

\- É mesmo. E aquela ruiva?

\- Veronica? - Disse Lucas se lembrando – foi um dos rolos dele há três meses atrás.

\- O que houve com ela? Você não nos disse.

\- Não deu certo, nós não combinávamos, ela era bonita e... intensa. Ela mal me deixava falar, dizia que preferia minha boca fazendo outras coisas. Não estava suportando mais essa situação.

\- Cara, por que você está reclamando? Ela seria o meu sonho de garota!

\- Como vai a boate, Zay?

\- Muito bem! Vamos ter mais um casal de dançarinos lá.

 _ **######-#####-######-#####-###**_

Riley suspirou na fila enquanto esperava por seu pedido, ela olhava distraída para o celular lendo as mensagens inúteis que Missy a mandava, ela sentia pena da amiga, Missy sempre fora agitada, animada e ficar o dia todo em casa sozinha devia estar sendo uma tortura para ela, Riley não dava mais dois dias até receber ligações desesperadas da amiga a cada cinco minutos.

\- Hey!

Uma voz amigável a tirou de seu celular, uma ruiva surgiu em sua frente ela tinha o maior sorriso em seu rosto. Riley não a reconheceu de imediato, havia algo familiar nela, mas ela não havia conhecido tantas ruivas em sua vida.

\- Oi!

\- Também sem vontade de cozinhar?

\- Nem um pouco de vontade.

Ela sorriu sem graça por não lembrar da simpática mulher, a ruiva se aproximou ficando ao seu lado.

\- Charlie não vai jantar em casa hoje, então decidi dar uma volta em busca de algo para comer.

Charlie, ouvir o nome de Charlie era tudo o que ela precisava para se lembrar da ruiva na porta do apartamento do ex-namorado naquela noite em que ela tomou coragem para ir a sua casa depois daqueles dias afastados.

\- A Pizza deles é boa?

\- Sim, uma das melhores!

Disse Riley simpática, mas o que ela queria mesmo era ignorara a ruiva.

\- Então estou em um bom lugar! – Elas ficaram em silencio por um tempo, mas a ruiva tomou a iniciativa novamente continuando a conversa - Eu sei que Charlie e você terminaram, eu o acho um completo idiota por ter feito isso. Vocês estavam tão felizes, com tantos planos e foram tantos anos juntos. Sabe eu os achava e continuo achando o casal perfeito, sério!

Riley a olhou sem entender o que ela estava dizendo, pois supostamente ela não deveria gostar de Riley já que a outra era a atual namorada de Charlie.

\- Nós somos bem próximos e eu gostava de passar horas ouvindo-o falar sobre você, nunca o vi tão feliz, e de repente acabou eu não entendi e não consigo entender o motivo disso. Tipo isso é tão idiota!

\- Vocês falavam sobre mim?

\- Claro, sempre querendo ou não nós falávamos, tipo se ele vesse uma pedra na rua ele falaria de uma vez que tinha uma pedrinha na rua em que vocês estavam passando quando iam a um encontro.

A ruiva riu ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos. Riley mordeu sua bochecha quando algo passou por sua cabeça... Então _ **eles se conhecem a tanto tempo e ela sabia sobre mim, mas eu nunca soube nada sobre ela pelo menos até essa semana e de repente Charlie decide terminar comigo do nada e agora está com ela.**_

\- Tinha vezes que eu acabava dormindo ao telefone. Eu sei eu era idiota, confesso que tinha ciúmes do que vocês tinham, pois pensei que nunca ateria aquela coisa para mim.

 _ **E agora ela tem...**_ disse divertida uma voz na cabeça de Riley, ela sentiu aquela dor já conhecida começar a invadi-la novamente.

\- Demorou um pouco, mas eu já consegui essa conexão e é tão bom!

Riley viu seus olhos brilharem mostrando o quão feliz ela estava e isso a deixou pior, Riley até considerou deixar a pizza para lá, mas ela provavelmente já deveria estar pronta.

\- Que bom para vocês!

Riley conseguiu ouvir a amargura em sua voz, o que a fez se sentir mal em o ter usado, mas aparentemente a ruiva não percebeu.

\- Obrigada! – Ela sorriu agradecida – Espero que o termino de relacionamento de vocês não nos atrapalhe, pois eu adoraria ter a famosa Riley Matthews como minha melhor amiga e a ter em meu casamento.

\- Casamento?

Riley sentiu como se uma faca atravessasse seu peito, o impacto da notícia a fez se segurar em um dos bancos próximos a elas.

\- É novo, tipo você é uma das primeiras pessoas a saber, vim para Nova York apenas para isso. Olhe o que ele me deu.

Ela mostrou animadamente a bela aliança em sua mão, Riley a tocou e sentiu as lagrimas se formarem.

\- Foi na London Eye. Charlie estava estranho me perguntando coisas aleatórias a semana inteira até que chegamos na parte de como seria um encontro perfeito para mim e eu contei sobre um filme que eu havia assistido quando criança em que o cara pedia a namorada em casamento na London Eye, eu sempre quis que isso acontecesse comigo, mas como eu morava em uma pequena cidade a poucos minutos daqui isso era irreal para mim. De repente me vi na London Eye com um anel em minha mão, chorei horrores tipo minha maquiagem borrou e eu estava pior que um palhaço.

Ela riu com os olhos cheios de lagrimas devido a lembrança da noite, Riley ouviu seu nome ser chamado para pegar seu pedido e ela usou isso como desculpa para encerrar a conversa, ela foi até o balcão e pegou seu pedido se voltando para as portas.

\- Foi muito bom te ver!

A ruiva sorriu se aproximando.

\- Tenho que ir indo, desejo a vocês tudo de bom, meus parabéns!

-Obrigada Riley, tenha uma ótima noite!

Riley sorriu educadamente como seus pais a haviam ensinado. _**Não importa o que aconteça apenas sorria...**_. Ela disse para sim mesma lutando contra qualquer outra coisa que ela quisesse fazer ao contrário disso.

Riley se viu andando pelas ruas sem nem saber onde estava, ela estava tão envolvida com seus pensamentos que não notara que havia pego o caminho errado até a estação, ela havia saído em uma das ruas onde ficavam alguns dos restaurantes mais famosos da cidade. Alguns nomes a eram conhecidos devido ao trabalho de sua mãe _ **,**_ que como advogada as vezes tinha jantares com alguns clientes importantes de seu escritório ali. Ela observou algumas fachadas e riu de si mesma ao lembrar que ela queria ir a um desses quando era criança, algo que não era possível para seus pais. Ela e Charlie haviam passado por aquelas ruas algumas vezes quando estavam no começo de seu relacionamento, Charlie brincava sobre qual seria o restaurante em que ele iria fazer o pedido, ela poderia escolher desde que os seguranças fossem mais legais e não se importassem de ter uma pessoa ajoelhada na frente do restaurante.

Ela parou na frente de um hotel que tinha um dos melhores restaurantes de NY, ela amava a coloração dourada que ele tinha a noite em suas colunas, haviam alguns degraus o separando da calçada o dando impressão de ser mais alto do que realmente era, ela amava aquele antigo prédio. Seu momento de admiração foi interrompido pela porta de um carro batendo e ela suspirou se voltando para rua.

Riley sempre pensara que NY é um lugar enorme e que se você for extremamente sortudo talvez você se esbarrasse com alguém que você conhecesse por essas ruas, mas aparentemente ela estava errada. _**Você está de brincadeira, não é?**_ Foi seu primeiro pensamento ao ver a pessoa que se afastava do taxi, seu cabelo escuro estava perfeitamente alinhado, ele usava um dos seus melhores ternos o que significava que o jantar que ele provavelmente teria em alguns minutos era muito importante, ele parecia encerrar uma ligação quando seu olhar encontrou com o dela.

Sabe aquelas coisas que são inevitáveis, tipo quando você está caminhando pelas ruas e acaba encontrando uma pessoa que você gosta e seu corpo reage a presença dessa pessoa e você querendo ou não sente um sorriso se formar em seu rosto automaticamente. Talvez essa fosse a razão do sorriso presente no rosto de Charlie ao reconhece-la, seus passos que iam em direção ao restaurante de voltaram para a direção dela, ela viu seus passos confiantes oscilarem ela viu nervosismo em seus movimentos, Riley voltou seu olhar para a rua olhando para qualquer coisa menos ele.

-Riley!

Ela se voltou para ele e ela não soube o porquê, mas seu olhar foi direto para sua mão, talvez em busca de um sinal de que tudo havia mudado tão rápido nos últimos meses. _**O que você estava esperando? Você gostaria de ver uma aliança em seu dedo só para dizer que tudo definitivamente acabou? Esperava mais de você Riley Matthews.**_

\- Oi, Charlie!

\- Você por aqui?

\- Me distrai e acabei parando aqui. – Ela voltou seu olhar para a rua- Jantar importante?

\- Sim, estamos tentando conseguir um contrato com uma empresa do exterior muito importante.

\- Boa sorte!

Ela sorriu amigável

\- Obrigado, Riley!

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos. Quando você convive com algumas pessoas por um tempo e realmente presta atenção nela, você consegue prever algumas de suas ações, você consegue lê-las, talvez tenha sido a sutil mudança no brilho dos olhos de Charlie acompanhada com sua mão em seus cabelos os bagunçando sem que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, isso era sinal suficiente para que Riley saísse, para que ela corresse pois tudo poderia ficar confuso quando ele abrisse a boca no momento certo.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Bem e você?

\- Bem.

Estava na hora de ir, ela sabia disso, ela apenas precisava comunicar isso a suas pernas, mas aparentemente elas decidiram que queriam ver o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

\- Nós precisamos conversar.

 _ **Corra Riley, corra!**_

\- Precisamos?

\- Você sabe que sim.

Ele se aproximou e Riley estava feliz por as pizzas serem uma barreira entre eles, ele iria insistir nisso, ele era teimoso não importa o que ela diga.

\- Por quê?

\- Você sabe!

\- O que eu sei?

O que ela sabia? Na verdade, muitas coisas, algumas ela preferia não saber.

\- Riley, isso não vai dar em lugar nenhum. Pare!

\- Não estou fazendo nada.

Ela se fingiu de desentendida.

\- Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu em minha sala.

Ela tinha algo na ponta de sua língua, mas ela não teve oportunidade de dizer pois eles foram interrompidos por alguém próximo a eles.

\- Vamos Charlie?

Ele se voltou para o grupo que acabara de chegar.

\- Sim senhor Smith.

Ele sorriu e o grupo foi em direção ao hotel.

\- Nós precisamos conversar.

Ele sussurrou antes de deixa-la com um boa noite.

 _ **-###-####-###-#####-####-####-###-###**_

As vezes a vida é engraçada você pensa que tudo está sob controle, que tudo está certo e que você é tão sortudo por tudo estar tão bem que quando algo acontece e mostra para você que você não sabe de nada e que talvez você estivesse vivendo em uma completa bolha, alienado a tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta, o que você faz?

Lucas olhava fixamente a caixa ao lado da porta de seu apartamento, ela fazia parte de sua sala a alguns meses e ele ainda esperava para que sua dona a buscasse o que estava parecendo idiotice depois de todos esses dias. Ela não viria, eles estavam furiosos e disseram coisas horríveis um para o outro, coisas que sua mãe o faria lavar sua boca com sabão ao saber pois ela o havia criado melhor.

Talvez o melhor fosse manda-la, mas aquela voz dentro de sua cabeça queria saber o que ele havia feito de tão errado para que tudo acabasse daquele jeito, ela era tudo para ele e Lucas queria saber quando foi que ele passou de tudo para nada. Sua mãe o havia dito a alguns meses atrás para ele tomar cuidado que talvez não fosse a hora certa, que talvez ele estivesse dando um passo maior que suas pernas poderiam dar, porém, ele encarou isso como sua mãe com medo de perder seu filho mais velho, ele foi tão idiota.

Ele desviou seu olhar da caixa e voltou para o seu celular, os cabelos loiros ondulados surgiram em sua tela e ele viu que Zay havia curtido algumas de suas fotos a que chamou atenção foi uma em que ela estava com seus cabelos em um coque bagunçado ela usava uma blusa enorme desgastada, Maya estava pintando uma tela e elas estava muito concentrada em seu interior nem percebendo que alguém a tirara.

Ele se viu indeciso entre solicitar uma amizade ou fazer de conta que nunca vira sua conta, ela provavelmente faria de conta que não vira sua solicitação segundo seu humor nesse dia, talvez fosse melhor esperar um pouco.

 _ **_#########-#########_**_

Ele havia a ignorado desde quando ela era criança pois ele não tinha nenhum interesse nela, ela era apenas a amiga de sua sobrinha que tinha uma grande queda por ele, mas com os anos ela se tornara uma bela mulher e ele não era nenhum idiota caso ela um dia o perguntasse se ele gostaria de dar uma volta, sair, fazer qualquer coisa com ela ele obviamente diria que sim.

Entre as amigas de Riley, Maya era a que ele tinha melhor relacionamento, ele sabia que Riley precisava de alguém para equilibrar sua vida para que ela não fosse toda algodão doce, coelhos e todas as coisas fofas que ela pensava. No começo ele gostava de sua inocência, mas com o tempo ele começou a se preocupar com sua sobrinha no mundo dos encontros, beijos entre outras coisas que acontece na adolescência, saber que Maya estava na vida de sua sobrinha a ajudando nessa fase complicada o deixava feliz, mas ela não só Maya ela também tinha Missy.

Missy Bradford, baixinha, cabelos castanhos e olhos de avelam e uma boca perfeitamente desenhada que tinha resposta para tudo desde que você não fosse adulto, apareceu na vida de Riley em seu terceiro ano no ensino fundamental e Josh soube que ela seria um problema em alguns anos por causa de suas atitudes não condizentes com sua idade.

Todos pensavam que Maya era a garota problema, mas ele apostava que era Missy a melhor em colocar-se em problemas das três. Ele se lembrava de uma vez em que houve uma superfesta em uma das irmandades da universidade, ele havia comentado sobre isso no café da manhã com seu irmão falando que era a melhor do ano e ele ficou surpreso ao ver a morena sentada no balcão, seu amigo estava falando sobre uma morena gostosa que ele havia visto a alguns minutos atrás e apontaram para a garota no balcão o que o fez quase engasgar quando a reconheceu. Missy estava conversando, melhor flertando com um cara do último ano ela tinha um copo em sua mão e o cara estava com uma de suas mãos em sua coxa, se ela estava ali com certeza Maya e Riley também estavam.

Ele deixou seu amigo falando sozinho e foi ao encontro dos dois, o cara pegou seu copo e se afastou aparentemente ele iria reenche-lo o que o irritou ainda mais.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele disse parando em sua frente Missy riu já sob o efeito do álcool.

\- Tio Josh!

Ela o puxou para um abraço.

\- Eu não sou seu tio Missy! Onde estão elas?

\- Elas quem?

Ela disse divertida.

\- Riley e Maya, não se faça de boba!

\- Acho que estão em casa.

\- E eu sou um porco se isso é verdade.

\- Na verdade você é.

Ele arqueou sua sobrancelha esperando a resposta o que fez Missy revirara os olhos

\- Da última vez que as vi, elas estavam no sofá.

\- Você as deixou sozinhas?

Disse Josh irritado, seu irmão o iria matar se algo acontecesse aquelas garotas.

\- Maya está com Riley, não se preocupe!

\- E você?

\- O que tem eu?

\- Quem está cuidando de você?

\- Já estou grandinha para isso.

\- Hum, vamos ver.… você deixou um cara que nunca viu na vida pegar bebida para você?

\- Foi só uma cerveja!

\- Foi só uma cerveja! - disse ele irritado imitando sua voz - Desce, vou leva-las embora!

\- Não, a festa acabou de começar!

Missy cruzou seus braços mostrando que não iria a lugar nenhum.

\- Ela acabou de terminar para vocês, vamos!

Ele a puxou do balcão a fazendo quase cair.

\- Calma seu ogro!

\- Algum problema?

Disse uma voz atrás dele, ele se voltou e viu o cara de alguns minutos atrás.

\- Não, estamos indo!

\- Ela parece que não quer ir!

Disse o cara ameaçador e Missy entrou na frente de Josh.

\- Está tudo bem Andrew.

\- Só estou levando minha namorada e suas amigas para casa, obrigada por distrai-la um pouco.

Ele disse pegando a mão de Missy para tira-la da cozinha, mas o cara o segurou.

\- É seu cara?

Missy riu.

\- É, ele definitivamente é um cara, me dê um beijinho meu docinho.

Ela podia ver a cara de desgosto escondida atrás do sorriso que ele tinha em seu rosto o que a fez rir.

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto de demonstrações em público, lindinha!

\- Bobagem!

Ela o puxou pela camiseta e deu um leve selinho em seus lábios o outro cara pareceu relaxar um pouco o soltando e ele a envolveu com seus braços.

\- Desculpe eu não sabia que ela está acompanhada.

Disse o cara se afastando e Josh depositou um leve beijo em sua testa permanecendo assim até o cara sumir de vista.

\- Eca! - Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse limpando sua própria boca. – Nunca mais faça isso!

\- Esse foi o ponto alto da sua noite, fique grato Matthews, você é nojento!

\- Vamos embora!

\- Só mais meia hora, serei uma menina boazinha! - Disse ela fingindo arrumar a camisa dele – Por favor!

Ela usou sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono o que o fez bufar.

\- Vinte minutos!

\- Trinta!

\- Vinte!

\- Trinta e lavo sua roupa essa semana!

\- Okay, mas você vai ficar em meu campo de vista, nada de aceitar bebidas dos outros, nada de subir para os quartos...

\- Okay tio!

Ela o cortou o que o fez bufar, Josh voltou para seu grupo de amigos no canto. Em alguns minutos de conversa ele a perdeu entre os universitários o que o fez se desculpar e começar o seu trabalho de ser babá.

Talvez fosse o olhar que ela o lançou o desconforto estava em seu rosto enquanto ela se via entre a parede e o corpo de algum bêbado que fez Josh ir ao seu encontro.

\- Hey baby, estava te procurando - Ele disse a puxando e envolvendo seu corpo com seus braços - Maya quer saber se já podemos ir?

\- Já abasteceu o carro?

Disse ela para que o cara ouvisse, ele olhou para os dois e se afastou, Missy sussurrou um obrigada e se afastou dele.

\- Onde elas estão?

\- Ainda não as vi. Acho que vou dar uma olhada lá em cima.

Disse Missy indo para as escadas e Josh a acompanhou, o corredor estava vazio apenas duas portas estavam abertas, uma de um quarto e outra do banheiro onde não havia ninguém.

\- E agora?

Ele disse frustrado.

\- Abrimos as portas.

Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia a se fazer.

\- Eu não vou abrir!

Disse ele quando ele imaginou os cenários que ele podia encontrar ao abri-las.

\- Você é um frangote!

\- Não estaríamos aqui se você não as estivesse atraído para cá.

\- Cala boca!

\- Não, você é uma irresponsável!

\- Cala a boca ou eu vou te contaminar com os meus germes.

Disse ela irritada seus olhos o fuzilavam.

\- Você tem noção de tantas formas essa noite pode terminar mal, Missy? E se algo tiver acontecido com...

Missy o empurrou na parede com raiva o que o fez calar a boca devido a surpresa.

\- Disse cale a boca Matthews, você me irrita!

\- Tente fazer com que eu me cale!

Disse ele desafiador e um sorriso maléfico surgiu no rosto de Missy, ele sentiu as mãos dela em seu cabelo o puxando para ela e Missy uniu seus lábios. Josh sentiu seus lábios macios contra os dele e o gosto amargo da cerveja em sua boca, Josh ficou desorientado por alguns segundos enquanto seu cérebro tentava entender essa nova situação e de repente ela se afastou ofegante. Ele a olhou confuso enquanto um sorriso de vitória surgiu nos lábios dela.

\- Bem, eu consegui!

Então ela o havia deixado sem palavras com apenas um beijo e a única coisa que ele queria era tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dela, ele estava tão focado em seus olhos divertidos que nem percebeu que ele caminhava em sua direção e que a cada passo o sorriso de Missy se desfazia enquanto ela tentava manter distância entre eles. Missy encontrou a parede e ele apoiou seu peso em seu braço ao lado da cabeça dela.

\- Por que me beijou novamente, Missy?

Missy não respondeu, o sorriso que estava em seu rosto a alguns segundos atrás se extinguiu enquanto ela se dava conta do quão próximo ele estava.

\- Qual o problema Missy? O gato comeu sua língua? - Ela abriu sua boca, porém, não disse nada – dois beijos em uma única noite, acho que alguém está interessada em mim.

Ele disse aproximando seus lábios, Josh segurou um riso quando viu os olhos dela se focarem em seus lábios, Missy ficou sem dizer nada por alguns segundos.

\- Quem?

Ele pegou uma mexa de seu cabelo e brincou com ela, seus olhos se encontraram com o dela.

\- Bradford, está tão bêbada que não sabe mais o que faz?

Ele riu e tirou seu peso de seu braço afastando dela, Missy semicerrou seus olhos e ele soube que ela o ofenderia de alguma forma.

\- Provavelmente muito bêbada já nunca faria isso sóbria. Você é nojento!

Ele riu e a puxou pela cintura o que a fez espalmar suas mãos em seu peito para manter alguma distância entre eles.

\- Dizem que quem desdenha quer comprar, Bradford.

Josh sussurrou em seu ouvido, Missy sentiu uma das mãos de Josh deslizarem em sua costa parando em sua nuca entre os cabelos dela, seus olhos estavam presos nos dele o que a fez inconscientemente morder seu lábio inferior.

Ela sentiu seus lábios levemente mal tocando os dela e quando ela tentava os unir ele se afastava rapidamente tentando mostra-la que ela era a única que queria o beijo, ela o sentiu rir de sua frustração.

\- O que é isso Bradford? Um momento de fraqueza?

\- Cale a boca!

\- Tudo bem, então!

Ele uniu seus lábios em um beijo quente, Josh colocou-a contra a parede pressionando seus corpos, uma das mãos de Missy foi até seu cabelo dando um leve puxão e a outra percorreu seu peito. Josh mordeu seu lábio inferior e passou sua atenção para seu pescoço o beijando com a intensão de deixar marcas nele enquanto uma de suas mãos puxava o cabelo de Missy. Missy mordeu seu lábio inferior na tentativa falha de evitar um gemido, ela sentiu Josh rir contra seu pescoço ao ouvi-la o que a fez puxar seu cabelo com força e ele revidou com mais uma marca em seu pescoço.

Josh deslizou uma de suas mãos até a coxa de Missy separando suas pernas e apertando a pele que seu short deixou exposta enquanto ele se posicionava ainda mais próximo dela, pressionando seus quadris nos dela o que fez Missy puxá-lo e colocar seus lábios nos dela para mais um beijo intenso. Eles interromperam o beijo para recuperar o folego, os lábios de Missy desceram para a sua mandíbula parando em sua garganta deixando beijos lentos acompanhados com leves mordidas o que fez Josh pressionar seus corpos ainda mais gemendo em seu ouvido, mas a risada e a conversa que surgiu na escada os separou, Josh deu alguns passos no corredor ficando longe de Missy, esta que permaneceu encostada na parede se recuperando de todas aquelas sensações, seu rosto estava vermelho e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Algo que ele se sentia horrível em confessar era que ele queria mais algum tempo com ela naquele corredor, mas felizmente ou infelizmente Maya e Riley surgiram no corredor andando apressadamente.

\- Riley onde você estava?

\- Vou vomitar

Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de correr para o banheiro.

Josh se arrependera demais daquela noite, ele não devia tê-la beijado Missy é amiga de sua sobrinha, era uma garota do segundo ano do ensino médio enquanto ele era um cara que estava na universidade. Ele passou a evitar a casa de seu irmão depois disso e quando eles se viram pela primeira vez foi algo estranho, mas eles se empenharam muito bem em fingir que nada havia acontecido.

Com o passar do tempo a relação deles se tornou um batendo a porta na cara do outro a cada oportunidade que tinham. Com o fim da faculdade ele se mudou para Los Angeles seu sonho de adolescente e permanecia lá desde então. Ir a Nova York era algo difícil, nos últimos anos ele só foi para lá há dois anos atrás para visitar seu irmão e sobrinhos, foi no aniversário de um ano das meninas em seu novo apartamento. Foi nesse dia que ele pela primeira vez flertou com Maya quando eles estavam sozinhos o que ele percebeu que era uma falsa sensação já que ouviu Missy fingir vomitar ao vê-los.

Talvez fosse legal dar uma passadinha lá, ver como eles estão assim que ele conseguir um tempo do trabalho.

* * *

Até mais!


	6. No mood, Mom! I still love her

**Oi gente,**

 **Como vão vocês?**

 **Terminei esse capitulo hoje no hospital e já escrevi uma parte interessante do próximo enquanto estava entediada, ou seja, isso vai ser terrível!**

 **Tiramisuspice está voltando isso é como um sonho!**

* * *

Farkle olhava entediado para a vista de Nova York através da parede de vidro de seu escritório. Ele estava entediado, mas não era por não ter nada para fazer, pois haviam várias pastas com documentos para serem revisados sobre sua mesa. Ele se sentia assim porque ele queria fazer outra coisa ao invés de sentar naquela cadeira novamente, no entanto ele não tinha coragem para fazer isso. Ele conseguia ouvir Zay rindo dele em sua cabeça, Zay sempre fora o confiante, Lucas o bom e Farkle o Farkle.

Eles haviam se conhecido no ensino médio, Farkle sempre fora o motivo de piada da turma, ele era o esquisito com um nome esquisito por isso alguns caras gostavam de mexer com ele desde o ensino fundamental. Lucas foi o primeiro a chegar em Nova York, ele tinha tudo para ser mais um daqueles caras irritantes, mas acabou surpreendendo Farkle ao defende-lo daqueles caras. Zay chegou alguns meses depois com sua boca enorme o que rendeu problemas a ele nas primeiras semanas e Farkle de repente se viu em uma mesa acompanhado por duas figuras que tinham tudo para não estarem ali com ele.

Farkle caminhou até a porta, porém se deteve, quando ele a abrisse provavelmente haveriam no mínimo dez pessoas o esperando para fazer qualquer coisa, até ir ao banheiro com ele se ele quisesse, mas ele não estava com paciência para isso no momento. Farkle só queria dar uma volta em um certo departamento da empresa, para quem sabe, poder casualmente encontrar com uma certa morena. Talvez seja melhor assim, talvez ela se sinta intimidada de sua presença lá ou talvez ele seja um grande idiota em seus plenos vinte e poucos anos agindo como um adolescente com medo de conversar com uma pessoa que ele achou interessante.

####-#######-#######-

Lucas olhou para suas anotações novamente com medo de ter deixado algo passar, quando um barulho chamou novamente sua atenção, ele olhou para a porta novamente, havia uma oscilação de luz no corredor e tudo estava novamente quieto, ele sentia como se alguém o estivesse observando nos últimos minutos, mas não havia ninguém ali. Ele voltou para suas anotações e o som de um riso chamou novamente sua atenção, Lucas se voltou para a porta a tempo de ver alguns fios loiros desaparecerem.

\- Oi!

Ninguém respondeu.

\- Eu sei que você está ai, apareça!

Ele disse se arrumando na cadeira, uma pequena loira surgiu na porta ela o olhou insegura.

\- Entre!

Lucas gesticulou para ela entrar, ela sorriu e entrou na sala se sentando na cadeira a frente de Lucas com um caderno e um estojo. Ela tinha algo familiar, mas Lucas não sabia o que o causava essa impressão, pois ele nunca a havia visto antes.

\- Qual é seu nome?

Disse ele amigavelmente.

\- May como uma das minhas avós, daquelas avós bem velhas que não conhecemos porque elas já morreram antes de termos nascido.

Disse a loira meio tímida.

\- Oi May, eu sou...

\- Você é Huckleberry!

Ela disse decidida o que fez Lucas quase rir, com certeza ela havia conversado com Maya.

\- Pelo visto você já conheceu Maya.

Disse fechando suas anotações para dar-lhe sua total atenção.

\- Conheço ela a anos, ela é minha irmã mais velha.

Lucas a olhou surpreso, ela tinha as mesmas curvas loiras que a irmã, mas seus olhos eram uma divertida mistura de verde com castanho. May abriu seu caderno de desenhos e se pôs a pintar despreocupada.

\- Não sabia que Maya tinha uma irmã tão bonita!

\- Obrigada, você também é bonitinho!

Ela disse sem tirar seus olhos do caderno.

\- Obrigado, May! Bom, o meu nome não é Huckleberry, meu nome é Lucas.

\- Mais eu gosto de Huckleberry, é que nem o desenho que Maya e eu assistimos no computador.

Lucas riu ao se lembrar do cachorro azul.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui May?

\- Mamãe foi no médico de mulheres e pediu para Maya cuidar de mim por algumas horas já que papai está fora da cidade.

Lucas olhou para os rabiscos de May no caderno, era uma confusão de cores e linhas.

\- Você gosta de pintar?

-Sim, não são como os da Maya, mas um dia vou ser tão boa quanto ela.

\- Então, Maya gosta de pintar também?

\- Sim, mamãe tem um monte de quadros dela espalhados pela casa. Ela é muito boa!

\- Como chama sua mãe?

\- Além de mamãe, algumas pessoas a chamam de Katy.

\- Sua mãe trabalha?

Disse Lucas aproveitando para conhecer um pouco Maya.

\- Sim, ela trabalha no Topanga's, que pertence a tia Topanga.

\- Já fui a esse lugar algumas vezes, eles têm uma ótima torta de chocolate. E seu pai?

\- Papai, as pessoas o chamam de Shawn.

\- Em que ele trabalha?

\- Papai é fotografo e escreve para uma revista de viagem.

\- Que legal! Você já viajou com ele?

\- Papai nos leva para as viagens de vez em quando e é bem legal.

\- Moram só vocês quatro?

\- Não, só moramos papai, mamãe e eu.

\- Maya nunca havia me dito que tinha um pai fotografo.

Disse Lucas com o intuito de obter ainda mais informações sobre Maya.

\- E ela não tem. Não sei em que o pai dela trabalha.

\- Então, seu pai não é o pai de Maya?

Disse ele interessado nessa informação, inclinando meu corpo na direção de May para a ouvir melhor.

\- Não, o pai dela foi embora quando ela era menor do que eu. Mamãe e Maya não gostam dele.

\- Não gostam?

\- Não, ele faz Maya chorar e mamãe não gosta quando ele está por perto.

\- Não sabia disso.

Lucas conseguia ver a pequena Maya em May, ele via a pequena loira chorar ao perceber que seu pai não voltaria mais. Ele conseguia ver todas as mudanças que essa falta deveria ter trazido a vida de Maya nos anos seguintes.

\- Maya e mamãe não gostam de falar dele. Eu sei que ele um dia saiu para comprar leite e não voltou mais, Maya só o viu depois de ano por causa de um projeto da escola. Ele tentou se aproximar algumas vezes, mas as coisas não deram certo.

Lucas olhou para a pequena em sua frente narrando aquela história como se não fosse nada.

\- Fico feliz por ela ter vocês.

Disse ele com um simpático sorriso enquanto absorvia as novas informações.

\- Então você é médico de animais?

\- Sim!

\- De todos?

\- Uma boa parte.

\- Por que você quis ser médico de animais?

Disse a loirinha curiosa.

\- Bom, quando eu era criança eu ajudei um cavalinho a nascer.

\- Sério?

Disse a loira curiosa, deixando seus lápis para focar sua atenção nele.

\- Sim, tinha uns doze anos quando isso aconteceu.

\- Como é que o cavalinho nasceu? De onde vem os cavalos? É da cegonha também?

Lucas sentiu sua bochecha queimar ao ouvir as perguntas de May sem saber como responder.

\- Ehhh... bem... Não é da cegonha, o cavalinho antes de ser um cavalinho ele... ele é uma semente bem pequena que as mães deles mantem em uma bolsa bem quentinha para ele não sinta frio e todo dia o alimenta para que ele cresça que nem nós até que chega uma hora que ele tem que sair da bolsa, pois ele está muito grande para ficar lá.

\- Então, você ajudou a mãe dele a tirar o cavalinho da bolsa?

\- Sim, eu fiz.

\- Legal, você poderia me ensinar um dia desse.

Lucas riu.

-Claro! E você o que quer fazer quando ficar mais velha?

\- Eu não sei, eu queria desenhar que nem a Maya, mas eu também queria ser professora, mas eu também queria ser fotografa que nem meu pai aí ele não teria que viajar sozinho.

\- Você será uma ótima profissional em qualquer coisa que você escolha!

\- Caramba, onde você estava?

Disse Maya pálida entrando na sala, ela lançou um olhar zangado a May que nem ligou.

\- Eu disse para você ficar lá, sinto muito dr. Friar!

\- Está tudo bem! Nós só estávamos tendo uma boa conversa.

\- Minha mãe me ligou em cima da hora para ficar com ela por algum tempo, sinto muito por estar atrapalhando. Não vai acontecer de novo!

\- Não se preocupe Maya!

\- Maya, você sabe como os cavalinhos nascem?

Disse May animada e Maya olhou para sua irmã estranhando sua pergunta.

\- Não por quê?

\- Huckleberry, me ensinou.

Maya ficou vermelha, ao ouvir o que a irmã havia dito, Lucas não sabia se era pela pergunta ou pelo fato de May o ter chamado de Huckleberry.

\- Ensinou, como?

Disse Maya sem graça colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Ele disse que os cavalinhos são pequenas sementes que ficam em uma bolsa que a mãe deles cuida até eles ficarem grandes.

\- É?

\- Sim, não é Huckleberry?

Disse May se voltando para ele que acenou confirmando assistindo Maya ficar ainda mais vermelha.

\- May, ele é o Dr. Friar tá.

\- Mas você o chama de Huckleberry!

\- Sim, mas só eu posso chama-lo assim.

Disse ela explicando pacientemente para a irmã.

\- Por que só você pode o chamar assim?

\- É Maya, por quê?

Disse Lucas divertido

-Porque eu sou mais velha.

\- Oh, porque você é a namorada dele também, né? Que nem papai e mamãe se chamam.

\- O que?

Os olhos de Maya se arregalaram ao ouvir a irmã falar sobre a possibilidade dela se envolver com Lucas... **Nem louca...** ela ouviu o riso de Lucas, mas o ignorou.

\- Não, Huck... Dr. Friar e eu não somos namorado e não seremos.

\- Mas mamãe disse que ele te chamou para sair.

\- Mamãe disse? Pois não foi isso, Dr. Friar não me convidou para ir para lugar nenhum.

\- Você não convidou? Por quê?

Disse ela para Lucas meio chateada por ele não ter feito isso.

-Na verdade fomos convidados a ir em um evento. Mas sua irmã não vai poder ir.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que não May.

\- Por quê? Ele é bonitinho!

\- May, acho que já atrapalhamos muito o Dr. Friar. Vamos pintar lá na frente comigo, tá?

Disse Maya tentando acabar com a conversa.

\- Lá é chato!

\- Que tal irmos ver os filhotes que chegaram para doação?

Disse Lucas para May que sorriu de orelha a orelha e pulou da cadeira.

\- Vamos!

-#########-###############-####

Zay olhou para o espelho pela décima vez arrumando seu cabelo novamente, ele deu mais uma olhada em seu visual ficando contente com o resultado, então colocou o seu maior sorriso de flerte e disse:

\- Eai, Isadora? Que faz de bom?

Zay não ficou contente com o resultado, ele precisava de algo mais a altura de Isadora.

\- Oi Izzy, como vai você?

Ele piscou para si no espelho com seu maior sorriso de flerte. Zay gostava de qualquer mulher; elas poderiam ser altas, baixas, gordas, magras, loiras, ruivas, morenas, enfim, elas precisam ser mulheres. Porém, uma coisa que poucos sabiam é que ele tinha uma preferência por morenas, por morenas inteligentes que usam óculos, essa sempre foi a fraqueza de Zay Babineaux.

A fraqueza de Zay por este tipo especifico de mulheres irritava Farkle, pois Zay sempre se infiltrava nos grupos de estudo de Farkle ou oficinas que Farkle fazia parte apenas para flertar com as garotas o que acabava atrapalhando qualquer coisa que eles pretendiam fazer. As vezes ele tinha sorte e conseguia um número de telefone ou um encontro, mas na maioria das vezes ele acabava sendo expulso e odiado por uma parte dessas garotas.

Ele conheceu Isadora em uma de suas visitas a Farkle na faculdade. Isadora e Farkle eram inimigos quando crianças pois sempre queriam ser um melhor do que o outro, porém, com os anos aprenderam a coexistir e buscar o melhor um do outro, se tornando amigos apenas na faculdade. Farkle confiaria sua vida a Isadora, mas contra o desejo de ambos familiares ele definitivamente nunca sairia com Isadora, algo que deixava Zay feliz.

Zay bateu em sua porta, ele ouviu sua resposta ao longe e alguns segundos após a porta foi aberta o que foi a deixa para Zay se encostar no batente da porta e cruzar os braços em seu peito e deixar seu maior sorriso de flerte em seu rosto. A pequena figura morena com seus óculos grossos surgiu na porta, seus cabelos morenos compridos lisos caiam livremente por seus ombros, ela tinha um livro em sua mão e lia-o completamente interessada, Zay abriu sua boca para dizer algo, mas ela levantou sua mão ainda com os olhos no livro pedindo para que ele esperasse. Após alguns segundos ela voltou sua atenção a ele.

\- Oi Isadora, como vai você?

\- Bem Isaiah e você?

\- Melhor agora!

Ele piscou para ela.

\- Então, em que posso te ajudar dessa vez?

Disse ela fechando o livro e o colocando encostado ao seu peito enquanto ela cruzava seus braços.

\- Sabe, eu estava fazendo um bolo, mas eu infelizmente esqueci de ver se tinha açúcar, então estou aqui. Você teria açúcar para me emprestar?

\- Você, bolo – ela o olhou desconfiada – Por que você estaria fazendo um bolo?

\- Mamãe Babineaux sabe fazer um incrível bolo de maçãs, algo que ela me ensinou muito bem! Uma das minhas garotas acabou machucando a perna, pensei que seria uma boa ideia visita-la e levar algo para adoçar a vida dela.

\- Espero que ela esteja bem! Você só precisa do açúcar?

\- Sim, apenas isso docinho.

\- Tem certeza? Terça passada você me pediu farinha.

\- Algo que eu já comprei.

\- E na outra semana manteiga.

\- O que posso fazer? Sou terrível em fazer compras!

Ele sorriu e fez sua melhor cara de pidão, o que a fez deixar escapar um sorriso por alguns segundos.

\- Okay, só um minuto.

Disse ela voltando para seu apartamento, voltando alguns minutos depois com um pote de açúcar.

\- Não sei se isso será suficiente, se precisar de mais é só pedir.

\- Obrigado, Izzy! Com certeza virei, se precisar. - ele pegou o pote de açúcar - Como foi o trabalho?

\- Foi bom e o seu?

\- Divertido.

\- Mais alguma coisa?

Disse ela ansiosa para voltar a seu livro.

\- Acho que não, obrigado por salvar minha vida, não sei o que faria sem você!

\- Provavelmente iria tomar chá com a senhora Meyer.

\- Então, obrigado por existir! - disse ele a abraçando forte, ele sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso, mas mesmo assim ele continuou a abraçando – Te devo minha saúde mental!

\- Okay, demais!

Disse ela bando tapinhas na costa dele, o que o fez se afastar.

\- Desculpe, obrigada mesmo Izzy! Qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar, bem ali na próxima porta.

Ele disse se afastando, mas ele voltou um pouco e deixou um rápido beijo na bochecha de Izzy se virando rapidamente para sua porta sem olhar para trás.

\- Tchau!

Ele disse sem receber a resposta, se Zay virasse ele veria uma Isadora vermelha com um sorriso envergonhado.

-##############-###########-

Ele estava completamente frustrado, não via a hora de acabar o dia, algo que aparentemente viraria rotina desde aquele dia em que ele teve Riley em seu escritório e ele precisava dar um jeito nisso.

 _ **Nós não estamos mais juntos**_ , ele dizia aquelas cinco palavras todos os dias várias vezes para não se esquecer disso, para que ele não caia na tentação de ligar para ela, para não aparecer em sua casa, para que ele siga em frente. E quando ele pensava que talvez isso estava dando certo, ela vem e ele se sente ainda mais viciado a ela, aos beijos dela, aos carinhos dela.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Ele ouviu essa pergunta ecoar em sua cabeça o despertando, ele viu a ruiva a sua frente, seus olhos o analisavam, ele a conhecia suficiente para saber que ela provavelmente estava tentando descobrir qual seria a provável razão por ele não estar prestando atenção.

\- Nada, Anne!

\- E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra!

\- Vamos voltar ao casamento.

Disse para evitar a conversa.

\- Que tal falarmos sobre como o senhor anda aéreo nos últimos dias?

\- Ou podemos falar sobre o casamento?

Charlie disse em mais uma tentativa frustrada.

\- Riley - Disse ela acusativa – eu sabia!

\- Pare, não aconteceu nada!

\- Vocês se beijaram!

Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

\- Como você sabe?

Disse ele curioso.

\- Eu não sabia.

Ela fechou a revista de vestidos dando sua atenção completamente para ele.

\- Bom, vamos deixar o casamento de lado e falar sobre seus reais sentimentos.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, você vai ficar irritada comigo e não estou a fim de brigar.

\- Por que não quer falar?

\- Eu preciso... só preciso falar com ela.

Disse apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa apoiando seu rosto em suas mãos a impedindo de olhar para seu rosto.

-Falar o que?

\- Eu não sei... eu preciso vê-la.

\- Bem, você sabe onde ela mora.

\- Não é tão simples assim. Eu conheço Riley, ela não quer falar comigo.

\- E você não vai fazer nada? - Disse ela começando a se alterar com ele – Então vai ficar assim até quando?

\- Eu preciso dar um tempo.

\- Eu acho que dois dias já foram suficientes.

Disse ela séria, Anne não pararia até conseguir o que queria e ele sabia disso.

\- Bom, já escolheu as datas?

Anne revirou os olhos ao ouvir a tentativa de mudança de assunto de Charlie.

\- Ainda estamos discutindo isso. Ainda temos que discutir sobre o casamento em Londres. E nunca pensei que estaríamos assim Charlie, pensei que confiasse em mim. - Anne se levantou da cadeira arrumando seu vestido perfeitamente. – Nos vemos na sua casa.

Ela caminhou irritada pelo restaurante, Charlie suspirou, isso significava que ela o estava dando vinte quatro horas para resolver esse assunto antes de ela resolver solucionar isso e tornar tudo pior.

 **-##########-#########-######-**

Riley tomou seu chá na cozinha vazia, em seu celular haviam algumas chamadas recusadas, mensagens ignoradas que ela não estava pronta para lidar e pedidos de socorro de Missy. Em poucas horas ela estaria indo para casa, este dia estava sendo muito longo e ela tinha a sensação ruim de que algo iria acontecer.

Ela estava perdida em seus pensamentos que nem o ouviu entrar no cômodo, ele parou ao seu lado a observando por um tempo.

\- Dia difícil?

Riley quase derrubou a xicara ao ouvir sua voz na cozinha, ela o olhou assustada e o viu ficar vermelho.

\- Oh, sinto muito, não quis te assustar!

Ele disse coçando sua nuca, Riley se levantou rapidamente ajeitando sua roupa.

\- Está tudo bem. O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

Ela disse evitando o olhar nos olhos.

\- Bom, eu gostaria que você pudesse me olhar nos olhos por um segundo.

Riley levantou seu rosto o olhando, seus olhos azuis a saldavam alegremente com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Missy havia dito que Farkle tinha algo que ela não saberia explicar e Riley havia achado que ela só estava sendo simpática, mas quando ela estava ali, sozinha com ele ela começava a entender sobre o que a amiga estava falando. Ele era muito atraente apenas sorrindo timidamente para ela.

\- Bem melhor! Eu sei que o que aconteceu pode te deixar constrangida – ele disse sorrindo amigavelmente e Riley se lembrou do dia em que havia acordado em seu quarto sem saber quem ele era – Mas isso acontece com todo mundo. Quando eu estava no ensino médio eu era obrigado a participar de esportes e eu nunca fui muito bom com isso. Eu tinha que escalar uma corda sem apoio nenhum só o da minha força e eu entrei em pânico no meio do caminho, ninguém conseguia me fazer descer por horas e isso foi muito constrangedor.

Ele riu constrangido ao se lembrar daquilo, Riley conseguia imaginar aquele garotinho assustado e os risos de deboche dos colegas e isso a deixou triste.

\- Sinto muito!

\- Bom, eu tinha Lucas e Zay comigo, nós somos amigos desde o começo do ensino médio e eles conseguiram me tirar de lá e eles estão sempre ali por mim.

Riley sorriu ao lembrar de suas amigas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado a ajudando. Farkle se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Oi, eu sou Farkle!

Ele ofereceu sua mão e Riley apertou.

\- Riley.

\- É bom te ver outra vez Riley! Espero que tenha chegado bem em casa depois daquela noite.

Ele iria falar sobre aquilo, bem ali onde qualquer um poderia ouvir e Riley se viu começar a entrar em pânico por enfim ter que enfrentar isso, mas outros passos soaram na cozinha.

\- Senhor Minkus, estão te esperando em sua sala.

Farkle olhou para a senhora na porta e ele suspirou frustrado por ser interrompido.

\- Estou indo!

Ele disse em uma tentativa de ter mais alguns minutos com ela, mas a secretaria continuou a falar.

\- Os relatórios já estão prontos o senhor prefere leva-los ou lê-los aqui?

Riley suspirou aliviada aproveitando a oportunidade para deixar a cozinha.

\- Vou, leva-los.

\- Bom, vou voltar para minha mesa, com licença.

Ela disse andando rapidamente sentindo os olhos de Farkle sobre ela.

 **-#####-############-#################-**

\- Eu quero ser uma veterinária!

Disse May se sentando ao lado de Maya, Lucas riu ao ouvi-la, eles haviam passado as últimas horas juntos cuidando dos animais, May o enchia de perguntas que ele alegremente respondia.

\- Pensei que você quisesse ser uma astronauta, o que houve?

Disse Maya a irmã que voltou para seu caderno desenhando.

\- Como astronauta eu não posso salvar vidas, não imediatamente. E não tem animais no espaço!

\- Você pediu um cachorro, não foi?

Katy e Shawn estavam tentando tirar essa ideia da cabeça da irmã a um tempo, pois eles não tinham tempo para cuidar de um animal.

\- Sim e eles não me disseram não. Por que você não tem um cachorro?

\- Porque não temos um lugar adequado para ter um animal como um cachorro, além do fato que Riley provavelmente também iria querer encher o apartamento de coelhos.

\- Coelhos são fofos!

\- Aqui estão vocês!

Disse uma mulher de estatura mediana loira ao entrar na clínica, Lucas julgou que ela seria a mãe de Maya e May.

\- Você se comportou May?

\- Mãe, quero ser veterinária!

Disse ela correndo até a mãe.

\- Posso te perguntar o que te levou a essa conclusão.

\- Huckleberry me mostrou um pouco do que os veterinários fazem.

\- May! -Disse Katy a repreendendo- É doutor Friar para você, meu amor.

-Mas a Maya...

\- Maya já é uma menina grandinha que não devia dar apelido as pessoas.

Maya segurou um riso ao ouvir sua mãe dizer isso.

\- Então a senhora é a Mãe de Maya?

\- Katy Hunter e o senhor é o doutor Friar.

\- Me chame de Lucas, senhora!

\- Então Lucas, me chame de Katy. Maya não havia me dito que o você é muito atraente.

\- Mãe!

Disse Maya chocada com o que sua mãe dissera.

\- Estou apenas sendo sincera!

\- Obrigado senhora Hunter!

\- Só Katy. Bom então quando vai ser o encontro?

\- Não há encontro mãe!

Disse Maya querendo matar sua mãe.

-Obvio que é, não sou cega! – disse ela se referindo ao físico de Lucas – sábado não é?

\- A exposição será amanhã senhora... – Katy o lançou um olhar – quer dizer, Katy!

\- É bom ver Maya saindo com alguém, ela não tem feito muito isso nos últimos dias...

\- Mãe!

Elas ficaram se encarrando por um tempo e May riu.

\- A pegue amanhã à noite

Disse May a Lucas.

\- Vamos May, temos que fazer compras. - Disse Katy segurando a mão da filha menor – Foi um prazer conhece-lo Lucas!

\- O prazer é meu Katy!

\- Se divirtam no encontro!

Ela disse sorrindo para Maya que cruzou os braços irritada com a mãe, as duas loiras deixaram a clínica e Lucas se voltou a Maya.

\- Então?

Ele colocou as mãos em seu bolso.

\- Não, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva!

-########_-############-###########

Riley descia as escadas rapidamente, enfim o dia acabara, ela só queria tomar um bom banho e deitar em sua cama, mas aparentemente o destino não queria esse pequeno momento de felicidade para ela. Riley o reconheceu no mesmo instante que seus olhos caíram sobre ele próximo a parede da estação.

Ele olhava seu relógio provavelmente se perguntando quando ela chegaria, mas Riley não tinha clima para conversar com ele depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Se Charlie a encontrasse provavelmente a seguiria até em casa falando o quão arrependido ele estava, ou que eles não deviam ter feito aquilo ou a atualizaria sobre seu novo status, enfim talvez uma caminhada até a próxima estação a faria bem.

-#########-############-##########

Lucas a observou por um tempo enquanto ela terminava de arrumar sua mesa, fora o que acontecera naquela tarde ela ainda não havia falado com ele. Ele se aproximou o que a fez parar o que estava fazendo para encara-lo.

\- Hey, eu sei que não estamos nos dando bem, que eu fui um idiota por ter dito aquilo a você, mas eu queria que você considerasse o convite para amanhã. Eu sei que você ama arte e que essa pode ser uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer outras pessoas desse ramo, quem sabe tentar conseguir um real emprego após esses dias que você passará aqui. Então por favor considere isso, eu não vou abrir a minha boca se você quiser isso, vai ser como se eu não estivesse lá. Porém se você quiser nós poderemos nos conhecer melhor e tentar novamente ter um bom relacionamento.

Lucas tirou os dois convites de seu bolso e colocou-os sobre a mesa a frente dela, os olhos de Maya foram para a bela caligrafia do convite momentaneamente, mas ela voltou seus olhos a Lucas que sorriu simpático.

\- Apenas pense sobre isso, Okay? Tenha uma boa noite Maya!

Ele disse se voltando para sua sala a deixando pensativa em sua mesa. Se ela dissesse não seria uma porta fechada para ela, mas se ela dissesse sim ela teria que o suportar por algumas horas e ela provavelmente seria presa por o enforcar caso ele fizesse mais um comentário idiota ou talvez eles teriam uma ótima noite e ele seria uma companhia agradável o que talvez seria um grande problema.

* * *

 **Até a próxima!**


	7. Lunch, NY and a Date?

**_Oi,_** pessoas ** _!_**

 ** _Tudo bem?_**

 ** _70% desse capítulo foi escrito no tedio de um hospital, sejam legais?! Estou tendo dificuldades para digitar pois faço isso na cama e como queimei uma parte do meu pé, ainda não consegui encontrar uma posição confortável por muito tempo._**

 ** _Mais um capítulo horrível que na verdade, será dividido em dois. Eu acho que os capítulos estão muito grandes, não é? Eu tentei faze-lo pequeno, mas quando vi já tinham dez páginas no Word, desculpe!_**

 ** _Tenho uma nova paixão e se chama Anne With an E é uma série nova da Netflix, alguém já assistiu? Estou louca por uma segunda temporada. Consigo perfeitamente ver alguns dos diálogos de Anne saírem da boca de Riley._**

* * *

Ele conseguiu se livrar dos seus guarda costas (isso era como ele chamava as pessoas que o seguiam para cima e para baixo) por alguns minutos e agora enfim, ele conseguia respirar um pouco. Farkle se sentou no canto da cozinha apenas observando o vazio do lugar e seus pensamentos viajaram para a lista de coisas que ele ainda tinha que fazer, quando a dona dos longos cabelos negros entrou distraída na cozinha.

Ela apenas percebeu sua presença ao fechar a geladeira com um pote de iogurte na mão, seus olhos se arregalaram ao vê-lo ali.

\- Bom dia, Riley!

\- Bom dia, senhor Minkus!

Disse ela baixinho.

\- Como vai sua manhã?

\- Agitada e o sua, senhor?

\- Interessante!

Ela olhou para a porta e para a mesa em dúvida se ficaria na cozinha ou o deixaria ali sozinho.

\- Me faria companhia?

Ele sorriu amigavelmente, Riley suspirou por não ter outra alternativa se sentando próxima dele.

\- Bom, ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre aquele dia.

\- Que dia?

Disse ela já sentindo o nervosismo dar seus primeiros sinais.

\- Riley precisamos de você urgentemente!

Disse uma voz na porta, Riley olhou para a pessoa a porta com vontade de abraça-la. Farkle riu, ele nunca teria chance de ter uma conversa com ela sem que eles sejam interrompidos.

 **-##########-##############-**

Ele a ouviu entrar em sua sala, Charlie nem precisava tirar os olhos de seu livro para saber quem havia entrado, os passos confiantes e decididos que soavam pela sala era tudo o que ele precisava.

\- Muito trabalho?

\- Não muito, Topanga – Charlie se endireitou em sua cadeira e sorriu amavelmente para ela – Apenas tentando deixar tudo pronto e você?

\- Fiz aquela empresa de palhaços caírem aos meus pés, nunca mais vão querer sonegar impostos.

\- Já te disse o quanto a admiro?

Charlie era indeciso sobre qual profissão tomar, seus pais queriam economia ou medicina e ele até pensou em ouvi-los, mas isso mudou em uma tarde, mais especificamente na tarde em que ele conheceu Topanga Matthews. Muito antes de Riley e Charlie decidirem que já estava na hora de entrar em um relacionamento sério, quando eles ainda estavam tendo coragem de tentar ser mais próximos, Charlie adquiriu uma admiração por Topanga. A primeira vez que ele a viu ele e Riley estavam fazendo um trabalho de escola; Cory o encarava sentado no sofá lançando a ele olhares mortíferos pois ele sabia que Charlie estava tentando se aproximar de sua inocente filhinha, foi quando Topanga entrou pela porta com seu enorme sorriso e seus passos decididos.

Topanga foi muito amável, ela começou a contar sobre seu dia de trabalho que aos ouvidos de Charlie soava como diversão ao invés de trabalho. Charlie se viu a enchendo de perguntas sobre sua profissão e dois meses depois, ele estava fazendo estágio na firma em que Topanga trabalha, conseguido um emprego lá após sua graduação. Seus pais ao saberem sobre a decisão de seu filho ficaram muito orgulhosos e agradecidos a Topanga por ser uma grande influência na vida de Charlie.

Topanga sorriu ao ouvir o elogio do ex-namorado de sua filha.

\- Pare! Cory e eu estamos indo passar uns dias no Havaí semana que vem, apenas nós dois, sem filhos e stress. Então não se atreva a me ligar!

Disse ela sonhadora pelas férias merecidas.

\- Espero que se divirtam. É um lugar muito bonito!

\- Isso me lembra – ela riu – de quando vocês e Riley foram para lá. Cory quis comprar uma passagem para surpreende-los lá. Tive que esconder todos os cartões de crédito e conferir o saldo bancário a cada meia hora.

Disse ela divertida ao se lembrar do marido, que odiava o fato de sua única filha namorar um garoto melequento, segundo ele, surtar ao descobrir que os dois iriam passar alguns dias sozinhos no Havaí, em um perfeito clima romântico.

\- Senhor Matthews não parava de ligar a cada cinco minutos.

\- Por favor! Chame-o de Cory!

\- Não creio que isso seria possível, Topanga. Ele deixou isso bem claro!

\- Ele ama você. Cory sabe que você é um grande homem, ele só estava sendo um pai ciumento.

\- Bom saber!

Disse ele com um sorriso triste.

\- Sinto muito por não ter dado certo – disse Topanga se aproximando de Charlie e o envolvendo em um abraço – Você é um ótimo filho! Eu sabia que podia confiar em você no momento em que te vi sentado naquela cadeira sendo amedrontado por Cory. Espero que você saiba que mesmo que as coisas não deram certo, eu o considero como um filho e eu desejo tudo de bom a você Charlie, pois você merece, você vem dando duro por tudo isso. Só seja feliz!

\- Obrigado, Topanga! Você é como uma mãe para mim e meu grande inspiração de vida.

Topanga depositou um beijo em sua cabeça.

\- Tenho que confessar que eu meio que espero que vocês se acertem. Jantar hoje?

Disse ela se afastando indo em direção a porta.

\- Eu adoraria, mas tenho um compromisso. Que tal amanhã?

\- Vou cobrar, em!

Ela sorriu, voltando ao seu caminho, mas após alguns passos ela se voltou para Charlie novamente.

\- Já estava me esquecendo. Devíamos marcar alguma coisa, só as garotas já que Anne deve estar super entediada naquele apartamento sozinha. Anne, Riley e eu podíamos fazer umas compras juntas.

\- Não sei se Riley se sentiria à vontade com Anne depois de...

Topanga revirou os olhos.

-Bobagem! Estamos falando de minha filha, ela vai adora-la!

Topanga continuou seu caminho fechando a porta em seguida deixando Charlie novamente com sua pilha de livros.

 **-#######-#########-#############-**

Riley tinha alguns minutos de almoço e ela se questionava se ela deveria se aventurar naquelas ruas ou ficar na segurança do escritório. Ela o viu se aproximar pelo canto dos olhos, ele dispensou a secretaria que voltou pelo caminho que eles haviam feito ao vê-la.

\- Hora de almoço, não?

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Já comeu algo?

\- Ainda não, senhor.

\- Bom, então estou te convidando para almoçar comigo.

Riley o olhou surpresa pelo convite. O não já estava se formando em sua boca, algo que aparentemente Farkle percebeu.

\- Não aceito não como resposta. Você escolhe o lugar e eu pago, essa é minha única exigência.

Zay estaria batendo em suas costas se ele estivesse ali os assistindo, Farkle conseguia sentir a presença dele e seus sorriso orgulhoso. Esse era um movimento ousado, mas ele realmente queria saber aonde isso iria dar. Riley se viu sem saída além de aceitar o pedido.

Eles acabaram em um restaurante a duas ruas da empresa e ao chegarem lá foram muito bem recepcionado pelo proprietário que devia o sucesso de seu restaurante a Família Minkus.

\- Devo dizer que essa foi uma boa escolha!

\- Sinto muito se esse lugar não é como os que o senhor está acostumado!

\- Em primeiro lugar não me chame de senhor, isso me faz sentir como se eu tivesse uns cinquenta anos. -Riley sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e Farkle coçou sua nuca ao perceber que talvez tenha se expressado de forma errada – Mas o principal motivo é que não estamos na empresa, logo, aqui eu não sou seu chefe, sou apenas um cara comum.

-Então, como devo chama-lo, senhor?

\- Farkle, apenas Farkle!

\- Okay, apenas Farkle!

\- Bom, como estava dizendo outro dia, chegou bem em casa?

\- Sim, obrigada pela preocupação!

\- Fico feliz que você chegou em segurança.

Riley estava completamente constrangida pelo assunto, provavelmente ele pensa que ela é uma dessas garotas que enche a cara e acaba na cama de algum cara qualquer que ela nem sabe o nome.

\- Só aconteceu uma vez.

\- O que? Foi a primeira vez que você não soube onde mora?

Riley ficou ainda mais vermelha... **Que diabos eu fiz?...** Ela só lembrava de poucas coisas sobre aquela noite, nada muito importante.

\- Foi a primeira vez que eu acabei na casa de um desconhecido, não faço isso normalmente!

\- Smackle me disse que esse não é do seu feitio.

\- Vocês falaram sobre mim?

Disse Riley confusa... **Quem mais sabe sobre isso? Como ele pode!...** A hora havia chegado, eles tinham que falar sobre o que aconteceu e Riley tinha que garantir que ele saiba que aquilo nunca mais irá acontecer novamente e que independente do que acontecera aquele dia, Riley era uma pessoa profissional e responsável.

\- Um pouco, ela me disse grandes coisas sobre você.

\- Bom, eu não estava em um bom dia aquela noite...

Riley parou de falar sem saber o que dizer.

\- Eu sei, seu namorado terminou com você e uns dias depois você o viu com outra mulher no apartamento dele.

O que mais ela havia dito a ele, um completo estranho?

\- O que mais eu te disse? Eu não me lembro de nada.

Disse ela sincera.

\- Você não lembra de nada, nada mesmo?

Farkle deu um sorriso amigável.

\- Não.

\- Não se preocupe, você não me disse nada muito grave.

Riley suspirou aliviada por não ter dito nenhuma bobagem, pelo menos nenhuma bobagem que Farkle ache que vale a pena trazer à tona. Farkle riu ao ouvir se suspiro, no entanto, a tranquilidade de Riley não durou muito, ela pode não ter dito nenhuma bobagem, mas pode ter feito uma? Farkle a viu ficar tensa.

\- Bom... Você sabe... Por acaso... Você e eu – ela gesticulou entre os dois – é... Nós?

\- Nós o que? – ele disse sem entender, Riley ficou vermelha e isso foi o suficiente para que Farkle compreendesse o que ela queria dizer. – Não, nós não... Não sou do tipo de cara que se aproveita de garotas e/ou mulheres quando elas estão sobre o efeito de álcool.

Riley riu aliviada, ela se sentiu mais leve como se cem quilos haviam sido tirados de seu ombro ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras.

\- Você pensou que...

\- Sinto muito! Eu não sabia e ainda não sei quem você é.

Disse ela aliviada.

\- Bom, eu sou Farkle Minkus, filho único de Stuart e Jennifer Minkus. Meu pai construiu o império Minkus e eu sou o responsável em mantê-lo, mesmo que o meu grande amor na verdade é a ciência.

Disse ele oferecendo sua mão a Riley que a apertou e sorriu.

\- Muito prazer! Sou Riley Matthews, sou filha de Cory Matthews professor de História e Topanga Matthews advogada.

\- Topanga Matthews? Esse nome não me é estranho!

\- Ela já trabalhou com o grupo Minkus algumas vezes.

\- Eu acho que já a conheci, mas não tenho certeza. Então você está juntando um dinheiro para abrir seu próprio consultório?

\- Como você sabe?

Disse Riley curiosa. Terminar a faculdade foi uma vitória, mas entrar no mercado de trabalho estava sendo complicado, Riley havia caído em uma armadilha o que a fez ter vontade de abrir um consultório só para ela. Esse fato a levou a conseguir um emprego temporário no escritório de Nova York do grupo Minkus.

\- Smackle tem uma grande admiração e confiança em você e se Smackle tem, eu também o tenho!

Eles estavam tendo um almoço agradável algo completamente diferente do que Riley esperava que seria, resumindo, um silencio constrangedor e uma vontade de enterrar sua cabeça no chão. Porém, ela sentiu seu olhar sobre ela, a sensação de algo familiar naquele lugar, seu perfume foi o que chamou sua atenção.

Riley virou seu rosto em direção a porta e o viu, bem ali a poucos passos de sua mesa os observando, Riley desviou seu olhar quando o dele se encontrou com o dela.

\- Charlie!

Foi o que Farkle disse quando ele se aproximou acompanhado com um grande sorriso ao notar sua presença.

\- Senhor Minkus, como estás?

Disse Charlie educadamente,

\- Muito bem e você?

\- Ótimo!

Charlie parou no meio de mesa e seu olhar foi de Farkle para Riley.

\- Riley, este é um dos melhores advogados da firma Stevens & Smith, Charlie Gardner!

\- Nós... Nós já nos conhecemos, minha mãe trabalha na mesma firma de advocacia.

Disse Riley olhando para seu prato sentindo o peso do olhar de Charlie sobre ela.

\- Que mundo pequeno! Como vai a namorada, Charlie? – antes que Charlie pudesse dizer algo Farkle pensou que precisava explicar a situação a Riley, já que ela provavelmente não sabia muita coisa sobre Charlie Gardner – Charlie vive falando da namorada como se ela fosse a melhor mulher do mundo, infelizmente, ainda não pude a conhecer.

\- Oh, ele faz?

Disse Riley sem graça evitando olha-lo.

\- Como é mesmo o nome dela?

\- Riley, o nome dela era Riley.

Seus olhos não deixavam Riley e ela já sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça ou ela pensava que sabia. Aquele olhar frio sobre ela só queria significar uma coisa, ou pelo menos queria dizer algo a alguns meses atrás e esse algo era que ele estava com ciúmes. Charlie não era uma pessoa ciumenta, mas quando ele sentia que algo poderia acontecer entre Riley e um de seus amigos ou notava que um deles tinha uma queda por ela, o que não era difícil já que ela é Riley Matthews, ele sabia ser insuportável, eles já haviam brigado por isso, tudo acabava com Charlie tendo um comportamento infantil, o que deixava Riley puta com ele por dois dias até que ele pedisse desculpas. Riley também se diria uma pessoa não ciumenta, mas Charlie já sofreu poucas e boas com sua insegurança. No entanto, não havia motivos para ciúmes já que eles estão separados.

\- Que coincidência! Ela tem o mesmo nome que o seu. - Disse ele se voltando para Riley – Sabia que a mãe da namorada...

Ele se calou ao perceber o que estava fazendo, que Charlie havia dito o nome dela era Riley, era, o que significava que eles haviam terminado e Farkle ficou vermelho. Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.

\- Bom, com licença! Estão me esperando!

Disse Charlie se afastando deles, Farkle ficou constrangido sobre ter dado uma bola fora por alguns minutos. Riley só queria pegar sua bolsa e sair daquele lugar, pois ela sentia o olhar de Charlie sobre ela por todo o resto no almoço. Riley foi ao banheiro que ficava em um lugar mais reservado do restaurante e ela não ficou nenhum pouco surpresa ao encontrar Charlie na porta quando ela saia.

-Oi!

Ele disse sério, seus olhos frios sobre ela como antigamente ele já havia feito, Riley ficou irritada por ele pensar que tinha direito de fazer aquilo com ela.

\- Não devo satisfação da minha vida a você.

Disse ela se desviando dele, mas Charlie segurou seu braço a fazendo para e encara-lo irritada.

\- Não sabia que você saia com o seu chefe.

Riley tirou a mão de Charlie de seu braço.

\- Como já te disse, não te devo satisfações!

Charlie abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou por algumas vezes e Riley cruzou seus braços protetoramente esperando o que ele tinha a dizer.

\- Você está certa! – Ele disse mudando sua postura, seus olhos foram para o chão – Você não me deve satisfações, sinto muito!

Disse ele desnorteado pelas suas palavras, Riley o olhou incrédula ao ver sua mudança, em um minuto estava disposto a entrar em uma briga com ela e no outro a dava razão.

\- Você não tem o direito de ter ciúmes de mim. Você terminou comigo, Charlie!

Ele olhou para ela e Riley via tristeza em seu olhar, Charlie humedeceu seus lábios, seus olhos percorreram o salão.

\- Você está certa! – Ele sussurrou e se pôs a caminhar – Tenha um ótimo dia, Riley!

Riley estreitou seus olhos irritada quando o viu caminhar para o salão. Sem pensar, Riley rapidamente deu longos passos para alcança-lo o impedindo de continuar seu caminho quando ela segurou em seu braço, Charlie se voltou surpreso a encarando.

\- Então você pensa que pode me dizer isso e apenas ir embora?

\- Eu disse que sinto muito, Riley!

\- Sinto muito! – Riley riu – eu não acredito que você se acha no direito de ter ciúmes de mim. Não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar...

\- Sinto muito!

Disse Charlie sinceramente a interrompendo e a única coisa que Riley queria era dar um tapa em sua cara.

\- Isso é apenas um almoço, eu não sou você!

Riley se sentiu idiota no momento em que suas palavras deixaram seus lábios, ela não tinha que se justificar a ele. Charlie parecia aliviado e ao mesmo tempo confuso ao absorver suas palavras.

\- O que você quer dizer com eu não sou você?

\- Eu tenho que ir!

Disse ela dando as costas para ele.

 **-####-#####-######-######-**

Maya brincava com uma caneta em sua mesa distraidamente, ela tinha certeza que se arrependeria daquilo no momento que aquelas palavras deixassem seus lábios, não é como se ela não tivesse escolha, pois ela tinha, porém, ela não estava dispostas a passar horas ouvindo Missy reclamar e dizer como ela era uma idiota por perder uma oportunidade dessas se referindo a sair com Lucas que é um cara muito atraente e a estar em contato com o mercado da arte, sem falar das mensagens irritantes que ela recebia de sua mãe frequentemente perguntando sobre o suposto encontro e a forçando a dizer sim a Lucas. Então Maya se viu caminhando para a sala de Lucas para o dar a resposta.

Ele estava completamente distraído digitando algo em seu computador, Maya soube que ele notara sua presença quando um simpático sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Maya foi até a mesa e deixou os dois convites sobre a mesa o que chamou a atenção de Lucas, ele os olhou sobre a mesa e em seguida para ela a questionando.

\- Vou dizer isso rapidamente e vou me arrepender em seguida. Me pegue as sete.

Disse Maya, ela se virou em seus saltos e se pôs a andar, não dando oportunidade para que ele falasse nada e não olhando para trás. Lucas olhou para os convites, ele tinha três horas para melhorar seu relacionamento com Maya e ele não tinha a mínima ideia de como, pois, ela o assustava. Talvez ele devesse recorrer a um velho e eficaz método, ele viu seus dedos digitando um número em seu celular e alguns segundos após uma voz do outro lado.

\- Você está ocupado, Zay?

\- Nunca estou ocupado para os meus meninos.

 **-########-###########-##########-**

Ele ouviu o barulho de seus saltos soarem no assoalho e ele nem precisou tirar seus olhos da tela para saber de quem se tratava.

\- Bom, o que você acha de Nova York?

\- Um bom lugar. Por que a pergunta? Por acaso você está se mudando para lá?

Disse Josh com um tom de esperança em sua voz, ele viu a morena estreitar seus olhos irritada.

\- Esse seria seu sonho, não é?

\- Na realidade sonho com coisas mais importantes. E te ter lá meio que acaba com o clima de Nova York.

\- Não esperava nada melhor de você, Matthews!

\- Fico feliz em ter a agradado, senhorita!

Disse ele com um sorriso de deboche o que a fez revirar os olhos.

\- Voltando ao assunto, precisamos de você em Nova York na terça para as gravações.

\- Precisam? De quanto estamos falando quando você diz precisam?

\- O suficiente para pagar o seu apartamentinho mixuruca por um tempo.

\- Não diga isso! Assim você me ofende. Eu sei que você gostaria de passar umas horinhas lá.

Disse ele se inclinando em sua direção e a dando seu melhor sorriso de flerte o que a fez bufar.

\- Em seus sonhos!

\- Na verdade nos seus!

\- Senhor eu não sei com quem eu dormi ontem anoite!

\- Eu podia jurar que foi você!

\- Enfim, você ficara lá por um mês então tente não arrumar um filho lá.

\- Vou me guarda para você!

Disse em tom de deboche.

\- Mais uma coisa. Quando é que você vai fazer aquele maravilho caminho até o RH e de lá até a porta da rua?

\- Provavelmente você que fara primeiro, eles me amam!

Disse ele com seu sorriso vencedor e ela se virou caminhando irritada para fora da sala.

\- Ah, tente não pegar nenhuma garotinha do ensino médio!

Disse ela saindo da sala, isso foi um lembrete para que ele nunca mais bebesse ao lado dela, pois bem no começo do trabalho ele deixara essa informação escapar... _**Tenho que tomar mais cuidado com quem eu bebo...**_ Ele voltou sua atenção para sua tela, mas o barulho dos saltos no assoalho voltou e ele se voltou para a porta apoiando seu rosto em suas mãos esperando por mais uma porcaria que sairia de sua boca.

\- E só mais uma coisa. Tente não transar com as modelos, não queremos mais confusão com elas.

\- Não posso te prometer nada, se elas me procurarem não serei o idiota a dizer não. E já te disse, só tenho olhos para você, não precisa sentir ciúmes!

\- Ciúmes, eu? - A morena riu com desprezo – Você daria um bom comediante!

Ela voltou-se para o corredor e saiu de seu campo de vista. Então ele tinha um mês em Nova York, trinta dias para visitar seu irmão, visitar seus velhos na Filadélfia e sua sobrinha com suas amigas enquanto ele se divertia, quer dizer, trabalhava com o ensaio e a gravação de comerciais para a Victoria Secrets.

\- Esse trabalho chegou em boa hora!

Josh se inclinou em sua cadeira descansando sua cabeça entre suas mãos e uma postura relaxada para o seu local de trabalho. Ele tinha dois dias para melhorar sua técnica de flerte, não significa que ele não fosse bom nisso pois os vários números de modelos em seu celular diziam o contrário. Quem sabe o que o espera em Nova York, talvez ele tivesse a chance de sair com uma tal loira, caso isso não acontecesse não havia problemas, pois haviam várias outras loiras, morenas e ruivas a sua disposição. Porém, uma coisa ele tinha certeza ele iria ter certeza que deixaria uma certa morena subindo pelas paredes e ele só espera que sua sobrinha não o mate no meio do caminho.

Josh voltou sua atenção para a tela do computador, ele respirou fundo e minimizou o programa em que estava e se voltou para uma página de algum tipo de rede social não autorizada.

 **-########-#########-###########**

Quando ele assinou o último papel da pasta, Charlie suspirou aliviado. Foi um dia difícil até sua secretaria teve que chamar sua atenção pois ele estava muito distraído. Ele olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda tinha meia hora até que ela chegue em casa e então ele se viu arrumando as coisas em sua pasta de qualquer jeito, ele provavelmente odiaria isso amanhã, mas ele não se importava.

Ela não o devia explicações e ele sabia disso, mas ele não conseguia não sentir aquele incomodo ao vê-la com outro cara. Se ele tinha algo contra Farkle? Farkle e ele tinham uma boa relação, eles se conheceram a uns três anos atrás quando uma das empresas do grupo Minkus sonegara imposto, Farkle e seu pai ficaram irritados quando souberam dessa informação. Ele e Topanga foram indicados para resolverem este problema, porém, Topanga estava sobre carregada de trabalho o que levou o praticamente recém-formado Charlie Gardner ter que tomar conta da situação. Ele estava com medo, pois a família Minkus era um dos grandes clientes do escritório e se ele fizesse algo errado sua cabeça rolaria. No entanto Topanga estava lá para tirar suas dúvidas e dar dicas sobre o que fazer e não fazer. No fim, Farkle e seu pai estavam gratos a Charlie que consegui uma multa mais branda para a empresa envolvida e por ele ter providenciado o período mais longo na prisão aos responsáveis.

Se eles eram amigos? Não, mas tinham grande respeito um pelo outro. Farkle foi responsável por trazer a ele, um praticamente nada no mundo da advocacia, vários trabalhos e por isso ele era muito grato a Farkle Minkus. Eles saiam deves em quando para manter uma boa relação, mas diferente de alguns clientes, Charlie realmente gostava de sair com Farkle, pois suas conversas não eram apenas restritas a trabalho, Farkle gostava de conhecer a pessoas e se interessava verdadeiramente por elas, caso elas fossem de seu interesse.

Charlie se viu na estação esperando impacientemente o metro. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Anne em sua cabeça contando o tempo que ele tinha antes dela agir por conta própria. Porém, já passara da hora de Riley e ele terem uma conversa séria sobre o que acontecera e dessa vez ela não escaparia tão fácil dele, nem que ele tenha que ficar parado que nem um poste na frente de sua porta a noite toda e ele a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela cederia a isso.

* * *

 **Uma boa semana a vocês!**

 **Até mais!**

 **Comentários?**


	8. Liar, a date?

_**Oi, como vão vocês?**_

 _ **Mais um capítulo terrivelmente grande e que poderia ser melhor escrito.**_

 _ **Estou enrolando para postar isso faz uns dias, porque ao invés de editar eu estava saindo com minhas amigas com esse peso na consciência e hoje quando estava acompanhando minha amiga na faculdade, pois ela tinha uma prova e estava com medo de ir sozinha devido ao fato de ela ter de pegar a rodovia anoite, então decidi que já estava demorando muito para atualizar.**_

 _ **Oi Eloi! Tudo bem? Obrigada por continuar aqui! Bom, algumas coisas irão acontecer nos próximos episódios...**_

 _ **Gente, estou lendo Howard Hughes - A face oculta de Jame Phelan. Confesso que não sabia que era um tipo de biografia. Ri, fiquei chateada, achei besteira, fiquei com pena do Howard, fiquei indignada... Para quem não sabe quem é assistam O Aviador com o Léo, é sobre a vida dele.**_

 _ **Voltando a história...**_

 _ **Esse capitulo é a continuação do outro, ou seja, se passa no mesmo dia. Tentei deixar ele pequeno, mas... Né! Vai ter mais um ou dois capítulos sobre a mesma noite.**_

 _ **Talvez você não queira ler o começo do capitulo ;) Então você pode pular para mais da metade da primeira cena do capitulo, okay?**_

* * *

Tirando aqueles minutos no restaurante, Riley até tivera um dia bom. Almoçar com Farkle foi algo interessante, ela nunca pensou que isso um dia pudesse acontecer, por ele ser seu chefe e tudo mais, mas aqueles minutos agradáveis de conversa superaram suas expectativas. Claro, tirando a parte que ela sentiu os olhos de Charlie sobre ela o tempo todo, isso a havia irritado muito, ele não é ninguém para querer controlar sua vida. Riley não é propriedade dele e ele não tem direito de querer se meter em sua vida, principalmente tendo um casamento marcado com aquela garota. Algumas pessoas dizem que talvez isso seja aquela fase que algumas pessoas passam de quererem ser felizes com outra pessoa, mas não querendo que o seu ex a esqueça, querendo que ele seja muito infeliz por não estar com elas mais.

Sabe aquela sensação de que algo vai acontecer? Riley sentiu isso ao subir as escadas de seu prédio, algo que Missy e Maya consideravam bobagem pois havia um elevador disponível para elas, mas Riley queria se exercitar e não dava a mínima para elas. Ela esperou alguns segundos antes de entrar no corredor de seu andar e aquela sensação aumentou ainda mais e Riley se questionou se não era melhor ela ir dar uma volta, porém, seu cansaço falou mais alto.

Ela não estava surpresa quando ela o viu parado perto de sua porta, sua pasta estava ao lado da porta e seu corpo voltado para o elevador, não havia dúvida nenhuma de que ele a estava esperando. Ele com certeza nem se dera o trabalho de bater na porta para não dar oportunidade para que ela escape, pois ele sabia que uma das meninas diria a ela que ele estava ali. Riley respirou profundamente já sentindo uma possível futura dor de cabeça. Aparentemente Charlie se dera conta do barulho de seus passos no outro lado do corredor então ele se voltou para ela.

\- Boa noite, Riley!

Charlie sorriu gentilmente ao cumprimenta-la. Ela sabia que chegaria a hora em que ele apareceria ali, ela até achava que ele estava demorando muito.

\- O que faz aqui Charlie?

Disse ela demonstrando que não estava afim de conversar.

\- Como já havia dito, nós precisamos conversar e você sabe disso!

\- O que há para conversar, Charlie? Acabou!

\- Eu sei, mas isso não significa que não há sentimentos, Riley.

Riley riu.

\- Você terminou comigo!

\- Eu fiz, mas...

\- Mas o que, Charlie? Você me quer de volta?

Riley o cortou, Charlie a olhou intensamente e o silencio reinou pelo corredor. Riley riu incrédula.

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Riley, não é tão simples. Eu ainda... Eu ainda tenho sentimentos por você e eu sei que você também tem por mim.

-Você sabe? Na verdade, você pensa que tenho.

Disse ela o corrigindo.

\- Você me beijou!

\- E?

\- E? Riley seja honesta comigo.

\- Charlie aconteceu, não foi nada!

\- Foi algo Riley, eu senti e eu sei que você sentiu também!

\- Charlie, não estou muito afim de conversar no momento.

\- Eu te conheço. Você nunca estará.

\- O que você quer de mim?

\- Quero que você fale comigo!

\- O que você quer? Quer que eu te diga que eu te amo, Charlie?

\- Eu só quero que você me diga o que realmente sente, Riley, pois eu ainda... eu ainda... eu ainda te amo!

Então uma súbita risada tomou conta de Riley, seu som soou pelo corredor e ela acreditava que todos os vizinhos também a ouviram. Charlie franziu sua testa ao ouvi-la rir dele.

\- Você me ama? Então terminou comigo por quê?

Riley cruzou seus braços em uma pose desafiadora.

\- Eu te disse, Riley. Eu quero que você tenha alguém que esteja disponível para você, que possa te dar toda a atenção que você merece, algo que não posso...

\- Por favor, Charlie! Pare com as mentiras!

Ela disse o cortando, ele parou por alguns segundos analisando sua irritação.

\- Eu não estou mentindo – disse ele se aproximando dela, Charlie pegou suas mãos descruzando seus braços e entrelaçando seus dedos em seguida, os olhos de Riley foram direto para suas mãos juntas. Ela sentia falta daquele calor confortável e ele sabia que essa era uma das coisas que ele fazia que a acalmava quando ela estava nervosa ou irritada. – Eu não posso ser essa pessoa no momento, mas eu ainda te amo, isso não mudou.

\- Eu sei que você não me ama. Eu sei que você está com outra.

\- Droga, Riley! Eu não estou com ninguém a única pessoa com quem eu estive nos últimos anos foi você, apenas você!

Riley riu soltando suas mãos.

\- Ok, apenas eu!

Ele ouviu o tom de gozação em sua voz.

\- Eu estou dizendo a verdade. Você me conhece!

\- Eu pensei que conhecia!

Ele notou seu tom magoado.

\- Riley – ele a puxou para ele, suas mãos parando em sua cintura, enquanto as dela estavam espalmadas em seu peito o impedindo de se aproximar muito. – Por favor, acredite em mim!

\- Você quer que eu diga a verdade?

\- Eu quero que você seja sincera.

-Você quer que eu seja sincera? Ok! Sobre aquele beijo, na verdade eu queria... eu queria apenas brincar com você. Sabe, eu meio que me senti aliviada quando você terminou comigo naquele dia.

Riley mordeu sua bochecha enquanto encarava os botões da camisa de Charlie sem coragem para olha-lo nos olhos.

\- Como?

Ele disse confuso sem entender o que ela estava dizendo.

\- Sinto muito, Charlie. Mas as coisas... Eu realmente gostei de você, Charlie, muito mesmo! Você foi meu primeiro namoro realmente sério, foi meu primeiro amor, só que... Só que perdeu a magia, sabe? Faz tempo que isso aconteceu. Estar com você se tornou meio que uma rotina, não sei como explicar, me via obrigada a estar com você e não conseguia sair disso. Eu não queria te machucar, então decidi levar isso por mais um tempo.

\- Então você não me ama?

Ele disse incrédulo ao ouvir suas palavras.

\- Sinto muito, Charlie!

Ela sentiu suas mãos deslizarem de sua cintura e ele deu dois passos para trás. Riley olhou para o seu rosto e ele estava branco, Charlie estava sem palavras sua boca abriu várias vezes, mas nada saia.

\- Isso vem acontecendo faz um tempo. Eu sei, eu devia ter contado isso, mas eu não conseguia. Então você começou a ficar meio distante e eu pensei que talvez você iria terminar comigo. Eu sei, é horrível dizer isso, mas eu fiquei aliviada por não precisar terminar com você.

Charlie andou de um lado para o outro coçando sua nuca enquanto digeria o que ela havia dito. Ele levantou o seu dedo indicador e se aproximou de Riley.

\- Por que me beijou?

\- Porque foi legal, foi... Você sabe, foi divertido...

\- Você me beijou porque foi legal e divertido?

Disse ele irritado.

\- O fato de não querer estar em um relacionamento com você, não significa que não seja legal... Você sabe... Te beijar.

Charlie riu perigosamente e Riley se calou, o brilho nos olhos dele mostraram que ela dissera algo errado. Riley se viu dando passos para trás enquanto Charlie se aproximava perigosamente.

\- Foi divertido? Hã! – ele deu mais um passo em sua direção - Quer sabe? Eu meio que quero ter um pouco de diversão agora.

Riley sentiu a parede em suas costas, ela estava se sentindo intimidada pelo olhar de Charlie sobre ela. Charlie apoiou seu braço na parede se inclinando perigosamente na direção dela, deixando apenas poucos centímetros entre eles. Os olhos de Riley se arregalaram, ela estava assustada com a pouca distância entre eles. Os olhos verdes de Charlie tinham um brilho perigoso que ela lembrava que ele apenas o usava quando era desafiado, ou pelo menos era o que era antigamente.

\- O que você está fazendo?

As palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ela percebesse e um sorriso presunçoso surgiu nos lábios de Charlie. Sua mão livre pegou uma mecha dos cabelos dela e enrolou-a entre seus dedos, os olhos dele foram para sua mão como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo por alguns segundos.

\- Nada. Não se preocupe!

Seus olhos se voltaram para ela perigosamente a analisando. Riley sentiu os dedos de Charlie deslizarem lentamente em sua bochecha, os olhos dela seguiram os movimentos dele atentamente. Seu polegar contornou seus lábios delicadamente enquanto Charlie mantinha seus olhos focados neles e Riley podia ver desejo em seus olhos.

Ele levantou delicadamente seu queixo enquanto a fitava profundamente. Riley sentiu seus lábios contra os dela e ela ficou imóvel em choque ao senti-los tão delicadamente sobre os dela. Isso era errado seu cérebro logo a avisou e Riley tentou empurra-lo, mas Charlie não a permitiu segurando seu rosto e pressionando o peso de seu corpo contra ela a prendendo contra a parede.

Ela queria lutar, empurra-lo, ofende-lo e dizer para ele nunca mais se atrever a tocá-la, mas a cada segundo que seus lábios tocavam os dela ela se via se perguntando quanto tempo fazia desde a última vez que ele a beijara e ela percebia o quanto ela sentia falta de seus beijos. Riley sentiu a macies de seu cabelo castanho contra seus dedos enquanto ela o puxava para mais perto intensificando o beijo, após isso ela o sentiu sorrir vitorioso contra seus lábios. De delicado o beijo se tornou mais ardente, intenso, urgente. Charlie mantinha a dominância, suas mãos deslizaram sobre o corpo dela contornando cada curva como se ele quisesse memoriza-la. Riley sentiu sua mão parar na barra de sua saia evasê brincando com a mesma por alguns segundos com seus dedos, fazendo um leve carinho em seu joelho e subindo um pouco e então ele envolveu sua coxa com sua mão levantando uma de suas pernas a posicionando em seu quadril.

Charlie quebrou o beijo e iniciou uma trilha de beijos que desceu de sua mandíbula até seu pescoço, sua mão deslizou em sua coxa levando consigo o tecido de sua saia que caia fluidamente. Riley mordeu seu lábio inferior, seus olhos fechados sentindo a sensação de seu toque em cada centímetro de seu corpo, sua respiração quente sobre sua pele a causando arrepios por todo seu corpo. Ela ouvia uma voz dentro de sua cabeça a dizendo para parar aquilo, que era errado, mas ela não tinha forças para fazê-lo parar. Na verdade, parar aquilo era a última coisa que ela queria. Charlie encontrou um lugar perfeito em seu pescoço que a fez fechar a boca e morder os lábios para impedir um gemido de escapar de sua boca quando ele trabalhava habilmente com sua boca naquele local, o que a fez puxar seus cabelos.

Charlie se afastou de seu pescoço e a olhou intensamente enquanto sua mão deslizava lentamente no interior de sua coxa, o que a fez soltar um gemido baixo de antecipação. Riley o puxou para ela unido seus lábios enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam sua camisa. Charlie empurrou seu corpo no dela a fazendo quebrar o beijo ao ofegar devido à pressão.

Os olhos verdes de Charlie estavam escuros, olhando fixamente nos olhos castanhos escuros dela. Ela sentiu sua outra mão na outra perna dela a elevando e Riley se viu sendo levantada por ele, as mãos dela agarradas em sua camisa em busca de alguma estabilidade, seu peso estava todo sobre o corpo de Charlie que agia como se ela não pesasse mais que uma pena.

Charlie esmagou seus lábios com os dele em um beijo ainda mais urgente a deixando tonta com a pressão de seus corpos que se moviam sincronizados. Ela o queria com todas as células de seu corpo, sua mente estava em branco perdida nas sensações que ele a trazia, a sensação que ela sentia falta.

Aquilo era tão errado, mas parecia tão certo. Seu pai teria um infarto e sua mãe ficaria em choque se a vissem assim, pois eles a haviam criado melhor, eles não haviam a criado para ficar se agarrando com um cara em um local público onde qualquer um poderia os ver. Ela ouviu os gritos em sua cabeça a pedindo para parar; para parar aquilo, isso estava indo longe demais; que ela não devia se entregar para ele, que era errado, mas ela não conseguia, ela não podia, ela não queria parar. Sua intenção era mentir, fazer com que ele se afastasse, com que ele nunca mais a procurasse, mas tudo fora por água baixo no momento em que seus lábios tocaram os dela.

Charlie começou a trabalhar no outro lado de seu pescoço dando leves beijos molhados enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a barra da blusa de Riley por alguns segundos. Suas mãos deslizaram pela pele de sua cintura subindo até a borda de seu sutiã, Charlie contornou delicadamente com seus dedos o contorno de seus seios sobre o tecido do sutiã. Riley sentiu suas mãos se afastarem voltando a dar atenção para a parte de baixo de seu corpo, dando um firme aperto em seu bumbum.

Ela era dele e ela sabia que ele já sabia disso, ela sentiu o nariz dele deslizar por seu pescoço parando próximo de seu ouvido.

\- Quer saber? – Ele deu uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha, voltando ao seu pescoço em seguida – Você está certa!

Ele disse entre beijos a deixando ainda mais tonta.

\- O que?

Disse ela mau registrando as palavras de Charlie.

\- Você está certa, é bom ter um pouco de diversão, muito, na verdade!

Ele deixou uma leve mordida em seu pescoço o que a fez gemer.

\- O que você disse?

Disse Riley confusa.

\- Que essa coisa de se divertir com os... – Ele pressionou seus corpos ainda mais deixando um gemido escapar – de se divertir é realmente boa, caramba!

Riley abriu seus olhos alarmada quando seu cérebro captou o que Charlie estava a dizendo. Charlie a olhou sombriamente e ela se sentiu enjoada, ela removeu suas pernas da cintura de Charlie e quando ela se sentiu estável no chão ela o empurrou com toda sua força.

\- Qual é o problema, Riley?

Ela apenas sentiu o ardor em sua mão e quando ela deu por si Riley o ouviu resmungar, Charlie estava com seu rosto virado para o lado direito e uma enorme mancha vermelha começava a surgir em seu rosto. Riley segurou sua mão arrependida por ter o agredido.

\- Você me bateu!

Ele disse colocando a mão em sua bochecha, sua voz como um choro enquanto ele se virava para ela. Riley viu que os olhos de Charlie estavam lacrimejando devido a dor. Mas o arrependimento foi logo substituído por raiva. Ele a usara, Charlie havia mentido, brincado com ela.

-Nunca mais! Ouviu bem? Nunca mais se atreva a tocar em mim!

Ele riu.

\- O que? Não é mais divertido? Só você pode se "divertir"?

Ela sentiu o veneno em cada uma de suas palavras.

\- Eu tenho nojo de você, Charlie Gardner!

\- Nojo, hein?

Ele riu se aproximando dela, suas mãos pararam em sua cintura a puxando para si unindo seus lábios momentaneamente, mas Riley o empurrou.

\- Não me toque! - Disse Riley com voz de choro e ao ouvi-la Charlie deu um passo para trás. - Nunca mais!

\- Por que você me beijou?

\- Eu te odeio!

Ela disse lançando um último olhar a ele se voltando para a porta, mas Charlie se colocou em sua frente.

\- Você continua gostando de mim, não é?

Ele disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

\- Não! Eu não gosto de você. Eu tenho nojo de você!

\- Não minta para mim!

\- Você quer a verdade?

\- Eu já sei a verdade. Você está mentindo para mim. Você não é do tipo que se diverte, Riley. Eu te conheço.

Riley se conteve para não dar outro tapa em sua cara quando ela viu seu sorriso vitorioso crescer ainda mais.

\- Na verdade, você não me conhece. Lembra daquela vez que você brigou comigo por causa do meu parceiro de biologia? – Ela viu o sorriso de Charlie vacilar - Bom, eu menti para você, sim nós nos beijamos algumas vezes. Lembra daquela vez eu viajei para Bahamas com os meus pais por uns dias e fiz aquele amigo que você não gostava? Bom, nós tivemos um encontro. Sabe o que você viu hoje? Aquilo era um encontro, eu já dormi com Farkle.

Charlie a olhou sério, ele estava considerando o que ela havia dito.

\- Não, você não faria isso. Você disse que não era...

\- E você acreditou! – Riley riu – Você acreditou em minhas mentiras, pois Riley Matthews nunca mentiria, ela é uma boba que nunca mentiria para mim e me enganaria. Talvez você não me conheça realmente, Charlie.

Ela viu o seu rosto confuso mostrando que ele estava sofrendo uma guerra interna entre acreditar no que ela dizia ou não.

\- Você... ele...

Disse Charlie sem saber o que dizer e Riley o cortou.

\- Nós nos conhecemos em um bar a algumas semanas atrás, eu fui para a casa dele e estamos saindo desde então.

\- Você está mentindo!

\- Se estou mentindo, por que raios Farkle, entre tantas pessoas mais importantes da empresa, me chamaria para almoçar?

\- Vocês...

\- O que foi Charlie? É muito difícil compreender essa simples informação? – Disse ela com escárnio – Ou é difícil reconhecer que você está errado?

Ela estava orgulhosa de si mesma ao vê-lo desnorteado por suas palavras e ela sentiu um sorriso vitorioso surgir em seu rosto quando ele não disse nada.

\- Bom, já que terminamos o momento verdade, vou entrar pois estou cansada, hoje foi um dia cheio. Se você me der licença.

Ela desviou dele e voltou para o seu caminho, mas a voz dele a impediu de continuar.

\- Então você me enganou, me traiu, mentiu para mim por todos esses anos?

\- Você esqueceu da parte que eu brinquei com você. – Disse ela se voltando para ele – sabe ter você como namorado foi legal. Tipo, você não vivia fazendo drama, era de fácil manutenção, acreditava em tudo o que eu dizia, não precisava me esforçar tanto.

\- É? – Ele disse machucado por suas palavras – Já que estamos sendo sinceros eu... eu estou saindo com alguém e... e ela... ela é bem melhor que você!

O sorriso de Riley vacilou ao ser atingida por suas palavras, mas ela se recompôs rapidamente.

\- Que bom, Charlie! Que bom que você está sendo sincero e cortando aquelas besteiras que você me disse a alguns minutos atrás. Eu realmente aprecio isso! Estou contente e aliviada que você tenha encontrado alguém, agora você pode me deixar em paz!

Ela sorriu e se voltou para a porta de seu apartamento, quando sua mão segurou a maçaneta ela o olhou, ela via fúria em seus olhos e aquela voz em sua cabeça disse o que ela devia fazer para fechar tudo com chave de ouro.

\- Ah! Que feio, eu já estava me esquecendo, sinto muito pela minha falta de educação. Obrigada pela diversão, foi muito... – Ela o olhou de cima a baixo - divertida!

Ela abriu a porta e o som de um murro na parede seguiu ao da porta se fechando. Missy olhava a amiga do sofá, a tv estava ligada e muda, Maya a olhava do balcão da cozinha, Riley não sabia mais seu sorriso parecia mais uma careta após a porta se fechar.

\- Certo, vem aqui!

Disse Missy abrindo seus braços para a amiga que começou a chorar se jogando no braço da morena, Maya se juntou as duas no sofá acariciando o cabelo de Riley, após alguns minutos Riley estava mais calma e ela começaram a falar sobre o que haviam ouvido da discussão:

\- Certo, nós e todos desse prédio já ouvimos sobre a sua falsa vida. Por que mentiu Riley? Se você não gostasse dele você certamente não estaria assim.

Disse Missy se afastando para vê-la melhor, mas Riley não a deixou se conchegando ainda mais no peito da amiga.

\- Ele mentiu para mim. Ele disse que me ama, Missy. Tudo mentira! Ele me usou, brincou comigo! Eu só queria que ele me deixasse em paz. Pelo menos ele teve a decência de admitir que está com outra.

\- Eu não sei Riley. O jeito que ele disse, me soou como se ele só disse aquilo porque está magoado.

\- Missy, Riley disse que ele está com outra a dias!

Disse Maya para Missy espantada por ela ter esquecido de um fato tão importante.

\- Sabe... É que eu...

Disse Missy sem graça o que fez Riley se afastar para ouvi-la e vê-la melhor ao notar sua resistência. Maya olhou para a amiga impaciente e disse:

\- Diz logo!

\- Eu não sei... Mas eu meio que... Não me matem, mas eu meio que não acredito que Charlie está com alguém, não acho que ele faria isso.

\- Você está brincando?

Disseram as duas juntas ao ouvir Missy.

\- Riley disse que a viu na casa dele, Missy!

\- Ela a viu, mas ela se apresentou como namorada dele ou ele a apresentou como tal a Riley?

Disse Missy se explicando.

\- Ela se apresentou como namorada dele Missy, não foi Riley?

\- Na verdade, não. Ela nunca me disse, mas isso estava implícito. Ele disse que a amava, ela está morando lá.

\- Me perdoe gente, mas não consigo acreditar que Charlie está com outra pessoa.

Disse Missy receosa da reação das amigas, Maya arqueou as sobrancelhas incrédula pelo que a amiga dizia.

\- Missy ele confessou que está com alguém!

\- Eu não acredito que isso seja verdade. Eu pude ouvir em sua voz, quando ele disse aquilo na verdade, ele estava tentando magoar Riley pois ela o magoara, uma atitude completamente natural e que todos nós como ser humanos podemos fazer em algumas situações. Riley mentiu para ele. Fez ele acreditar que ela o enganara, traíra, brincara com ele e Charlie tentou revidar.

\- Se ele não está com alguém, então o que ela está fazendo em sua casa?

Disse Maya tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça da amiga.

\- Eu não sei, ela pode estar lá por várias razões, ela pode ser uma amiga que está em dificuldades, uma parente, uma amiga ou irmã de algum amigo... Enfim tanta coisa além de uma namorada ou noiva. Tipo, por que raios Charlie iria noivar menos de dois meses depois de vocês se separarem? Esse não é Charlie Gardner que conhecemos. Ele assim como Riley, gosta de estabilidade, de conhecer com quem está se relacionando...

\- Eles se conhecem a anos. - Disse Riley interrompendo e relembrando a amiga- ela mesma me disse.

\- Sinto muito gente, mas sinto que deixamos algo passar. Sabe um dos motivos que não me fazem acreditar que ele esteja com alguém?

As amigas ficaram em silencio e Missy entendeu como um pedido para que ela continuasse a falar.

\- Eu tenho observado. Eu tenho observado vocês nos últimos anos. Eu sei, eu sou a responsável por traze-lo a sua vida, de nada ou sinto muito! Ele sempre tinha aquele brilho nos olhos quando te via pelos corredores e era tão obvio que ele estava caidinho por você. Sabe quando você disse sim para ele, que você iria ao baile com ele aquele garoto parecia a felicidade em pessoa por dias. Eu meio que esperava que aquilo passasse em algum momento porque é aparentemente assim que as coisas acontecem, pelo menos foi comigo. Mas não, Charlie apenas aprendeu a ser mais discreto com o tempo. Eu adorava pega-lo te observando quando você estava distraída, pois era nesses momentos que ele era mais descuidado e eu amava aquele sorriso bobo que ele tinha nessas horas. Sabe quando eu vi esse sorriso pela última vez? Na última noite que ele esteve aqui e ele estava sendo tão fofo com você que eu meio que fiquei em choque quando você me disse horas depois, que ele havia terminado com você. Há poucas coisas que eu tenho certeza no mundo e uma delas é que Charlie Gardner ama você e amor não desaparece do nada, você sabe disso.

Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento, um lado de Riley queria gritar e dizer que a amiga talvez tivesse razão que talvez eles precisassem conversar, mas a raiva dentro dela falava mais alto.

\- Bom, então vou cancelar com Lucas, assim nós podemos ficar aqui sem fazer nada juntas.

\- Nem pensar! - Disse Missy- Você pode se levantar e ir se arrumar, mocinha!

\- Riley precisa de nós!

\- Maya, você pode ir ao seu encontro. Eu vou ficar bem!

\- Não é um encontro!

Disse Maya frustrada.

\- Seja o que você quiser, mas é um encontro!

Disse as duas brincando com a loira que jogou uma almofada nas duas.

 _ **-##########-###########-#######-**_

As sete horas em ponto ele estava em frente à sua porta, como fora combinado mais cedo. Aquela porta lhe era familiar, ele já havia estado ali alguns dias atrás quando ele havia precisado de algumas coisas que estavam com Missy. Farkle havia insistido que ele usasse terno devido a ocasião, algo que Lucas só usava quando era extremamente necessário, pois ele se sentia muito desconfortável, preso naquela roupa. Ele ouviu uma voz que ele rapidamente reconheceu pedindo por um minuto.

Lucas ajeitou sua gravata e terno enquanto esperava, após alguns segundos a porta se abriu e ele viu a morena abrir um pouco a porta e parar no espaço por alguns segundos, um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao vê-lo.

\- Oi, Lucas!

Seus olhos o percorreram de cima a baixo o analisando e um sorriso aprovador surgiu em seus lábios.

\- Maya, seu gato chegou! – Missy gritou para a amiga que estava em algum canto do apartamento, ela se voltou para Lucas e sorriu novamente abrindo a porta e gesticulando para que ele entrasse – Desculpe Lucas, mas você está muito gost... Gato. Quem diria!

Lucas sentiu um ardor em sua bochecha enquanto sentia o olhar de Missy sobre ele, ele entrou na pequena sala aconchegante.

-Obrigado, eu acho!

\- Cara, você devia usar terno mais vezes. Riley, venha aqui rápido! – Ela gritou para a amiga – Eles ficam muito bem em você. Eu preciso de fotos!

Ela disse animada indo procurar seu celular.

\- Para que você precisa de fotos?

Ele disse constrangido.

-Zay precisa saber disso. Sorria!

Ela disse tirando as fotos e Lucas sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

-O que foi Missy?

Disse a morena com seu rosto inchado entrando na sala, ela olhou para Lucas que a reconheceu e ele a viu ficar vermelha e sorrir.

-Oh, Oi!

\- Oi!

\- Ele não está mó gato?

Disse ela se escorando na amiga que a envolveu com um de seus braços.

\- Você está muito bonito, Lucas!

\- Obrigado...Riley! Seu nome é Riley certo?

\- Sim, sou Riley. Nos conhecemos no hospital.

\- Sim me lembro desse dia.

Ele sorriu simpático para ela. Não era da conta dele, mas vendo a morena ele soube que algo não muito agradável acontecera com ela.

\- Ela está pronta?

Disse Missy para Riley que acenou positivamente.

\- Então, você três moram aqui sozinhas?

\- Sim, moramos. Isso foi meio que realizar um sonho de criança.

Disse Missy se sentando no sofá e batendo no mesmo para que ele se sentasse.

\- Deve ser legal dividir um apartamento com os amigos. Não tive essa oportunidade ainda.

\- Algumas vezes você vai querer mata-los, mas você lembra o quão importante eles são para você.

Disse Riley abraçando Missy que não tirava seus olhos de Lucas.

\- Não vou lavar sua roupa! – Disse Missy brincando – Peach, está pronta?

\- Já estou indo!

Disse ela do quarto.

\- Vamos lá, ela que ganha ele quem perde.

Disse Missy se voltando para a amiga.

\- Eu acho que já somos adultas!

Disse Riley revirando os olhos.

\- Melhor de três.

Missy arqueou suas sobrancelhas a desafiando.

\- Você vai perder!

Disse Riley fingindo não se importar.

\- Estou contando com isso!

Lucas observava incrédulo as duas meninas no sofá enquanto elas jogavam pedra, papel ou tesoura. Riley ganhou duas vezes e Missy uma, o que fez Missy comemorar e se voltar para ele, enquanto Riley se voltou para a porta. Alguns passos soaram pelo cômodo então Maya surgiu de seu quarto, ela colocava algo em sua bolsa sem dar atenção as três pessoas no cômodo.

Suas ondas caiam perfeitamente em seus ombros, seu vestido era um preto simples que terminava a um palmo acima de seus joelhos, ele caia perfeitamente em seu corpo desenhando suas curvas, porém não mostrando demais. Maya estava muito bonita e Lucas automaticamente se levantou de boca aberta, ele já a achava muito atraente, mas naquele momento ela estava ainda mais, a risada de Missy soou pela sala o que chamou a atenção de Maya para a amiga.

\- O que há de errado?

Ela disse para Missy se voltando para Lucas, seus olhos o percorrem de cima a baixo e um leve sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, porém, o sorriso durou alguns microssegundos antes de desaparecer. Ela não admitiria isso a ninguém mais ela o achava atraente, apesar de ele ser um idiota, ele era muito atraente. O terno o dava um certo poder, algo que algumas pessoas chamavam de a magia do terno, ele o dava um ar sexy e Maya meio que desejou que ele os pudesse usar mais vezes, mas ela chacoalhou sua cabeça para que aqueles pensamentos sumissem de sua cabeça.

\- Nada. Você está muito bonita! - Disse Missy se voltando para a amiga, ela se levantou e deu uma cotovelada em Lucas – Não é Lucas?

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e confirmou com sua cabeça.

\- Você está muito bonita, Maya!

\- Obrigada! Bom, vamos logo. Quanto mais rápidos formos mais cedo chegamos.

Disse ela indo em direção a porta acenando para as amigas, Lucas se despediu antes de acompanhar Maya. Eles entraram no carro de Lucas, Maya deu uma discreta olhada no carro que estava impecavelmente limpo, Lucas devia o ter mandado para ser limpo ou ele era extremamente organizado, opção que ela achava ser a verdadeira devido a sua profissão. Um silencio constrangedor se instalou no carro, Maya olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Lucas que batidinhas os dedos nervosamente no volante.

\- Então?

Ela se voltou para ele que sorriu sem graça.

\- Bom, eu estava pensando em comermos alguma coisa. Como eu te levei para aquele restaurante Texano pensei que talvez você quisesse escolher um lugar dessa vez?

\- Então você está sem planos?

Maya levantou as sobrancelhas o questionando... **Sério que ele me chama para sair com ele, quer dizer ir a um lugar com ele e não planeja nada? Okay, ele realmente não me chamou para ir a um lugar... Enfim, ele não tem planos...**

\- Na verdade o plano era deixar você escolher, pois assim posso conhecer algo sobre você.

Ele sorriu amigavelmente para ela.

-Hummm... E se eu quiser ir comer um cachorro quente no Central Park?

\- Eu alegremente te levarei, caso você realmente queira.

\- Humm... e se eu quiser ir a um daqueles restaurantes chiques?

\- Te levaria e interiormente esperaria não ter que vender a clínica para pagar a conta.

\- Só espero que na próxima vez você não me leve naqueles restaurantes só com comida natural e sem carne.

Lucas riu, ela aparentemente não percebera que ela estava confirmando que eles iriam sair outra vez.

\- Se você quiser, certamente não farei isso na próxima vez.

Maya se sentiu queimar quando ela percebeu o que havia dito a ele então ela desviou seu olhar e se virou para a janela evitando seu olhar sobre ela.

* * *

 _ **Todas as vezes que você me deixa um review, meu coração se acelera, fico com um sorriso bobo no rosto e miga amiga quer saber o que de tão especial está acontecendo para que eu tenha aquele sorriso bobo. Então me ajude deixando um para que eu continue sendo boba.**_

 _ **Até mais!**_

 _ **Estamos quase completando um ano aqui!**_


	9. We aren't friends, she and ice cream

Oi, como vão vocês?

Esse capitulo é uma continuação dos dois últimos, ou seja, acontecem no mesmo dia. Minha intenção era terminar com esse capitulo que está se arrastando para um quarto já, decidi dividi-lo de novo devido ao fato de ele já ter mais de oito mil palavras e como não tenho a intenção de postar um capitulo de oito mil palavras bora dividir de novo.

Li um livro bem interessante esses últimos dias chamado Palavras Envenenadas de Maite Carranza, ele trata de um importante tema O PODER DAS PALAVRAS então preste atenção no que você anda dizendo por aí, pois tudo o que você diz afeta a vida dos outros. O livro conta a história de uma adolescente que está desaparecida a quatro anos e as pessoas pensam que ela está morta, só que uma das amigas da adolescente recebe uma ligação em que ela pede socorro para a amiga direto de seu cativeiro. Algumas pessoas não vão gostar pois o livro fala sobre o fato da garota ter sofrido abusos sexuais, mas não é nada explicito não se preocupe.

Esses últimos dias foram incríveis tiramisuspice, Wanderlust007 estão de volta! Estou chorando. Don't get me Wrong por Vintageambition está balançando meu coração, preciso de mais! Ainda não li TAOS porque quero deixar uns capítulos para ler depois e não ficar na aflição, porque todos sabemos que tiramisuspice demora, né?

Já deram uma olhadinha em Unfaithful?

* * *

Ele passou pela quarta vez na frente da porta do apartamento de número 28-B. Zay coçou seu pescoço enquanto encarava a porta a sua frente sem saber o que fazer. Ele o havia visto entrar no apartamento dela a uma hora atrás, não que ele estivesse a vigiando como aquelas pessoas estranhas que devemos nos manter longe a primeira demonstração de psicopatia, ele apenas abriu a porta por acaso a tempo de vê-lo entrar no apartamento dela.

Zay não estava preocupado com Farkle, ele sabia que o amigo não estava interessado em Isadora, Farkle estava interessado na mulher que ele havia conhecido no pub a alguns dias atrás, se ele não se engana o nome dela é Riley. O problema era: será que Isadora tinha algum sentimento por ele além da amizade?

Ele sabia que isso era perigoso, não queria que ela fosse machucada e muito menos que ela tivesse a oportunidade para pensar sobre essa possibilidade. Zay já ouvira várias vezes sobre o sonho Smackle-Farkle vindo da boca do próprio amigo ou de pessoas aleatórias que passaram por suas vidas, a diferença entre essas pessoas e Farkle era que Farkle brincava sobre isso enquanto os outros já davam o casamento como algo certo.

\- Algum problema, Zay?

Zay se voltou e viu a senhora que aparentava quase setenta anos caminhando pelo corredor com seu gato a seus pés.

\- Boa noite, senhora Meyer! Dando uma caminhada?

\- Dylan precisava tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Disse ela se voltando para o gato cinza e branco a seus pés.

\- Então tenha uma boa caminhada, senhora Meyer!

Ele sorriu amigavelmente esperando que ela fosse embora.

\- Posso ajudar com alguma coisa? Você está aí parado faz um tempinho?

Disse ela fingindo preocupação, na verdade ela só queria algo para falar com as outras pessoas no prédio. Pessoas de fora veriam uma boa e frágil senhora preocupada com o bem-estar das pessoas, já as pessoas que moraram nos apartamentos a conheciam como a maior fofoqueira da vizinhança, pronta para começar alguma intriga a qualquer momento. Zay se lembra da vez em que ela o viu saindo do apartamento de uma das antigas vizinhas de seu andar, a garota o havia pedido para ajudá-la com uma aranha enorme em seu quarto já que ela tinha pavor a arranhas e no fim ele ficou sabendo pelo namorado da garota que ele estava tento um caso com ela.

\- É que estou sentindo que estou esquecendo algo, só que não me lembro o que é.

Pelo sorriso em seu rosto ele soube que ela fingira acreditar nele.

\- Vocês jovens, tão cheios de coisas na cabeça! – ela deu um tapinha em suas costas. – Então, enfim a senhorita Smackle está namorando aquele moço bonito com nome estranho, né? É a Segunda vez que ele vem essa semana, significa que as coisas estão se encaminhando.

Disse ela faminta para mais uma informação, ela até aproximou seu corpo para ouvi-lo melhor.

\- Não, eles não estão namorando. Ela apenas trabalha com ele.

\- Que pena! Eles formam um ótimo casal! – disse ela fingindo tristeza - Bom, vou indo. Tenha uma ótima noite Zay!

\- A senhora também, senhora Meyer!

Ele fingiu ir para seu apartamento até que ela saísse do corredor. Assim que ele viu que o terreno estava limpo, ele se aproximou novamente da porta e sua curiosidade venceu, Zay se viu batendo na porta rapidamente antes de se arrepender.

A porta se abriu um minuto depois revelando uma Smackle com seus grossos óculos de grau, seus cabelos em um coque bagunçado, ela vestia um pijama cinza formado por uma blusa com o desenho do sistema solar e um short curto. Ele podia ver em sua cara que ela estava cansada devido ao longo dia no escritório ouvindo bobagens e tendo que justificar o erro de alguém.

-Boa noite Izzy!

Disse ele entrando no apartamento sem sua autorização Smackle até deu um passo para atrás assustada pelo seu repentino movimento. Ele viu Farkle sentado na mesa com vários papeis espalhados sobre ela, ele estava tão concentrado que nem havia percebido sua presença.

\- Farkle, você por aqui?

Farkle se voltou para ele e um sorriso irritado surgiu em seu rosto.

\- Ainda aqui Zay? Pensei que já estaria no trabalho!

Zay se sentou ao lado do amigo sem ser convidado, ele se voltou para Smackle que tinha seus braços cruzados o encarando esperando uma explicação por ele ter invadido sua casa.

\- Vocês estão dando uma festinha sem mim. Isso eu não posso perdoar!

\- Nós estamos meio ocupados aqui, Zay!

Disse Farkle para o amigo.

\- Oras! Eu posso ajudar vocês, é só me dizer o que tenho que fazer.

\- Certo! Vou fazer um café.

Disse Smackle indo para a cozinha desistindo de esperar sua explicação, Zay a segui com os olhos até ela sumir de seu campo de vista.

\- Você é patético! - disse Farkle rindo – ela não vai sair com você!

\- Por que ela não sairia comigo?

\- Porque você não faz o tipo dela!

\- E qual seria o tipo dela?

Disse ele se virando para encarar o amigo.

\- Segundo os caras que eu já a vi saindo, com certeza caras intelectuais.

\- Eu sou intelectual e com um plus de ser engraçado e super gato.

Farkle riu.

\- Ela definitivamente não vai sair com você, ainda mais se você continuar agindo assim.

\- Não estou fazendo nada!

\- O que faltou dessa vez? O açúcar, farinha, ovo ou manteiga?

Zay se fez de desentendido.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Ela apenas me disse que você anda vindo muito aqui.

\- Então vocês estavam falando de mim? Interessante!

Farkle chacoalhou sua cabeça, então essa noite estava encerrada e era melhor ele ir embora pois Zay com certeza iria atrapalhar seu trabalho com Smackle, ele sempre fazia isso.

\- Desisto!

\- Bom, pode brincar com seus números e letrinhas sozinho, vou ser um cavalheiro e ajuda-la com o café.

Zay se levantou e foi até a cozinha encontrando Smackle colocando a cápsula na cafeteira.

\- Alguma ajuda?

\- Não, obrigada!

Disse ela se voltando para ele se escorando no balcão da cozinha enquanto esperava a máquina fazer sua mágica.

\- Talvez um café não seja a melhor escolha para agora, já que está de noite e você pode ter problemas para dormir.

\- Nós temos que revisar alguns papeis, então café é a melhor coisa no momento antes que eu durma naquela mesa.

\- Se você está tão cansada dispense ele. Vocês podem cuidar disso outra hora.

\- Não vou dispensa-lo, ele precisa de mim!

Disse ela franzindo sua testa como se ele tivesse ditou um absurdo.

\- Aparentemente deve ser algo muito importante, já que é a segunda vez essa semana que ele está aqui.

\- Você está me vigiando?

Disse ela o olhando estranho.

\- Eu, vigiando você? – ele riu se aproximando – Não, apenas encontrei a senhora Meyer no corredor.

\- Ah, tá! Entendi.

Disse ela revirando os olhos, claro que ela não iria perder a oportunidade de mais uma fofoca.

\- Cuidado, daqui alguns dias você vai acabar em um casamento marcado com o Farkle!

Disse ele brincando, enquanto analisava seu rosto em busca de alguma emoção que a entregasse, Smackle riu ao ouvir o absurdo que ele falava.

\- Algumas pessoas ficariam felizes com isso.

\- E por acaso você seria uma delas?

Disse ele mostrando que estava interessado em sua resposta.

\- A quantos anos nos conhecemos Zay?

Disse ela cruzando seus braços.

\- Faz uns cinco ou seis anos se não estou enganado. Por quê?

\- Em algum momento demonstrei algum interesse por ele?

Disse ela esperando a resposta dele. Resposta que Zay não sabia dar pois Smackle era complicada para ele, Zay tentava entende-la, as vezes ele realmente conseguia ler suas ações e compreender o que ela realmente queria dizer, mas algumas vezes ele pensava que havia conseguido e de repente ela mostrava que ele estava completamente errado. Zay coçou sua nuca sem saber o que dizer para a morena parada a sua frente, enquanto ela ajustava seus óculos.

\- Talvez você não queira demonstrar que tem. Sabe aquela coisa de competição que vocês tinham, talvez seu orgulho não a deixe admitir.

\- Se eu gostasse dele eu prontamente diria. Meu corpo demonstraria sinais disso e meu cérebro após analisar todas essas informações me ajudaria a chegar a essa conclusão baseada em todas as experiências que eu já vivi e que estão armazenadas – ela apontou com seu dedo indicador sua têmpora – bem aqui, no meu cérebro.

\- Mesmo cérebros tão evoluídos tem medo de serem magoados, Izzy.

Disse ele sério parando em sua frente.

\- Este cérebro está ok!

Ela apoiou suas mãos no balcão o encarando, ele sentiu seu olhar sobre ele o analisando atentamente. Ela estava procurando por algo e ele já havia notado isso algumas vezes quando ele a pegava olhando-o. Zay deu mais um passo ficando muito próximo dela, invadindo seu espaço pessoal e ele a viu ficar nervosa com sua proximidade. Seus corpos quase se tocando apenas poucos centímetros os afastavam o que fez Smackle ficar com seus olhos bem aberto alarmada.

\- O que você está fazendo?

Seu nervosismo claramente em sua voz o que fez Zay sorrir.

\- Precisamos de xicaras, não é?

Zay abriu as portas do armário acima dela e pegou duas xicaras se voltando a Smackle em seguida, no curto período de tempo em que seus olhos não estavam sobre ela Smackle havia aproveitado para se afastar dele rapidamente, Zay entrego as xicaras a ela.

\- Então, o que você veio fazer aqui?

Ela colocou as xicaras próximas a cafeteira e se voltou a ele.

\- Nada, só queria saber se estava tudo bem e como Farkle está aqui vim dizer um oi.

\- E aproveitou para tentar dar palpite na minha vida amorosa.

\- Farkle é meu amigo e eu me importo com ele, assim como você também é minha amiga e eu me importo com você.

\- Eu entendo, mas eu não sou sua amiga Zay. Sou apenas sua vizinha, na verdade.

\- Uau!

Disse Zay um pouco ofendido por suas palavras.

\- Aprecio sua preocupação, mas não preciso de seus concelhos sobre vida amorosa no momento. Eu não estou muito interessada nisso e eu sei que você só quer ajudar ainda que você não tenha uma boa vida amorosa, quero dizer, você sai com todas aquelas garotas, mas nenhuma delas fica e isso compromete seus concelhos...

\- Uau, Smackle! - Disse ele se afastando dela, Smackle o olhou confusa pois ele nunca a chamava de Smackle – Boa noite, acho que vou trabalhar!

Smackle olhou para ele confusa quando o viu deixar a cozinha, ela havia dito algo de errado, talvez uma daquelas coisas que Riley havia a dito que não deviam ser ditas, então ela começou a segui-lo até a sala.

\- Noite!

Disse ele sem se virar para Farkle que tirou seus olhos dos papeis esperando uma gracinha do amigo, mas ele ficou confuso ao ver a porta se fechando sem mais nenhuma palavra dele.

\- Que? O que há de errado?

Ele se voltou para Smackle parada na porta e ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

\- Acho que eu disse algo errado!

\- Oh, não se preocupe! Ele vai ficar bem. Amanhã ele estará batendo em sua porta novamente precisando de alguma coisa.

 ** _-#######-############-################-_**

Ele a observava sonhadora vendo aqueles confusos borrões de pinta naquela tela colocada na parede. Nesses poucos minutos ali na galeria ele notara que ela suspirava a cada tela e se Maya realmente gostasse da pintura o único suspiro se tornava em um outro suspiro.

Eles tiveram um bom jantar em um restaurante italiano a poucas quadras da galeria. Maya fora super agradável e claro não deixou suas piadas de lado durante o jantar. Ela optara por um restaurante italiano que tinha uma das melhores lasanhas que ela já provara na vida. Bom, pelo menos Lucas soube que lasanha era o segundo prato preferido de Maya, ela só perdia para tacos. Sua paixão por lasanhas era devido a uma vizinha de infância que sabia fazer a melhor lasanha do mundo, segundo ela, Maya ao invés de ficar entediada em casa passava horas ajudando-a a faze-las e acabava ganhando alguns pedaços para levar para casa.

Ela se voltou para ele com um enorme sorriso e Lucas se viu sorrindo de volta. Os olhos azuis dela mais intensos com a claridade das lâmpadas tinham um brilho que os deixavam ainda mais belos. Não havia dúvida ela amava aquilo, Maya nascera para trabalhar ali, para trabalhar com artes, estar trabalhando para ele era um completo desperdício de talento. Lucas sentiu sua mão em seu braço enquanto ela o levava para outra parede.

Ele sentia os olhares de cobiça em torno deles, Maya estava muito atraente e ela nem havia se esforçado muito para isso, talvez fosse seu sorriso que a tornava inda mais atraente e as vezes Lucas se via prestando atenção nela ao invés das obras na parede.

\- Ela não é linda?

Disse ela se referindo ao quadro na frente dele, Lucas olhou para o quadro moveu sua cabeça algumas vezes e conseguiu ver uma menina entre aquela confusão de cores que dava um tom mais sombrio a obra.

-Oh, ela é!

Ele disse meio perdido.

\- Ela está no meio de todo esse caos...

\- Boa noite! - Disse um homem se aproximando dos dois – desculpe atrapalha-los nesse momento tão sublime. – Ele se voltou para o quadro na parede - Eu acho essa obra fantástica é de Washington, Edward Washington um pintor de Nova Jersey. Ela se chama a menina, foi pintada em homenagem a sobrinha dele que morreu de câncer a dois anos atrás. Uma bela peça, não? – ele se voltou para os dois – Sou Jorge Swift. Você é o doutor Friar e a senhorita definitivamente é Maya Hart!

Os dois se entreolharam confusos e Jorge estendeu sua mão a Lucas que a apertou e logo em seguida a Maya.

\- Somos. Como o senhor sabe nossos nomes?

\- Sou um grande amigo da família Minkus e Farkle me disse que viriam aqui hoje. É um prazer enfim vê-la de novo senhorita Hart. Não sei se a senhorita se lembra de mim, mas eu nunca esqueceria da senhorita. – ele se voltou para Lucas -Ela é incrível! Amei sua apresentação em uma das exposições da Mozin Gallery. A forma como você envolve as pessoas enquanto fala sobre as peças é impressionante. Estávamos procurando por você, precisamos de você aqui!

Lucas se voltou para Maya que estava corada pelos elogios que estava recebendo, Lucas sabia que aquele homem estava dizendo a verdade pela emoção em sua voz.

\- Obrigada, senhor Swift! Aprecio muito seu elogio!

Ela sorriu para ele e ele se voltou para Lucas.

\- Posso rouba-la por um instante?

Lucas se voltou para Maya e tirou a mão dela de seu braço.

\- Se divirtam!

Maya sorriu para Jorge que a levou pelos corredores da galeria deixando Lucas sozinho nos corredores da galeria.

Ela havia saído a mais ou menos uma hora e Lucas se sentia perdido naquele lugar, ele desistira de tentar entender alguns dos quadros, alguns deles ele já havia visto umas três vezes enquanto fingia ter algo para fazer.

Ele se sentiu feliz em encontrar um bar no andar de cima da galeria. Daquele lugar ele podia ver as pessoas caminhando pela exposição e metade dos quadros. Tudo bem que ficar sentado sozinho em uma mesa não era a melhor coisa, mas fingir que estava esperando alguém melhorava as coisas. Maya era pequena, mas ele não entendia como ele não conseguia vê-la entre todas aquelas pessoas.

Lucas tinha consigo um copo de água, o garçom havia insistido com uma taça de champanhe e Lucas se viu tentado a aceitar apenas uma, mas ele estava dirigindo e essa não é uma coisa responsável de se fazer, bebida e volante não combinam, mesmo que seja uma taça, ou copo ou qualquer outra coisa.

\- Nunca pensei que veria Lucas Friar em uma galeria!

Uma voz soou ao lado dele, ele nem precisava se virar para ver a dona de sua voz, pois essa voz já era familiar a ele, estava acostumado a ouvi-la nos últimos sete anos.

\- Bom, você o está vendo.

Disse ele se voltando para ela, seus cabelos agora loiros caiam livres sobre os ombros dela. Ela usava seu preferido vestido vermelho que desenhava a curva de seu corpo a dando um ar sexy. Lucas amava aquele vestido nela, ele o dera de presente a ela na formatura da faculdade pois ela não conseguia se decidir entre ele e um preto.

Ele a viu esconder um sorriso com sua taça enquanto ela fingia tomar mais um gole de seu champanhe. Ela sabia que ela tinha sua atenção, que seus olhos estavam percorrendo o corpo que ele estava tão acostumado a ter para si.

\- Você, sozinho aqui é meio deprimente.

Disse ela se sentando ao seu lado.

\- Não estou sozinho, ela só está um pouco ocupada.

\- Humm...ela? Então você está seguindo em frente. Fico feliz por você, Lucas!

\- E você? Aqui sozinha?

\- Não, Carlos está conversando sobre a possibilidade de ter seus quadros expostos aqui.

\- Então ele também é pintor? Pensei que só tocasse em uma banda.

\- Artistas tem uma alma muito interessante. Pintar é uma forma de libertar seus sentimentos, faz com que ele se inspire e escreva suas próprias músicas. Ele é muito intenso. Você gostaria dele!

\- Devo ser sincero e dizer que não estou muito interessado em conhece-lo.

Disse ele se voltando para as pessoas no andar de baixo.

\- Que pena! - Ela se voltou para as pessoas lá embaixo – O que faz aqui Lucas?

\- Farkle me deu dois convites para a exposição, então trouxe uma amiga comigo.

Amiga não era a palavra certa, mas ele não queria dar detalhes sobre sua vida a ela.

\- Farkle, sempre Farkle o que seria da sua vida sem esse poço de generosidade? Espero que ele esteja pagando suas contas em dia.

Lucas se voltou para ela que sorriu ao ver que ela o estava irritando.

\- Estava procurando por você, amor!

Eles se voltaram para aquela voz. Ele era alto, cabelos pretos compridos, barba bem a parada, usa uma jaqueta preta, Carlos parecia um modelo saído da capa de revista. Lucas se sentia inferior perto dele, ele sabia que era atraente mais perto daquele cara ele era ninguém.

\- Estava aqui bebendo alguma coisa – ela se levantou e o abraçou – e encontrei alguém dos velhos tempos.

Ela deu um beijo mais demorado nele e Lucas se voltou para o outro lado. Ele não podia ficar ali assistindo-a esfregar sua felicidade em sua cara, isso era muito baixo.

\- Sinto muito por ter te deixado sozinho!

Ele ouviu a voz atrás dele e ele deixou sair um suspiro aliviado. O casal encerou sua seção de beijos para olhar para a loira que se juntava a eles. Maya passou por eles e se sentou na cadeira em frente de Lucas.

\- Tudo bem – disse ele a ela, Maya se voltou para o casal ao seu lado – Maya!

\- Então ela é sua acompanhante? – disse ela olhando Maya de cima a baixo – Ela é muito bonita!

\- Obrigada!

Disse Maya sentindo que na verdade a outra loira estava sendo hostil.

\- Maya, está é Mônica e esse é o namorado dela Carlos.

Maya se levantou para cumprimenta-los, aparentemente ela já havia visto Carlos em algum lugar, mas ela não se lembrava dele.

\- Maya Hart?

Disse o cara a ela que acenou positivamente.

\- Estudamos juntos no ensino fundamental, você era uma das rainhas das confusões. O Matthews continua dando aquelas "aulas"?

\- Sim, ele só está com alguns fios brancos.

\- Eu adorava ver seus quadros quando eu matava aula. Ela muito boa!

\- Obrigada! - Disse ela corada pelo elogio e por não saber quem ele era. - Como vai você?

-Agora tenho uma banda de verdade e pinto as vezes. Você devia ir a um dos nossos shows!

\- Seria legal! Qual é o nome da banda?

\- The Yorkers, vamos nos apresentar na próxima sexta no Beatles.

\- Okay!

Disse ela simpática se voltando para Lucas.

\- Então como foi?

\- Eles me querem aqui!

Disse ela animada, Lucas se levantou e a abraçou

– Parabéns, Maya! Estou feliz por você!

\- Obrigada, Huckleberry! – eles ouviram a risadinha de Monica ao fundo – Obrigada por me trazer aqui!

\- Huckleberry? Já estão na fase de apelidos?

Maya ia dizer algo, mas Lucas impediu dizendo algo primeiro.

\- Então já temos que procurar outra pessoa.

\- Eu disse a eles que estou trabalhando para você no momento e eles me disseram que esperarão por mim.

\- Oh, não sabia que você saia com as suas assistentes! - Disse Mônica os interrompendo com um tom venenoso – pensei que não fizesse isso, senhor certinho!

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Disse Maya olhando para eles começando a se irritar com a outra loira.

\- Maya, está é minha ex-namorada.

Ela olhou para Mônica já não tentando ser amistosa.

\- A que te traiu?

\- Vejo que anda falando de mim?

Disse ela irritada para Lucas.

\- Não tenho porquê ficar falando de você. Maya, vamos?

Disse ele se levantando e Maya logo se levantou não querendo ficar naquela mesa. Mônica já não era sua pessoa favorita, ela talvez estivesse sendo má por ciúmes já que foram tantos anos juntos, mas ela o havia traído e ela não tinha direito de trata-los assim. Maya não fazia ideia do que havia acontecido entre os dois e ela preferia não saber, ela não tem nada a ver com a vida afetiva de Lucas, ela apenas trabalhava para ele e era isso.

Eles se juntaram as pessoas no primeiro andar, Lucas deixou Maya guia-lo esperando que ela voltasse para os quadros, mas ela foi em direção as portas da galeria o esperando do lado de fora.

\- Sinto muito por isso! Desculpa estragar sua noite!

\- Está tudo bem, Huckleberry! Todos temos nossos problemas.

Ela começou a andar para o caminho contrário ao carro.

\- Maya, o carro está por aqui.

\- Eu sei! – ela se virou para ele sem parar de andar – mas tem uma sorveteria a algumas quadras daqui e eu realmente amo o sorvete deles. Então, vai ficar parado aí?

O vento bateu espalhando seus cabelos cobrindo seu rosto e ele a viu tremer um pouco, Lucas tirou seu paletó e se aproximou dela o colocando sobre seu ombro.

\- Oh, Obrigada!

Ela disse se virando, caminhando confiante pela rua enquanto ele a seguia.

\- Você vai ama-los!

* * *

Não se esqueçam de deixar Reviews, se vocês deixarem reviews os proximos capitulos chegarão mais rapido pois estarei estimulada a escreve-los, mas se não... Até a proxima

Beijos!


	10. Tears, Sheep and He left

_**Oi,**_ pessoas _ **!**_

 _ **Como estão?**_

 _ **Feliz primeiro aniversário de This is a love story. What? No, no way! Já faz um ano que estou escrevendo isso e só temos 10 capítulos, que horror!**_

 _ **Bom, até que enfim terminei esse capítulo enorme! Caso você não saiba, os eventos dos últimos capítulos aconteceram no mesmo dia, era para ser um único capítulo, só que como eu não queria postar um capitulo ENORME eu o dividi.**_

 _ **Como foi a volta às aulas? Já vi um boletim chorar lagrimas de sangue por ter sido impresso essa semana :P**_

* * *

Do quarto, ela conseguiu ouvir o barulho da porta ao ser fechada. Na verdade, a porta havia sido batida e o barulho causado pela batida quase a fez gritar de assusto. Anne pensou que eles estavam sendo assaltados e em uma atitude não muito inteligente ela correu para a sala levando a primeira coisa que apareceu em sua frente: um guarda-chuva. Ao chegar na sala ela viu o moreno aos prantos no sofá e isso a fez congelar no lugar enquanto assistia o corpo de Charlie tremer. Nesses mais de vinte anos de relacionamento ela nunca o vira daquele jeito. Sim, ela já o havia visto chorar algumas vezes por coisas que ela considerava idiotas e também por coisas sérias, mas ela nunca o havia visto chorar assim, tão intensamente como agora. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração ao vê-lo assim tão mal. Charlie nem havia notado sua presença no cômodo ainda, então ela descartou o guarda-chuva no sofá e se aproximou dele:

\- Charlie?

\- Por favor Anne, agora não. Me deixe sozinho!

Ele disse escondendo seu rosto no sofá, para evitar seu julgamento. Anne balançou sua cabeça negativamente ao ver sua atitude depois de tudo o que eles já haviam vivido juntos.

\- Não vou a lugar nenhum Charlie. Eu nunca irei a lugar nenhum, pode esquecer disso! Estou e sempre vou estar aqui para você.

Ela se aproximou, sentando ao seu lado no sofá o envolvendo com seus braços. Charlie tentou afasta-la, no entanto Anne não o permitiu, o abraçando ainda mais forte o que fez Charlie parar de lutar e a abraçar se rendendo ao seu momento de fraqueza.

Depois de alguns minutos de choro, Charlie começou a se acalmar o suficiente para falar algo. Anne acariciava seus cabelos enquanto ele mantinha seu rosto em seu peito. Ele precisava de seu tempo, seja o que for que houvesse acontecido e ela sabia respeitar isso. Charlie olhava para o nada perdido em seus pensamentos, lagrimas silenciosas rolavam por seu rosto já com um intervalo maior e Anne depositou um leve beijo em sua cabeça o que o fez se abrir com ela.

\- Ela não me ama, Anne!

Seu tom de voz mostrava o quanto ele estava machucado ao descobrir isso.

\- Então você foi ver Riley.

\- Ela mentiu para mim, me enganou, me traiu, brincou com os meus sentimentos esse tempo todo.

\- Do que você está falando Charlie?

Disse ela sem o entender.

\- Eu a procurei para que enfim pudéssemos falar sobre tudo o que aconteceu nesses últimos dias. – Charlie parecia não estar ali enquanto falava - Eu pensei que ela ainda me amava, Anne. Depois de tudo o que houve entre nós, mas estava totalmente errado. Riley não me ama Anne, nem sei se realmente um dia ela me amou.

\- Por que ela não te ama Charlie? De onde você tirou isso?

\- Ela me disse. – Charlie pausou sua fala por alguns segundos relembrando do que acontecera a uma hora atrás no apartamento dela- ela disse que fazia um tempo que ela queria terminar comigo, mas não tinha coragem para fazer isso. Disse que está aliviada por eu ter terminado com ela.

\- Como assim, Charlie? Ela te beijou!

Disse Anne confusa levantado seu rosto para vê-lo melhor.

\- Por ela ter me beijado eu pensei que ainda havia algo, mas ela me mostrou que eu estava totalmente errado.

\- Desculpe, não consigo entender isso. Ela te beijou e depois disse que não quer nada com você?

\- Eu também não consegui entender. Pedi para que ela fosse honesta comigo e ela me contou coisas que haviam acontecido no passado. Ela me traiu, Anne! Ela teve a coragem de olhar na minha cara a alguns anos atrás e dizer que não havia tido nada com aqueles garotos, que isso era coisa da minha cabeça, mas hoje ela me confessou que saiu com eles. Não acredito que ainda amo ela, eu quero odiá-la.

\- Como assim ela te traiu? Riley não parece ser esse tipo de pessoa.

\- Também pensava nisso, mas aparentemente ela é muito boa em mentir e em enganar.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, Charlie!

\- Ela me fez de idiota, Anne. Ela disse que não estava saindo com um cara essa manhã, mas na verdade ela já foi para a cama com ele e eles são alguma coisa no momento.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos e pela maneira que Anne mordia o canto e sua boca ele sabia que ela estava chateada com o que ele havia dito. Anne deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas para que ele se movesse para que assim ela pudesse se levantar.

\- Vai tomar um bom banho e relaxar um pouco. Te encontro em alguns minutos!

Ela disse indo para a cozinha. Charlie foi para seu quarto e resistiu a vontade de se jogar na cama e permanecer lá para sempre, entrando no banheiro em seguida. Depois de alguns minutos com a água quente correndo por seu corpo, Charlie parou na frente do espelho notando que andava com sua aparência um pouco descuidada nos últimos dias, algo que provavelmente renderia alguma reclamação no trabalho, então ele abriu o armário do banheiro em busca de um aparelho de barbear, mas seus olhos pararam nas embalagens coloridas de cosméticos espalhados por todo o canto. De todas as coisas que haviam lá, apenas alguns vidros apertados no canto da prateleira pertenciam a ele. Charlie respirou fundo quando a vontade de jogar tudo fora quase o venceu, ele fechou o armário desistindo de cuidar de sua aparência e se retirou do banheiro.

Charlie entrou no meio das cobertas, a única coisa que ele queria era ficar sozinho ali curtindo sua fossa, mas ele sabia que Anne não o deixaria e assim que ele pensou nela a porta se abriu. Anne entrou no quarto com duas canecas em sua mão e sorriu para ele.

\- Advinha o que eu tenho aqui? – como ela não obteve sua reposta Anne se aproximou e deixou uma das canecas no criado-mudo – Uma boa xicara de Chá, pois chá cura quase tudo! Ok, não cura nada, talvez ajude em um resfriado, ou uma cólica... enfim vamos fingir que isso faz milagre.

Disse ela se ajoelhando na cama

\- Senta! – Charlie obedeceu seu comando – Então, lembra quando éramos crianças e encontramos o senhor Nick morto na gaiola? Eu chorei muito e você me prometeu que íamos comprar os maiores sorvetes que tivessem na sorveteria para a gente, mas você só tinha cinco reais que davam para comprar apenas duas bolas de sorvete, então você me comprou as duas bolas de sorvetes e se recusou a dividir o sorvete comigo. Bom, eu nunca te agradeci por isso, então obrigada Charchar!

\- Charchar não por favor!

Disse ele revirando os olhos ao ouvir o apelido de infância que ela o havia dado.

\- Charchar! – Disse Anne rindo, pois, ela amava irrita-lo – Lembra quando meus pais decidiram se divorciar e minha mãe me deixou ficar na sua casa por uns dias até as coisas ficarem bem lá em casa? Você se lembra que você convenceu sua mãe a me fazer brownie pois eu estava triste? - Charlie acenou positivamente ao lembrar daquela fase complicada da vida dela – E desde então você sempre me leva brownie quando estou passando por esses dias difíceis. E mesmo que eu estivesse do outro lado do oceano, eu sabia que quando eu estivesse triste eu continuaria a ter meu pedaço de brownie bem ali, me esperando em casa para me lembrar que onde quer que eu tivesse e o que for que tenha me acontecido você sempre estaria ali comigo, me apoiando. Obrigada por ter se preocupado comigo por todos esses anos! Bom, eu tenho aqui - disse ela estendendo a caneca para ele – Brownie de micro-ondas com extra chocolate, coberto de chantilly pois sei que você gosta e com uma cereja no top pois sei que você odeia cereja, então isso significa que você será obrigado a dividi-lo comigo.

Anne segurou uma colher com um sorriso brincalhão e Charlie abriu seus braços em um convite silencioso para ela se aproximar. Anne sentou ao seu lado colocando suas pernas sobre as dele, Charlie manteve um de seus braços em torno dela enquanto tomava a colher da mão dela depositando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Não pense que esqueci que você mentiu para mim quando disse que o senhor Salmão iria parar no mar para nadar com os peixes enquanto dava descarga no corpo sem vida dele. Você sabia que é feio enganar os mais novos?

Disse ela brincalhona o fazendo sorrir.

\- Obrigado, Anne!

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, né?

\- Eu também te amo!

\- Então nunca se esqueça que eu sempre vou estar aqui. Vou sempre me intrometer, então nunca mais me diga para ficar de fora quando algo está te machucando! Ouviu?

Disse ela séria e Charlie acenou positivamente o que afez sorrir e depositar um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

 ** _-############-###########-###########-_**

\- Então você montou uma ovelha!

Disse ela rindo escandalosamente e Lucas sentiu suas orelhas esquentarem ao ouvi-la o zuar. O arrependimento já aparecia, Lucas não sabia porque havia contado aquilo a ela, agora ela tinha mais munição para usar contra ele. Lucas moveu sua cabeça negativamente enquanto Maya segurava sua barriga que já doía de tanto rir.

\- Eu fiz!

Disse ele olhando para o sorvete.

\- E ainda não aguentou ficar em cima dela!

\- Eu era uma criança, dá um tempo!

\- Papi Joe deve ter ficado muito orgulhoso de ver o netinho dando seus primeiros passos no mundo dos rodeios.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Sei o que?

\- Como você sabe que o nome do meu avô é Papi Joe?

\- Foi um chute.

\- Zay te disse, não foi?

\- Sinceramente não sei! Apenas pensei que o nome combina.

Ela disse pegando mais uma colherada de seu sorvete, Lucas cruzou seus braços e apoiou seu peso sobre a mesa a analisando, ela parecia estar dizendo a verdade. Maya levantou sua sobrancelha olhando para ele, Lucas voltou suas costas para o apoio da cadeira.

\- Você faz isso ser tão fácil, Huckleberry!

Disse Maya se referindo as futuras piadas e apelidos enquanto aproveitava para roubar uma colherada de seu sorvete.

\- Hey, esse é meu!

Disse ele fingindo tentar pegar a colher dela e Maya riu tentando colocar a colher na boca. Lucas apoiou seu rosto em sua mão aproveitando para contempla-la. Ele podia dizer que ela estava tendo uma ótima noite e o motivo não tinha nada a ver com ele. Ele apenas estava junto dela quando as portas se abriram novamente para ela. E essa felicidade caia muito bem nela, ele nunca a havia visto brilhar como agora e isso era perigoso, pois cada riso, sorriso ou olhar tinham um efeito sobre ele e ele não queria pensar sobre esse efeito por um bom tempo.

\- Eu gosto desse sorvete de maracujá, mas as meninas acham isso repugnante.

Eles foram interrompidos pelo toque do celular de Maya, ela olhou para o aparelho e uma expressão curiosa surgiu em seu rosto, ela o tomou em suas mãos e o atendeu:

\- Alô?

Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado, mas o sorriso logo morreu e um semblante preocupado tomou seu lugar.

\- Eu estou indo! Não saia daí, não fale com ninguém. Me ouviu? Em poucos minutos estarei aí.

Ela desligou o celular e olhou para Lucas.

\- Bom, obrigada pela noite, Lucas! Foi... agradável e interessante, mas tenho que ir a um lugar agora. - Ela se levantou pegando sua bolsa. – Nos vemos no trabalho!

Ela girou em seus saltos e se foi para a porta, Lucas se levantou rapidamente para acompanha-la. Maya olhava para os lados da rua quando ele a alcançou.

\- Aonde você vai Maya?

\- Tenho que encontrar alguém em um lugar.

Sua voz mostrava preocupação, aparentemente algo sério havia acontecido.

\- Eu posso te dar uma carona até onde você precisa ir.

Ela o fitou por um momento avaliando suas alternativas.

\- Obrigada!

Ela caminhou a frente com seus passos rápidos e Lucas teve que lutar um pouco para acompanha-la. Ele se perguntava como ela não tinha receio de andar assim com aquele salto alto.

Maya o guiou até uma praça estranha, ela era mal iluminada e praticamente não havia ninguém ali naquela hora. Lucas estacionou seu carro receoso e Maya rapidamente tirou seu cinto de segurança apresada.

\- Obrigada pela carona, Lucas! Você já pode ir, depois peço um taxi. Tchau!

Ela saiu rapidamente sem esperar sua resposta. Lucas a assistiu desaparecer entre as arvores sendo envolvida pela pouca claridade do lugar. Ele simplesmente poderia ligar seu carro e ir para casa, mas deixar Maya ali, naquele lugar sozinha não estava em seus planos. Lucas não conseguiria ficar tranquilo se fizesse isso, então ele se viu tirando o cinto de segurança para segui-la.

Lucas pensou que havia perdido Maya naquela praça, seus olhos percorreram todos os lados na tentativa de encontrá-la. Um muro encardido com uma pichação escrito esperança chamou sua atenção. A pichação era de no mínimo uns nove anos atrás pois suas cores haviam desbotado devido ao passar dos anos e das influencias climáticas. Um movimento a alguns metros dele chamou sua atenção e ele decidiu seguir seja lá o que aquilo fosse.

Ele viu várias árvores de pequeno porte surgirem em seu campo de vista deixando o local mais escuro. Haviam alguns bancos em forma de meia lua embaixo das árvores, aquele devia ser um lugar gostoso de ficar durante o dia, mas a noite dava uma sensação de insegurança pois as arvores acabavam tirando o campo de visão das pessoas.

O som da voz de Maya chamou sua atenção ela vinha de trás de uma das árvores, Lucas poderia se aproximar, mas fazer isso seria uma atitude muito feia, pois sua mãe o havia ensinado a não ouvir conversa alheia. No entanto se ele se fizesse visível estragaria o momento entre Maya e a outra pessoa que ele rapidamente reconheceu, pois, aquela voz ele havia ouvido a alguns dias atrás, era a inconfundível voz de May. Estragar o momento irmãs delas seria algo que ele não se perdoaria, mesmo não entendendo o que uma garotinha como May fazia sozinha em um lugar como aquele.

 ** _-########-##########-##############-############-_**

Quando Maya ouviu a voz inconfundível de May a ligando naquela hora de um número desconhecido, que agora não a era tão desconhecido assim, pois assim que sua irmã dissera onde estava, Maya se lembrou das vezes em que ela usara aquele orelhão para passar trotes quando criança. A voz de choro de May havia chamado sua atenção, May assim como as outras duas Harts não era muito de chorar, e ao ouvir sua voz Maya soube que algo estava muito errado.

Cada minuto que May passava sozinha naquela praça mal iluminada a apavorava, alguém com más intenções poderia encontra-la e tentar fazer algum mal a menina. Ela podia pedir para Lucas acelerar o carro, mas ela não queria que ele se metesse em seus assuntos então a única coisa que a restava era rezar, algo que havia aprendido com Riley quando elas estavam terminando seu ensino fundamental, rezar para que as ruas estivessem mais vazias o que os faria chegar mais rápido ao local.

Ela nem o havia dado tempo de se despedir antes de fechar a porta na cara dele, seus pés a guiaram pelo local tão conhecido. Maya havia passado grande parte de sua infância naquela praça pois o antigo apartamento que sua mãe dividia com sua avó ficava a apenas duas quadras dali. Seus olhos percorriam alarmados por todos os bancos em busca da irmã, até que um palpite surgiu em sua cabeça, havia um lugar especial que ela mais gostava dali pois ele era mais reservado, ou seja, não permitia que as pessoas pudessem ver quem estava lá. Naquele lugar a pequena Maya havia chorado o abandono de seu pai, a perda de seu avô, a falta da presença de sua mãe em sua vida, entre outros momentos difíceis de sua vida e também era um dos lugares que mais a inspirava.

Maya não estava surpresa ao ver a pequena May sentada sozinha naquele banco frio em apenas seu pijama. Sua mãe talvez ainda nem tenha percebido a falta dela pois uma das coisas que as Harts sabiam bem era com se esquivar sem serem vistas. May estava sentada no banco abraçando suas pernas e quando Maya estava a poucos passos dela notou que a menor chorava.

\- May, o que houve? Por que está chorando?

Disse ela preocupada se ajoelhando na frente da menor que ao notar a presença da irmã abriu seus braços e a abraçou forte. Maya pegou May em seu colo e se sentou no banco acariciando o cabelo da irmã.

\- Por que está chorando, May? O que houve?

\- Ele foi embora, Maya. Ele foi embora!

\- Quem foi embora, May?

Disse Maya confusa.

\- Papai, foi embora!

Maya tentou afastar May para poder vê-la, mas May não permitiu.

\- Como assim Shawn foi embora, May?

\- Mamãe e ele estavam discutindo muito feio a algumas horas atrás. Eles até foram para o quarto e depois de alguns minutos ele saiu com uma mala bravo, me deu um beijo e saiu pela porta. Fui ver a mamãe depois de alguns minutos e ela estava chorando na cama. Ele nos deixou, Maya!

\- May, Shawn não abandonaria vocês, ele ama muito vocês!

\- Seu pai deixou você e mamãe depois de brigar com a mamãe. Ele fez que nem o seu pai, Maya!

\- Shawn não é como meu pai, May. Nunca o compare a ele!

May se afastou da irmã para pode-la ver melhor.

\- Shawn nunca deixaria vocês, como meu pai fez com mamãe e eu.

\- Por que você está tão certa disso?

\- Porque eu conheço Shawn e ele sabe como é ser abandonado, como é ter uma família despedaçada e ele não deseja isso para ninguém. Ele nunca faria isso pois ele sabe como isso dói e ele não quer que você passe por essa dor, May.

\- Eu não sabia disso, Maya. Papi nunca fala sobre sua família além do tio Cory, da tia Topanga, da vovó e do vovô Matthews.

\- Porque ele acha que você ainda é muito nova para ouvir sobre os problemas dos adultos, May. Fale com ele, realmente fale com ele.

\- Maya, ouvi-los brigando foi assustador!

\- Eu sei, May. Sabe, quando eu era menor que você as vezes eu aumentava o volume da tv para não ouvir mamãe brigando com meu pai. Às vezes eu chorava sozinha no quarto quando eles pensavam que eu já estava dormindo. Algumas vezes encontrava mamãe chorando e ela me dizia que era apenas um cisco no olho que tinha acabado de sair, pois ciscos doem. May, casais tem discussões, todos os casais discutem não existe casais que não brigam, em algum momento isso vai acontecer. O importante é o que você faz depois dessas brigas. É muito importante pedir desculpas quando você magoa alguém. É importante saber ouvir e falar. Temos que ter cuidado com o que dissemos para as pessoas pois a nossas piores armas são as nossas palavras elas ferem bem aqui – disse Maya apontando para o coração de May – e as vezes o machucado é tão profundo que nunca seremos capazes de cura-lo. Papai e mamãe tiveram uma briga sim, mas isso não significa que ele não a ama mais, pode ser apenas porque Mamãe pensa uma coisa e papai pensa outra completamente diferente e assim que ele voltar para casa eles ficarão bem.

\- Então ele vai voltar?

Disse May esperançosa.

\- Claro que vai, May! Shawn sempre irá voltar para nós!

Disse ela secando as lagrimas da irmã e deixando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Você jura?

\- Juro! Vamos embora pois se mamãe não te encontrar na cama ela vai ficar louca!

May saiu de seu colo e deu a mão para Maya para ajudá-la a se levantar, elas saíram do esconderijo das árvores e encontraram Lucas indo em sua direção.

\- Oh, você está aqui!

Maya viu seu rosto um pouco vermelho mostrando que ele estava constrangido, Lucas sem graça coçou sua nuca. May correu até ele com seus braços abertos e Lucas a levantou dando um abraço nela a mantendo consigo depois disso.

\- Oi May!

\- O que faz aqui Huckleberry?

Disse Maya cruzando seus braços

\- Não ia te deixar sozinha aqui a essas horas!

\- Então você saiu com a Maya?

Disse May mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

\- Nós fomos ver uns quadros.

\- Uhu!

Disse ela o abraçando mais ainda contente com o fato de ele ter saído com sua irmã mais velha, talvez eles já até estariam namorando ou faltava um pouco para isso.

\- Okay, vamos embora!

Lucas e Maya começaram sua caminhada até o carro, mas May o fizera parar perto do muro que havia chamado sua atenção mais cedo.

\- Você viu esse desenho?

Disse May apontando para o muro, Lucas se voltou para o Muro:

\- Sim, ele é bonito!

\- Sabe quem pintou, Huckleberry?

Maya lançou um olhar repreendedor a irmã.

\- Não -Disse ele rindo - você sabe?

\- Sim, foi Maya quem desenhou. Mamãe me disse isso e também falou para que eu nunca faça algo assim!

\- Ele realmente é muito bonito Maya, devia ser ainda mais naquela época.

\- Obrigada, Huckleberry!

Disse ela voltando a caminhar. Eles chegaram a casa da mãe de Maya em poucos minutos pois eles ainda moravam no bairro. May havia dormido no carro então Lucas se ofereceu a levar May até a cama, como Maya tinha uma chave reserva ela não se preocupou em avisar a mãe de sua chegada, assim que a porta se abriu ela viu a loira sair preocupada de um dos quartos.

\- Maya, May desapareceu!

Disse ela desesperada, Maya deu espaço para Lucas entrar no apartamento com May em seu colo o que fez Katy suspirar aliviada.

\- Onde ela estava?

\- Na praça!

\- Onde posso coloca-la, senhora Hunter?

\- É Katy, meu amor! Na próxima porta – disse ela apontando para o corredor – Quando ela acordar nós teremos uma boa conversinha!

Disse ela brava, Lucas foi ao quarto e deixou as duas a sós.

\- Obrigada, Maya! Não sei o que deu na cabeça dessa menina!

\- Ela estava com medo! Ela me disse que ouviu você e Shawn brigarem.

\- Oh!

Disse Katy triste.

\- Ela pensou que ele havia deixado vocês, que nem meu pai fez.

\- Ela pensou? Ele apenas foi fazer um trabalho de última hora em Utah e eu fiquei chateada pois tínhamos algo planejado, não foi nada sério. Nós já até estamos bem!

\- Fale com ela.

\- Obrigada por traze-la sã e salva, meu amor! Sinto muito que isso tenha atrapalhado o seu encontro com Lucas!

\- Mãe, não há um encontro. Apenas fomos para o mesmo lugar e ele está me dando carona.

\- Chame do que quiser! Isso ainda vai terminar com um beijo!

\- Mãe! - Disse ela à repreendendo – Bom, consegui um emprego hoje!

\- Conseguiu? Oh, minha garotinha – disse ela à abraçando – estou muito feliz por você!

\- Obrigada, mãe!

\- Que bom que as coisas começaram a dar certo para você! Talvez isso seja um sinal.

\- Sinal? Um sinal de que?

Disse ela se afastando da mãe.

\- De que – disse ela apontando para trás – seja a pessoa certa!

Maya viu Lucas se aproximando, ele sorriu não ciente do que elas falavam.

\- Okay, já chega!

\- Obrigada por traze-la Lucas! Obrigada por manter minhas duas meninas salvas!

Lucas sorriu para Katy e olhou para Maya.

\- Okay, está na hora. Boa noite mãe!

\- Boa noite minha garotinha!

Disse ela beijando a bochecha da filha, Maya se afastou e Katy abraçou Lucas e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

\- Boa noite, Lucas! Leve minha outra menininha para casa e cuidado! Eu ainda sou muito nova para ter netos.

Lucas ficou vermelho com ao ouvir o tom malicioso de Katy.

\- Mãe!

Disse Maya um pouco alto.

\- Tchau, tranque a porta quando sair!

Depois de vinte minutos Lucas estacionou o carro na frente do prédio das meninas e mesmo com os protestos de Maya ele a acompanhou até a porta de seu apartamento pois como ele a havia pego lá ele a deixaria ali.

\- Chegamos, me acompanhar era completamente desnecessário. Sei me garantir sozinha.

Disse ela destrancando a porta, seu rosto virado na direção dele.

\- Não duvido disso Maya, mas queria ter certeza que você chegaria bem.

\- Okay! Tenho duas pernas, dois braços, uma cabeça, acho que estou bem!

Ela disse dramática e se voltou para ele se encostando na porta, Lucas riu ao ver que ela estava em seu estado normal depois daquela hora preocupada.

\- Fico feliz! Bom, obrigado pela noite Maya, realmente apreciei sua companhia!

\- Nada! Você até não foi tão mal. Obrigada pela oportunidade, agora sou uma mulher com um real emprego de novo!

\- Acho que vamos sentir sua falta.

\- Okay, ainda falta uns dias para isso.

\- Bom, vou indo!

Maya se aproximou para deixar um beijo de despedida em seu rosto, mas Lucas surpreso moveu seu rosto e o beijo que era em sua bochecha acabou sendo um leve tocar de lábios. Foram poucos segundos, mas ela sentiu algo estranho em seu corpo que a fez se afastar dele rapidamente, Lucas a ficou olhando por alguns segundos tentando entender o que havia acontecido ali.

\- Desculpa, não era minha intenção. Você apenas se virou no momento errado.

Disse ela sem graça.

\- Tudo bem, não foi nada! Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpa por ter me virado.

Ele disse sem graça também, eles ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos em silencio.

\- Bom, eu... – disse Lucas apontando para trás de seu ombro em direção ao corredor – eu vou.… eu vou indo. Tenha uma ótima noite Maya!

\- Você também, Huckleberry!

Disse ela abrindo a porta e acenando para ele, ela o observou deixar o corredor e entrou em seu apartamento. A televisão estava ligada iluminando o cômodo vazio, Riley estava na cozinha fechando o congelador com um pote de sorvete que Maya podia apostar que era de chocolate, pois este era o sorvete da bad de Riley. Quando você convive com uma pessoa por tanto tempo como elas alguns diálogos são desnecessários, mesmo que no caso o diálogo já havia acontecido há algumas horas mais cedo. Riley sorriu para a amiga ao notar sua presença.

\- Missy queria ficar até quando você chegasse, mas no meio do filme já estava babando em mim então a mandei para o quarto, pois não a nada em nosso contrato falando sobre carregar uma de nós para o quarto.

\- Não precisava me esperar, Riles!

\- Na verdade não consigo dormir.

Disse ela se sentando no sofá, Maya se juntou a amiga que havia pego duas colheres.

\- Muita coisa para pensar?

\- Sim, mas vamos falar sobre o seu encontro primeiro. – Maya lançou um olhar feio para a amiga – Okay, então como foi sua carona com Lucas?

\- Foi bem! Nós jantamos lasanha, fomos para a galeria e depois tomamos sorvete.

\- Me Conte detalhes!

Exigiu a amiga e Maya riu.

\- Na galeria encontramos a ex-namorada do Huckleberry, ficou um clima chato então nós fomos até a sorveteria para espairecer um pouco.

\- Nossa! E como ela é?

\- Uma loira de farmácia nem um pouco simpática, não sei o que ele viu nela! Talvez ela estivesse daquele jeito porque eu estava lá com ele.

-É, talvez ela tenha ficado com ciúmes de vê-lo com você. Que mais?

\- Talvez. Sabia que Huckleberry era um mini cowboy quando pequeno? Ele até montava ovelhas.

Disse ela divertida e Riley riu por conhecer a amiga e saber que ela estará fazendo piada sobre isso nos próximos dias.

\- Então já o está zoando por isso?

\- Quase, não tive muito tempo. May me ligou logo depois.

-May te ligou! – Disse Riley achando a atitude da menina estranha- O que houve?

\- Ela saiu de casa e foi para aquela pracinha que eu ia quando criança, sem avisar mamãe...

\- Nossa, ela já está seguindo seus passos! - Disse Riley interrompendo a amiga – Desculpe! Ela foi naquela praça onde você pinchou aquele muro no último ano do ensino fundamental?

\- Foi, encontrei-a sozinha lá. Não acredito que ela andou pelo bairro sozinha naquela hora da noite! Ela foi muito irresponsável!

Disse Maya desaprovando a atitude da irmã e Riley riu da atitude da amiga.

\- Ela é uma criança, May ainda pode ser irresponsável. Não sei porque está chateada com isso, você fazia a mesma coisa quando criança!

\- É diferente!

\- Né, agora você é uma adulta e percebe o quanto sua mãe se preocupava quando você sumia assim. May é uma Hart, ela sempre estará bem! Mas o que ela estava fazendo lá?

\- Ela pensou que Shawn havia indo embora que nem o meu pai.

\- Por que ela pensaria algo assim?

\- Shawn e minha mãe tiveram uma discussão e ficaram bravos um com o outro, Shawn teve que ir fazer um trabalho em Utah e quando ele saiu com uma mala, May pensou que ele estava indo bora, pensou que ele as estava abandonando como meu pai.

\- Oh, ela deve ter ficado com muito medo disso!

Disse Riley com um sorriso simpático.

\- Eu pedi para minha mãe não falar sobre isso com ela, mas ela não me ouviu.

\- É um direito de May saber a história de sua família.

\- Bom, vamos parar de falar sobre mim e falar sobre você. Como você está?

Disse Maya apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Riley enchendo sua colher de sorvete.

\- Por favor, não suje meu cabelo de sorvete!

\- Na verdade, a pessoa desengonçada aqui é você não eu! -Riley a empurrou com o ombro, mas Maya afundou mais sua cabeça em seu ombro. – Então, como você está?

\- Vou ficar bem, Maya!

\- Então agora acabou de vez?

\- Sim, Maya. Nós terminamos de vez. Não acredito que algum dia gostei dele!

\- Você diz isso como se de repente tivesse parado de gostar dele e não tivesse chorado por horas.

\- Eu queria Maya não gostar dele, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam, você não pode simplesmente desligar alguém da sua vida em um estalar de dedos. Charlie me magoou muito hoje e aparentemente eu também o fiz, segundo Missy. Eu sei que Missy tem alguma razão sobre aquela mulher, eu devia me informar sobre ela, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não quero saber a verdade, não quero ouvir que eles vão se casar em alguns dias. De qualquer forma Charlie terminou comigo, o que tínhamos tem de ficar no passado e o melhor é seguir em frente, conhecer pessoas novas...

\- Como vocês se atreve a conversar sem mim? - Disse a voz sonolenta na porta, Maya e Riley se voltaram para Missy – e ainda por cima chupar sorvete sem mim!

\- Você não estava dormindo?

Disse Riley e Missy deu de ombros.

\- Estava dormindo, não surda.

Disse Missy se jogando no sofá entre as amigas.

\- Então você beijou Lucas?

Maya sentiu suas bochechas queimarem assim que aquelas palavras deixaram os lábios da amiga, Missy tomou a colher de Riley que lançou um olhar mortal a Missy que nem prestou atenção pois observava Maya.

\- Você beijou!

\- Perai aí! O que?

Disse Riley com a boca aberta.

\- Foi acidental!

\- Como você se atreve a deixar isso de fora, Hart!

Disse Riley indignada.

\- Não existe beijo acidental com Lucas Friar! Então você acha ele atraente e interessante...

\- Pare! Apenas foi algo constrangedor. Eu apenas ia beijar sua bochecha só que ele virou e acabou rolando um selinho.

Disse Maya interrompendo Missy.

\- Então você queria beija-lo?

Disse ela maliciosa e Riley sorriu ao ver a amiga ficar mais vermelha.

\- Eu apenas estava me despedindo!

Disse Maya começando a ficar irritada com a amiga.

\- E como foi?

\- É como você se sentiu?

Questionou as amigas.

\- Eu não sei, estranho.

\- Estranho tipo bom?

\- Vamos parar!

Disse Maya escondendo seu rosto.

\- Oh, ela está sem graça! - Disse Missy – Algo me diz que Lucas está entrando nessa caverna inóspita também conhecida como o coração de Maya Penélope Hart.

\- Cala boca, Missy! Que tal falarmos sobre a sua vida amorosa já que você ama cuidar da dos outros?

\- Por que iriamos falar de algo tão horrível como isso?

Disse a morena suspirando colocando uma colher com sorvete na boca.

\- Lembra ela só teve dois ou três namorados, mas apenas um foi sério?

Disse Maya desafiando a morena.

\- Cala boca, Hart!

Disse Missy chateada pelo tópico da conversa.

\- Esqueceu que não podemos falar dele?

Disse Riley observando a outra morena.

\- Okay, desculpe por falar dele!

Missy descansou sua cabeça no ombro da loira.

\- Lembra do primeiro beijo de Missy?

Comentou Riley e um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Maya.

\- O menino couve-flor! Nunca poderia esquecer dele!

Maya riu ao lembrar do menino que a amiga havia beijado no quarto ano.

\- Não acredito que Missy beijou ele só por causa daquelas garotas...

Riley se cortou pois não queria ofender as garotas mesmo que elas não tivessem sido pessoas amigáveis.

\- Garotas nojentas, vadias, entre outras grandes qualidades. Você não precisava fazer aquilo.

Disse Maya

\- E eu iria amarelar? Foi só um selinho que calou a boca delas. Nem foi tão grande coisa assim! Aposto que elas nem tinham beijado também! E já que você tocou no assunto, que tal falarmos sobre o senhor rosto bonito que você beijou na biblioteca, senhorita Matthews?

* * *

 _ **Bora escrever outro capitulo pois alguém está chegando para mexer com a história de alguém aqui.**_

 _ **Nos próximos capítulos Maya terá uma surpresinha vinda diretamente do passado. Ela aprenderá que todas as nossas escolhas têm consequências boas e ruins, e com isso ela terá que lidar com elas.**_

 _ **Riley e Charlie: será que está na hora de seguir em frente?**_

 _ **Até mais!**_

 _ **Reviews?**_


	11. Mrs Friar, Hell no!

_**Oi, como vão vocês?**_

 _ **Não morri, eu apenas tenho problema com jogos (alguem desinstala os jogos do meu celular!)**_

* * *

As coisas estavam meio estranhas naquela manhã, talvez isso fosse culpa do estranho sonho que ela tivera naquela manhã antes de seu celular a despertar para mais um dia de trabalho. Ela se lembrava dos braços fortes envolta dela em uma postura protetora, Maya podia sentir a brisa refrescante do mar em contato com a sua pele enquanto o sol dava seus últimos suspiros para que enfim viesse a noite, eles estavam em silencio por um momento então ele dissera em seu ouvido:

\- Senhora Friar?

O que a fizera sorrir e se voltar para aquele homem, Maya viu Lucas usando um belo terno parado a sua frente com um enorme sorriso.

\- Oi, senhor Friar!

Essas palavras saíram de sua boca facilmente acompanhadas por um sorriso e então ele se inclinara em sua direção e colara seus lábios nos dela.

\- Eu amo te chamar assim!

\- E eu ouvir isso!

Disse ela com um sorriso enorme, antes de seus lábios se encontrarem novamente com os dele e então Maya ouviu um barulho irritante vindo de algum lugar e de repente tudo havia sumido e ela estava em seu quarto. O mais irritante é que não fora só uma vez mais várias vezes nos dias seguintes ao pequeno beijo acidental na frente de sua porta, aparentemente sua mãe era boa em jogar pragas. Lucas estava normal e Maya meio que invejava o fato de ele não estar pensando sobre o que havia acontecido naquela noite em frente da casa dela.

\- Então o que acha?

Maya olhou para o loiro sem entender o que ele estava falando, Lucas riu ao perceber que ela não estava prestando atenção.

\- Você não estava prestando atenção ao que eu falava, não é?

\- Desculpe, o que você disse?

\- Se eu você acha do meu sobrenome com o seu?

\- O que?

Disse Maya espantada... **Estou em mais um daqueles sonhos estranho?...**

\- Estou brincando! – Disse ele rindo da cara dela o que fez Maya o lançar um olhar mortal - O que você acha sobre trocar o meu cartão de visita? Tem sido o mesmo nesses dois anos.

\- Tem algo em mente?

\- Na verdade não!

\- Posso fazer uns modelos para você.

\- Ok, parece que você é boa com coisas de artes, então me surpreenda.

Maya sorriu presunçosa pensando nas milhares de ideias para zuar o doutor Huckleberry.

\- Certo, nada de cowboys ou doutor Huckleberry! -Maya fingiu uma cara de desapontamento exagerada o que o fez rir. – Quase na hora do almoço, só falta a senhora Torres vir buscar a sua Mel e nós podemos ir comer.

Disse ele indo para o fundo da clínica, Maya tirou seu caderno de desenho do fundo de uma das gavetas de sua mesa aproveitando para fazer alguns esboços, mas seu celular chamou sua atenção anunciando a chegada de uma nova mensagem, Maya deixou seu caderno de lado e pegou o aparelho para saber o que havia chegado. O número era dito como desconhecido, mas ela sabia muito bem quem era a pessoa por trás daquela mensagem.

"Podemos nos encontrar? "

Ela poderia ignorar a mensagem mais isso levaria a uma ligação e ela queria o menor contato possível com aquela pessoa.

" A que horas? "

" Quando você tiver disponível. "

Maya suspirou enquanto seus dedos digitavam a próxima mensagem.

"Meu almoço será daqui provavelmente a trinta minutos. Você estará disponível? "

"Sim, é meu dia de folga. Aonde? "

Maya digitou o endereço e esperou sua confirmação que veio em poucos segundos após. Maya viu alguém se aproximando pelo canto dos olhos e deixou o celular na mesa e sorriu para a mulher que se aproximava.

\- Mel está esperando pela senhora, senhora Torres!

\- Espero que ela tenha se comportado bem.

\- Ela é um amor!

Disse Maya indo para o fundo para buscar a Maltes em uma das gaiolas.

\- Então a senhora Torres já chegou? - Disse Lucas do nada assustando Maya que o lançou um olhar morta – Desculpe!

\- Sim, ela está esperando pela cachorra.

\- Diga a ela que está na hora de vacinar a cachorra e as vacinas chegarão na semana que vem.

\- Ok!

Disse Maya saindo da sala.

\- Ah, Maya! - Maya se virou para ele – Onde vamos almoçar hoje? É sua vez.

\- Ah, não poderei comer com você hoje Lucas. Vou ter que resolver uns problemas. Você se incomoda se eu voltar um pouco mais tarde?

\- Oh, tudo bem!

Disse ele um pouco desapontado voltando para seu escritório, mas voltou novamente para onde Maya estava.

\- Você me chamou de Lucas?

 **-###-######-########-######-###**

\- Então, o que está acontecendo?

Riley foi tirada de seus pensamentos pela voz de Smackle que ela não havia visto entrar na sala.

\- Ah, oi Smackle!

Disse Riley colocando outro papel na máquina de xerox. Seus olhos se voltaram para os colegas na sala abaixo.

\- Oi! O que há de errado?

\- Nada!

Smackle fez cara de ofendida.

\- Eu sei que houve algo. Usualmente você tem essa cara quando você tinha problemas com o cara bonita. Então?

Smackle a olhou questionadora e Riley suspirou sabendo que ela não sairia daquela situação, era bem capaz de Smackle ficar a tarde inteira em seu pé se ela não contasse o que havia acontecido.

\- Eu encontrei Charlie e nós tivemos uma conversa meio calorosa... Ele me confessou que está com outra pessoa.

Smackle sorriu compreensiva dando um leve tapinha em seu ombro.

\- Sinto muito, Riley! Mas você é uma mulher muito bonita, não faltara alguém que queria ficar com você. Aliás, a umas fofocas rondando o escritório – Riley reconheceu os cabelos ruivos de longe quando a dona deles vinha na direção da sala onde elas estavam, ela tinha passos decididos e não parecia muito amistosa – sobre...

\- Caramba!

Disse Riley interrompendo Smackle olhando para a sala em busca de algo o que fez Smackle a olhar confusa pelo comportamento da amiga. Riley rapidamente se escondeu em baixo da mesa mais próxima sem visão para o corredor.

\- O que você está fazendo Riley?

Disse Smackle preocupada com a saúde mental da amiga.

\- Por favor, diz que não estou! Diz que não estou, por favor!

Implorou a morena e Smackle ficou ainda mais confusa.

\- Certo!

Ela se virou para a porta e em poucos segundos a ruiva entrou, sua expressão seria se transformou em surpresa ao ver Smackle ali.

\- Pois não?

Disse Smackle estranhando a presença daquela mulher ali já que ela não trabalhava naquele escritório.

\- Oh, oi! Me disseram que a Riley estaria aqui!

\- E ela estava. Você é?

\- Sou Anne. Você saberia me dizer onde ela está?

\- Infelizmente não Anne. Ela foi embora a cerca de cinco minutos atrás, se você tivesse chegado alguns minutos mais cedo você teria encontrado com ela.

\- Ah! Então volto amanhã.

\- Não perca seu tempo! Ela não vai estar aqui, férias.

\- Eu sou uma grande amiga dela a alguns anos e estou aqui pela cidade faz uns dias. Você poderia me passar o endereço dela para que eu então possa encontrá-la?

\- Então você é amiga dela? – Smackle olhou para baixo da mesa fingindo que estava olhando para as copias que acabavam de ser impressas e viu Riley gesticulando negativamente. – Eu não me lembro de alguma vez ouvir ela falar que tem uma grande amiga chamada Anne.

\- Mas ela tem, faz uns bons anos!

Disse a ruiva simpática.

\- Estranho pois sou muito amiga dela e conheço todas as amigas dela faz uns anos.

Smackle viu a ruiva ficar vermelha ao ser pega em sua mentira ela coçou seu pescoço em um sorriso nervoso.

\- Nos conhecemos por causa do Charlie.

\- Ah, o ex-namorado! - Disse Smackle sorrindo para ela – então é compreensivo, ele ficava muito ocupado e poucas vezes o encontrei.

O sorriso da ruiva cresceu ao perceber que Smackle estava acreditando nela.

\- Então você poderia me passar o endereço?

\- Eu adoraria, Riley provavelmente adorará te encontrar – Smackle quis rir do sorrisinho vencedor da ruiva – Sabe Riley adora rever os amigos, só que tem um problema.

\- Qual?

\- Eu não posso, regras da empresa!

Ela viu o sorriso da ruiva morrer e Smackle ficou com medo de acabar rindo na cara dela.

\- Oh, não pode mesmo?

\- Não, mas eu posso falar para ela que você passou por aqui. Qual é mesmo seu nome?

\- Oh, não precisa!

\- Como vocês são amigas você provavelmente tem o número dela, logo pode ligar para ela e marcar de fazerem algo juntas.

\- É. Obrigada mesmo assim!

Disse a ruiva se voltando para a porta desapontada.

\- Sinto muito por não poder te ajudar!

\- Tudo bem, tchau!

\- Tchau! Tenha um ótimo dia!

Smackle esperou a ruiva se afastar e olhou para Riley.

\- Criança pode sair o bicho papão já foi embora! - Riley saiu de debaixo da mesa e suspirou aliviada – O que foi isso?

Disse Smackle curiosa sobre quem seria aquela mulher e porque raios Riley se escondera dela.

\- Ela é a nova namorada do Charlie. E como tivermos aquela conversinha ontem...

\- Ela veio te pedir para deixar o homem dela em paz?

\- Talvez.

\- Ela até que é bonitinha -Riley olhou para o chão ao ouvir o cumprimento da amiga a mulher que agora estava com Charlie – mas você é mais. Charlie é um idiota por te deixar por ela.

\- Então, você está preocupada com minha vida amorosa, isso significa que algo aconteceu.

\- Nada aconteceu e meio que esse é o problema.

\- O que houve Smackle?

\- Eu meio que disse algo errado para alguém e esse alguém não está falando comigo a cerca de dois dias.

Disse ela frustrada.

\- E aparentemente essa pessoa é importante já que isso está te incomodando.

\- É que pela primeira vez ele não vem me interromper quando estou lendo um livro ou assistindo uma das minhas series preferidas, isso é meio estranho.

\- Então essa pessoa é ele?

Disse Riley com malicia.

\- Farkle disse que ele voltaria, mas já fazem dois dias que não o vejo.

\- Você está afim dele Smackle?

\- Não, eu não estou afim do Isaiah.

\- Então o nome dele é Isaiah?

Disse Riley dando uma leve cotovelada na morena com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Chega, você já está sendo irritante!

 _ **-######-########-#####-#########-#####-**_

Ela o encontrou sentado na mesa do lado de fora do café, a forma como sua perna se mexia e suas mãos sobre a mesa ele estava nervoso, Maya suspirou incerta do que esperar daquele encontro.

\- Maya!

Disse ele ao avista-la, se levantando e a recebendo em um abraço que fez com que Maya se sentisse desconfortável, não importa quantas vezes ele fizesse isso ela não conseguia se sentir à vontade com ele.

\- Oi Kermit!

\- Como você está?

Disse ele gesticulando para ela se sentar ao seu lado.

\- Bem e você?

\- Estou bem. Como vão as meninas e sua mãe?

\- Estão bem.

Ela poderia fazer a mesma pergunta sobre a família dele, mas não, ela não estava realmente interessada em saber como eles estavam. Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos e ela percebeu que seu pai estava um pouco desconsertado com o silencio ou com o motivo que o trouxera ali.

\- Então, o que você queria falar comigo? Seja direto sem enrolações.

\- Sophie foi demitida de seu trabalho a um mês, eles disseram que estavam reduzindo funcionários...

\- Que pena!

\- Ela ainda não conseguiu encontrar um emprego, então eu meio que estou apertado, agora estou com todas as responsabilidades por minha conta.

Disse ele visivelmente desconfortável com o assunto.

\- Entendo.

\- E sua irmãzinha ficou doente, nós a levamos ao médico hoje e agora ela está precisando de alguns medicamentos – disse ele tirando um papel de seu bolso o desdobrando sobre a mesa – infelizmente com dinheiro que me restava eu apenas pude pagar a consulta e os exames que o médico pediu... Eu estou muito constrangido por fazer isso Maya...

\- Você precisa de mais dinheiro.

Disse ela o cortando _ **...Dinheiro, obvio que seria isso.**_

\- Apenas para comprar os medicamentos, eu prometo devolver tudo assim que as coisas melhorarem lá em casa.

\- Quanto você precisa?

Maya pegou sua carteira e viu as poucas notas que ainda estavam lá dentro.

\- Trezentos.

Maya mordeu seu lábio inferior pensando em quanto havia em sua conta corrente, ela provavelmente teria que trazer comida de casa e evitar ir para qualquer lugar nos próximos dias.

\- Eu tenho cinquenta aqui. Vou fazer uma transferência com o resto assim que sair do trabalho. Tudo bem?

Maya colocou o dinheiro perto da mão de seu pai biológico.

\- Obrigado Maya!

Disse Kermit pegando o dinheiro.

\- Sinto muito não poder ajudar com mais, infelizmente também perdi meu emprego depois que fui atropelada.

\- Você foi atropelada? - Disse Kermit surpreso – como não fiquei sabendo disso?

\- Não foi nada grave, só algumas escoriações.

Disse Maya tentando encerrar o assunto pois ele não se importa, se ele se importasse ele teria ligado a meses atrás, a anos atrás quando ela ainda era uma garotinha.

\- Quando isso aconteceu?

\- A uns meses atrás.

\- Estou feliz que você não tenha se machucado. Por favor me avise se algo acontecer com você Maya...

\- Irei.

Disse Maya interrompendo-o... _**Não vai acontecer ...**_ Kermit olhou para o dinheiro em sua mão e o empurrou em direção de Maya.

\- Não posso aceitar isso, você deve estar precisando mais do que nós agora que está desempregada.

\- Não, eu já estou trabalhando. Estou cobrindo uma amiga que sofreu um acidente, mas já tenho um emprego fixo depois que esses dias acabarem.

Maya empurrou o dinheiro para Kermit.

\- Estou feliz que as coisas estejam bem para você.

\- Bom, tenho que ir.

Disse Maya se levantando ato copiado por Kermit.

\- Maya, muito obrigado novamente!

\- Não é nada!

Disse ela já se virando.

\- Maya! – Ela se virou para ele- mês que vêm é aniversário da sua irmã, provavelmente terá só um pequeno bolo feito pela Sophia. Gostaria que você viesse comemorar conosco. Claro se você puder.

Ela conseguia ouvir o tom de esperança em sua voz, ele realmente esperava que ela aceitasse o convite e realmente fosse até lá diferente de o que ela fizera a dez anos atrás quando ela os deixara esperando para o jantar pois ela não conseguia suportar a ideia de que eles eram uma família feliz e que ele era um pai amoroso com seu irmão menos com ela.

\- Sinto muito, estou meio ocupada com o trabalho. Fica para a próxima.

Ela viu o sorriso triste surgir em seu rosto pois ele sabia que não haveria uma próxima vez, na verdade não haveria uma primeira vez.

\- Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim.

Ele tirou um pequeno convite rosa e deu a ela, havia o endereço da casa atual deles e a data do aniversário, Maya sorriu e deixou o local. Ela precisava pegar o metro e ainda bem que estava tranquilo naquele horário. Maya sentia o peso do convite em seu bolso, um lado seu queria ir à festa, mas o outo lado vencia pois ela não conseguia o perdoar, ela sabe que seus irmãos não têm nada a ver com isso, com o que aconteceu com ela e o pai deles pois nenhum deles havia o escolhido como pai. Maya tirou o convite de seu bolso, o endereço não a era estranho, a casa de seu pai era no mesmo bairro que sua mãe mora com Shawn, Maya suspirou quando ela sentiu sua mão amaçar o papel e lança-lo na lixeira mais próxima.

 _ **-####-######-#########-#######-####-**_

Ele esperava que apenas estivesse com sorte e não pudesse ver aqueles cabelos pretos enquanto ele andava pelos corredores do escritório no que e ele estava completamente errado. Charlie tentara evitar, mas não conseguia não ouvir os comentários quando ele a viu passar pelo corredor, os comentários só mostravam o quão verdade era o que ela havia o dito a dias atrás. Eles haviam sido vistos juntos a algumas vezes sozinhos e uma das pessoas apostava que ela estava dormindo com ele e que isso era apenas para que ela tivesse privilégios dentro da empresa algo que Charlie discordava pois ele a conhecia, ou melhor pensava que conhecia.

Então Charlie resolveu dar um tempo daquele local e pedir algumas informações no departamento de recursos humanos, local que ele não queria passar por. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver a ruiva no corredor e pela careta que seu rosto se formou ao vê-lo ela não esperava vê-lo por ali.

\- O que faz aqui, Anne? Não acredito que você veio falar com ela.

\- Eu só queria saber qual era o problema dela.

Charlie a puxou pelo braço para mais perto dele.

\- Fique fora disso Anne. Não quero que você cause problemas para os outros.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não a encontrei!

Disse ela meio irritada.

\- Você me ouviu? Não quero que você fale com ela.

\- Mais...

\- Sem mais, vá para casa!

Disse ele duro a ela o que a fez fechar a cara e continuar seu caminho... _**Era o que faltava mais problemas...**_ Charlie conversou com uma das responsáveis sobre um arquivo que ele precisava e ele estava aliviado em poder deixar o prédio após ter aquilo em suas mãos. Charlie percebeu com o canto dos olhos que havia duas pessoas refletidas em um dos vidros do escritório e ela estavam sussurrando sobre algo enquanto olhavam para ele, uma delas até riu sobre algo que a outra pessoa comentara, Charlie se virou para elas que agora deram as costas para ele e tinham sua atenção para algo que acontecia a frente. Sua visão era prejudicada pelos vários obstáculos, mas ele podia ver Farkle em um dos cantos conversando com a morena que sorria para ele, Charlie sentiu olhos sobre ele de novo e viu uma das pessoas o olhando, ela disfarçou ao ser pega, mas a tonalidade vermelha de sua pele a denunciava. Ele manteve seu olhar para a porta onde a mulher havia entrado a tempo de vê-la a brindo, ela o entregou o arquivo que ele precisava e ele a agradeceu dando uma última olhada para o casal que estava no canto da parede, mas que já não estava por lá. Charlie suspirou e se voltou para o corredor dando de cara com ela que aparentemente estava distraída e nem percebeu sua presença ele ouviu uma voz vindo a alguns passos atrás.

\- Charlie, você por aqui?

Charlie se voltou para Farkle e sorriu o cumprimentando.

\- Senhor Minkus! Vim buscar uns arquivos para uns dos processos que estou trabalhando.

Ele se voltou para a morena que parecia congelada no lugar, ela se voltou para eles sorrindo educadamente.

\- Você já almoçou? Estamos indo almoçar, gostaria de nos acompanhar?

\- Obrigado pelo convite senhor Minkus, mas já almocei. Bom, tenham um ótimo almoço vocês dois. Com licença tenho muita coisa para revisar hoje.

Disse ele se despedindo deles e os deixando sem olhar para trás.

 _ **-####-######-#########-#######-####-**_

Ele suspirou enquanto anotava algumas informações no papel, a falta de descanso já mostrava seus efeitos quando uma dor de cabeça ameaçar chegar. O som da campainha chamou sua atenção, na verdade o assustou pois ele completamente se esquecera que isso existia já que praticamente ninguém a usava.

Um café, isso era o que ele precisava pois ele já conseguia sentir a confusão trazida pelo sono chegar. Zay coçou sua cabeça confuso quando viu Smackle parada na frente de sua porta segurando um tupperware.

\- Oi!

Disse ela meio nervosa, Zay esfregou seus olhos.

\- Oi Smackle! Algum problema?

Ele continuava a chama-la pelo seu sobrenome então isso significa que Zay ainda está chateado.

\- É... Nada, eu estava passando perto de uma padaria e vi esse bolo de chocolate com morango e pensei que talvez você quisesse um pedaço já que faz uns dias que não te vejo. Posso entrar?

\- Oh, claro! Me desculpe estou meio lerdo agora!

Zay se afastou da porta e gesticulou para que ela entrasse. Smackle passou os olhos pelo apartamento e viu a mesa cheia de papeis e roupas espalhadas pelo sofá. Zay foi até o sofá e tentou organizar um pouco a bagunça.

\- Não repara a bagunça, estava meio ocupado esses dias.

E por organizar na verdade significa pegar todas as roupas e transforma-las em uma montanha gigante em um dos lados do sofá, Smackle se sentou na parte limpa o agradecendo por ter arrumado aquilo para ela.

\- Muito trabalho?

Zay se encostou na mesa já que tudo estava ocupado com sua bagunça.

\- Tendo que dar conta da contabilidade e de cuidar do meu pessoal. Uma das meninas quer sair pois está pensando em engravidar e não quer ficar dançando nesse período. Uma acabou se machucando e vai ficar um bom tempo afastada, enfim... Como vai você?

\- Bem. Eu vim aqui porque você desapareceu e eu queria saber como você está. Me desculpe?

\- Por que você está se desculpando?

Disse ele confuso.

\- Pelo o que eu disse da última vez.

\- Você precisa ser mais especifica.

Disse ele confuso.

\- Sobre não sermos amigos.

\- Ah, sobre isso? Não se preocupe Smackle! Na verdade, eu que devia me desculpar por te perturbar...

\- Você não me perturba – disse ela o interrompendo, Smackle se levantou e se aproximou dele – Na verdade eu meio que gosto quando você aparece.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Zay ao ouvir sua revelação.

\- Você gosta?

\- É, não me faz sentir tão sozinha lá e você é meio que engraçado, algo não muito presente em minha vida.

O sorriso dele cresceu ainda mais

\- Obrigado, Smackle!

\- Você ainda está chateado comigo.

Ela afirmou.

\- Eu não estou chateado com você, Smackle!

\- Sim, você nunca me chama pelo meu sobrenome.

\- Então te chamar de Smackle é o problema?

\- Você normalmente não faz isso.

\- Então você gosta que eu te chame de Izzy?

\- Eu acho que sim.

\- Então, não mais Smackle. Izzy!

\- Então, estamos bem?

\- Sim, estamos bem. Estamos?

Sim ela concordou com a cabeça e mordeu seu lábio inferior por uns segundos se aproximando mais dele, Smackle deixou o tupperware sobre a mesa e se voltou para Zay.

\- Eu vou pegar alguns pratos para que nós possamos comer o seu bolo. - Disse ele se movendo para ir à cozinha, mas Smackle segurou seu braço o impedindo de prosseguir, Zay se voltou para ela confuso – Você precisa de algo?

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo em silencio então Smackle colocou sua mão atrás do pescoço dele, ficando na ponta dos pés o puxando para baixo. Seus lábios se tocaram por alguns segundos e Zay se sentiu perdidamente confuso, aquilo devia ser um sonho, ele provavelmente havia apagado em cima daqueles papeis. Ele a sentiu se afastar dele, sonho ou não ele iria aproveitar aquilo. Zay a puxou para si unindo seus lábios novamente, ele sentiu o corpo dela tenso contra o dele talvez ele tivesse cruzado a linha dessa vez, mas Smackle relaxou alguns segundos depois o puxando para sim. Ela tinha gosto de menta de um daqueles chicletes sem açúcar que ela tanto gosta e que ele até havia tentado uma vez. Ele sentiu suas mãos entre os cabelos negros lisos dela dando um leve puxão enquanto eles intensificavam o beijo, Smackle deu um passo para trás o puxando com ela, ela se sentou na mesa ficando mais alta sem quebrar o beijo.

Zay nunca pensou que isso pudesse realmente acontecer, ele havia imaginado vários cenários para esse primeiro beijo e em todos era ele que tomava a iniciativa e terminava com um pedido de desculpa pois Smackle não estaria tão afim dele, mas após aquilo ela começaria a perceber que havia algo entre eles. Só que ela havia estragado todas as fantasias dele e agora ele não sabe o que irá acontecer depois pois ele não tinha controle de nada nessa real situação. O beijo foi diminuindo a intensidade e Zay lamentava que isso teria que terminar em algum momento, ele até tentou fazer com que o beijo durasse mais um pouco, mas Smackle não tinha intenção disso o afastando.

Zay estava sem palavras e sem folego a observando, Smackle estava vermelha colocando algumas mechas de cabelo que insistiam em ficar na frente de seu rosto para trás de sua orelha. O sono havia sumido assim que os lábios dela tocaram o dele, ele nunca havia se sentido mais acordado do que naquele momento, a única coisa que passava em sua cabeça era ter seus lábios mais uma vez e outra, mas aparentemente essa não era a intenção dela pois ela o empurrou para que pudesse descer da mesa.

\- Oh, o que foi isso?

Disse ele confuso.

\- Nada, eu apenas queria fazer um experimento.

\- Um experimento?

\- Desculpe, você não está bravo comigo está?

\- Izzy... Por que você me beijou?

\- Como eu já disse foi apenas um experimento.

Disse ela se afastando dele e se arrumando.

\- E qual foi o resultado?

\- Bem... Interessante. Tenho que ir.

Disse ela rápido indo até a porta

\- O que?

Disse ele ainda mais confuso a vendo abrir a porta, Smackle acenou para ele e o deixou sozinho e confuso. Se ele pudesse ver o que acontece atrás daquela porta ele veria uma Smackle em estado de pânico não acreditando no que fizera a alguns minutos atrás.

 _ **-####-######-#########-#######-####-**_

\- Como pode essa garota ser tão idiota? Cara, ela conheceu esse cara a três capítulos atrás e já ama ele e quer casar, amor para sempre. Nossa, quem escreveu essa merda?

Disse ela indignada com a novela que ela decidira assistir já que ela nunca tentara assistir uma. Missy trocou de canal irritada voltando para suas tradicionais series.

\- Espero que vocês tenham sentido falta da mamãe pois ela fez uma terrível viagem ao mundo das telenovelas por uns dias e agora ela está de volta a seu estado mental natural. Missy optou por uma nova chamada This is Us, mas antes que a serie começasse o som da campainha soou pelo apartamento... _**Sério? Bem, agora?...**_ Missy se levantou esperando que fosse algo que valesse o sacrifício de pular até a porta e usar seu sorriso de bem-vindo.

Missy abriu a porta encontrando um moreno alto encostado no batente da porta vestindo uma calça desgastada, uma jaqueta preta e por baixo um camisa branca que marcava seu corpo definido, seus cabelos bagunçados dando a ele um olhar sexy em parceria com seu sorriso de lado. Ele tinha uma mochila pendurada em seu ombro direito e um capacete em sua mão.

\- Boa tarde, Bradford!

Disse ele com seu melhor tom de flerte, mexendo em seu próprio cabelo.

\- Oh, merda! Não, você não!

Disse ela batendo a porta na cara dele.

* * *

 ** _Missy sou eu tentando assistir novelas. Pensei que o Mexico tivesse novelas melhores do que as que estão passando na minha Tv no momento. Cara que novela é essa? Sinto falta das de quando eu era criança._**

 ** _Obrigada por passar por aqui e por deixar seu Reviews, agora preciso encontrar a professora Minerva para poder tirar o feitiço que os deixam invisiveis, então poderei os ler e responder ;P_**

 ** _Vejo vocês por ai!_**

 ** _Bom feriado!_**

 ** _Beijos!_**

 ** _Tchau!_**


End file.
